Nineteen Years
by InMyJazzShoes
Summary: ON HIATUS. Harry is left to deal with the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts. The nineteen years to come were going to be filled with more drama than all their Hogwarts' years combined.
1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** The second I put Deathly Hallows down after reading the entire book, I immediately wondered what happened in those nineteen years that J.K. Rowling had skipped. So, I grabbed a pencil and paper and unleashed my thoughts. There will be more chapters, and I hope to cover the entire nineteen years if I could. There is no definate "shipping" in this, but I like Harry and Hermione together, so that's why the two characters are Harry and Hermione. I'm not saying that they will end up together, though. This is my first story, but please treat it as any other story if you decide to review it. Don't say that you like it just because this is my first. I would love to hear suggestions!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. (insert funny joke about how stupid people must be to not know that J.K. Rowling is the author of Harry Potter) --- Haha! I'm a funny person, aren't I?

**Warning: **Deathly Hallows spoilers. I know that you love Harry Potter so much that you would hate to see spoilers in here, yet you didn't read the book already.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter One

_That feeling? It's guilt, anger, and grief mixed in together. It's unusual to most people, but normal to the Boy-Who-Lived._

"And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Harry turned his head towards his friends to see Hermione trying not to laugh, but Ron was looking around at the walls of the corridor. "I agree with you, Harry," Hermione finally said with a weak smile, and Ron nodded his head. Harry didn't expect his best friend to say anything; after all, he lost Fred. The entire Weasley family lost Fred, and Harry felt guilt running through every one of his veins. He thought back to that dreadful moment when Fred was looking up, but not blinking. His face had a faint smile, but he wasn't laughing. His mouth was slightly open, but he wasn't breathing.

"I…I think I should head back, Harry," Ron said. "My mum…my family needs…you know…" his voice trailed off and he was on the verge of tears. Quickly, Hermione put her arm around his shoulders, her other arm gently touching his cheek. "I'll be right there, okay?" she said to the young man that she loved. She kissed him softly and he made his way to the Great Hall, looking only at his feet.

"I feel so guilty about all of this," Harry finally confessed. If he had just given himself to Voldemort in the first place, than Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and so many other innocent people would have been alive. Hermione looked down, and seemed to be thinking about what Harry had said. She was always the one to comfort Harry, while Ron would let out a rage of jealousy.

Harry remembered all their hard times extremely well, while their good times would have to strain to reach the front of his mind. "Hermione…" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you blame me for all of this? Is it really my fault?" Harry said.

"Well, those are two totally different questions," Hermione answered. Harry looked confused. "I don't blame you for all of this, really, I don't. Although if one were to look into it, it was in a way…"

"My fault," Harry finished.

"Harry, this was totally out of your control! You have to understand that!" Hermione exclaimed, knowing what was coming next.

Harry stood up and scratched his black, messy hair. "I don't know what to understand, Hermione. If I had just given myself up in the first place –"

"Harry, you did give up, though! You were willing to give up your life for the rest of us," she said. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was already in tears. He didn't know whether to comfort her or agree with her.

"Hermione, I –"

"Shut up!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her friends. Harry smiled a bit and saw a red headed figure in the corridor approaching them. Hermione saw the figure as well and quickly released herself from their hug.

"Hey guys! You comin' or what?" Ron said, but he wasn't smiling. "Sorry to ruin your little cuddly moment."

Hermione opened her mouth in protest but Harry grabbed her arm quickly, warning her not to even bother. They followed Ron to the Great Hall, where they heard wails and screams from Mrs. Weasley already. Harry felt even guiltier for his actions. He might as well have murdered everyone that had died. His eyes met Mrs. Weasley's, but for the first time she didn't run up to him with a welcoming hug. She didn't even smile. Her eyes were tired, red and puffy as she continued to stare into Harry's emerald eyes. Mr. Weasley was next to her, and he looked over at Harry as well. Eventually, the entire Weasley family was staring into Harry's eyes.

He looked over at all the other families who were crying over people's dead bodies, casting glances at Harry occasionally. They didn't care about the fact that Voldemort had been taken down. They cared about loosing their family and friends. The only people who would understand how happy of a moment this was were Ron and Hermione...and Dumbledore, had he been there. They stuck with Harry throughout their seven years of Hogwarts, through thick and thin, and they had been dying for this moment to come almost as much as Harry anticipated for it.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to say sorry at that moment, because then they would turn their backs on him, literally. And he wasn't ready for that to happen just yet. If he was going to say sorry, he was going to say it in front of everyone to get it over and done with.

Without even thinking, Harry got up on one of the tables. "Harry, no!" Hermione screamed in protest, but she saw the confidence glowing inside Harry and quickly stopped herself.

"Listen, everyone!" Harry's voice was ringing throughout the entire Great Hall. Everyone looked over at him standing on the table and stopped what they were doing to pay attention to him. Harry suddenly got nervous and didn't know exactly what to say to everyone. _Now what?_

"I know that I am at fault for all this. Don't protest, please," Harry began as he looked at some people raising their hands to disagree. "If I had just given myself up to Voldemort, than most of the lives lost wouldn't have been lost at all." He heard a few sobs, but continued. "I'm sorry. More than you will ever know. I'm sorry that I didn't give up sooner. I'm sorry that I had to stay at Hogwarts and let myself be convinced that everyone would fight with me. You don't have to start throwing punches at me, or casting hexes at me. Everyone's mourning faces kill me more than the damage of ten killing curses at once. The deaths I must live with, the weight I must carry, is worse than you will ever know. The only reason I'm not beating myself up already is because the fight is over," Harry paused to say the words he had been waiting to say for so long. "Voldemort is dead."

Everyone seemed to be glowing at the truth. "Voldemort is dead!" Harry heard two voices scream. He looked over at the source of the voices, and Hermione and Ron were cheering. Eventually, everybody in the Great Hall regained the happiness that they had had when they saw Voldemort's corpse on the floor. Harry jumped down to join his friends as the cheering wizards and witches, instead of going to Harry, were dancing and cheering with others around them.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked Hermione is a polite tone. Hermione giggled and joined him. Harry looked over at his best friends in love. He felt something in his heart as he looked at Hermione dancing with Ron. Something that he had felt when Hermione kissed his best friend. He shook it off and turned around only to find Ginny smiling up at him. "Let's dance," she said as she pulled Harry into the center of the Great Hall, not giving him the chance to protest.

After several hours of dancing and cheering, Ginny looked at her watch and threw her hands over her mouth. "I…I have to go! I'm sorry, Harry! Don't worry about me!" she rushed off without anything else. Harry looked at her in confusion. He heard Ron laugh from behind him.

"Ginny will do that to people. Don't feel upset, mate," Ron said.

Hermione walked up slowly, trying to figure out herself what had happened. "This isn't Cinderella, Ron."

Ron looked confused, since he hadn't heard of muggle fairytales.

"Cinderella is a muggle story, Ron. You wouldn't get it," Harry said quickly, smiling at Hermione.

"Well, maybe you should go check for a glass slipper, Harry," Hermione said as she gestured her head towards the doors of the Great Hall.

Knowing what she meant, Harry rushed off, leaving Hermione to explain Cinderella to Ron. His lips formed a smile as he imagined Ron beginning to yell at Hermione for coming up with such a 'stupid' similarity.

"Ginny? Ginny? Where are you?" Harry called for Ginny. He rushed down damaged corridors, looking at angry people in portraits, shouting at him about their frame being ruined. He ignored them and continued to search. Finally, he found her, but quickly regretted it. Ginny was kissing a blonde haired boy in the corner of a hallway. Harry's heart was ready to burst with the speed it was beating. His muscles tensed, his green eyes narrowed, and his head was raging with anger.

"No…" Harry said silently, but not silent enough. Ginny jumped up and moved out of the way quickly, revealing Draco Malfoy. Harry gasped, but Draco smirked.

"Harry, I can explain!" Ginny screamed.

"How could you?!?! And with _him_?! That's low, Ginny!" Harry screamed at Ginny. Tears were forming in her eyes, and for once, Harry didn't care.

"Ooh, I took your little girlfriend, Potter. Just comforting her is all. I can't blame her. You couldn't even confide in her with your little horcrux hunt. Had to end the relationship, didn't you?"

Harry quickly took out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy's neck. "Harry, no!" Ginny exclaimed, but Harry shot her a death glare and she stopped.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Malfoy. Go, take her," Harry said.

Then he turned his attention towards Ginny. "I bet your mummy will be proud of you for marrying a Death Eater. Oh, and especially your dad. Working at the ministry and all, he'll totally understand," Harry said.

"Harry! Wait!" Ginny tried to calm Harry down, but it wouldn't work.

Harry walked away slowly, heartbroken and angry. Ginny continued to scream Harry's name, but he chose to ignore her. Turning around a corner, he saw the understanding face of Hermione waiting for him.

"Hermione, I didn't realize you were –" he began.

"It's okay, Harry. I heard everything," Hermione said in the most comforting tone Harry had ever heard. Next to her was a red haired young man that Harry didn't even realize was there until he looked to Hermione's left.

"I'm sorry, mate. I'll kill my sister for you," Ron said, playfully punching Harry in the arm. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit and punched him back.

"That's alright, Ron. She just loves Malfoy, I suppose. I'll have to live with that," Harry said truthfully. His heart couldn't take it though. He cared about Ginny too much. He could feel a tear on his cheek and quickly wiped it away before his friends could notice.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms over Harry's neck. Apparently, she noticed. "You just can't get the easy way out, can you?" They laughed. Even Ron laughed with them, although his face looked a bit sour every time Hermione would touch Harry.

"No, I can't, Hermione. At least Voldemort's dead – it may not have been easy," Harry began, and already Ron and Hermione were laughing. "It was almost worth it." Harry emphasized the _almost_.

Were the deaths of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and so many others worth killing Voldemort? Was the mourning worth the joy of it being over? Was the fighting worth both sides loosing important people?

"Almost," Harry said again, knowing that Ron and Hermione understood. They linked arms like they used to do in their younger years, and instead of going to the Great Hall, they walked around Hogwarts for the last time as a student. So many memories had been founded here, and it was nearly impossible to think that it was over. They passed trophies, one of them read "James Potter" and Harry forced a weak smile. In his first year, seeing that trophy was such a wonderful and happy moment for him. Now, the seventeen year old boy almost cried. He remembered when he and Hermione had been at his parent's graves. How they were now dust was an unbearable thought.

Never would he come off the train at King's Cross and say "Mum! Dad!" seeing his parents rushing to hug their son. Never would he get to see the real resemblance between him and his mother's eyes. Sure, he saw her in pictures, but never actually got to see her stunning, emerald eyes that he inherited. Never would he hear his father's stories of when the Mauderers were best friends coming from his father. Never would he hear them say "I love you".

But he could not say that they would never care, because they did. They were in the ground, dead, because of their sacrifice to save him. Because of them, he was alive and with his two best friends, and he had just killed the man who murdered his parents. Tears began to form in Harry's eyes. Immediately, he wiped them so his friends wouldn't see. He looked over at them, and they were looking at James Potter's trophy with no sadness showing on their faces at all, and although Hermione was facing the trophy, her mind seemed concentrated on something else. Luckily, they didn't see Harry almost cry. _Rest in peace, mum and dad. Rest in peace,_ he thought.

Hermione started crying, and Harry let go, leaving room for Ron to run up to her. He felt that same feeling again as Ron held onto Hermione. Harry didn't know why she was crying so much, when nobody said anything. Hermione displayed her wand to him, which had been pointing at Harry. 'Mind reading charm' she mouthed. Harry was taken aback that she would actually decide to look into what he was thinking, or even that she could slip into his mind undetectable.

Harry looked down, realizing that all the saddened thoughts of his parents' deaths had been heard by Hermione. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing that she hadn't done that. He hated when she would feel sorry for him, and he wasn't sure why. It might've been that whenever Hermione tried to hug or comfort Harry, or even when they shared emotions with each other, Ron got in the way; he would always scream at them in jealousy. _Well, I'm sorry that you had really nothing for Hermione to comfort you with…I really should've asked Voldemort to go after you instead. He could have killed your parents, and you would end up living in a cupboard under the stairs at a distant relative's house, trying to kill Voldemort and going through some heck of a life, _Harry thought. He wanted to say this to Ron for a while, but never did in case of their friendship being in jeopardy. Suddenly, Harry felt someone's gaze. He looked over at Hermione.

"You can stop now, Hermione!" Harry screamed at her for continuing to read his mind.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron screamed back in defense.

"It's nothing, Ron. Honest!" Hermione said as she put her wand back in her dirty robes, looking down.

"I'm not going to have Harry just scream at you like that out of nowhere! What's going on?!" Ron demanded.

"You wouldn't understand, Ron," Hermione tried to calm him down, but it wouldn't work.

"Why'd you scream at Hermione like that, Harry?" Ron asked again.

"Hermione obviously doesn't seem bothered, so why make a fight out of it?" Harry said, surprisingly calm.

"Just because she isn't bothered doesn't make an excuse, Harry!" Ron screamed. Harry ignored him and continued walking. "Where are you going?"

"What's it to you? I can go where ever I want now without having to worry about Death Eater's attacking me," Harry answered.

"Congratulations, Harry! And in the bloody process, Fred died!" Ron screamed. Harry felt a burning sensation building up inside him.

"I understand that, Ron."

"No you don't!"

"Oh _really_? Like I don't understand loosing people I love?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione beckoned him.

"I lost my parents when I was a baby, Ron! I'm ashamed to call my aunt, uncle, and cousin family! With them stuffing me in a cupboard under a staircase and all, I didn't grow close to them. Sirius was my only "family" that cared for me. He was killed, though ; murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. I didn't have anyone. And it only gets better. Cedric died in our fourth year, and I felt that it was my fault – even though Voldemort was the one that killed him. May I remind you that Snape was the one behind my parent's killing? It didn't help that I hated him already. Oh, and loosing Mad Eye. That was upsetting for all of us, but it just added to the death toll of people close to me. Hedwig died in our escape from the Death Eaters. Hagrid almost died God knows how many times, and let's not forget Dobby's funeral. He died from doing what was right. Do you know how close I was to Dumbledore? His death really put a damper on my mood, and my entire look on life, as a matter of fact. Fred, Tonks, and Lupin, were important to me as well. And guess what? Voldemort was involved in all these people's deaths…every single one of them," Harry finished, tears now slowly dancing down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them.

Ron didn't know what to say in response. He couldn't say that Voldemort wasn't involved those eleven deaths. He also couldn't say that Harry didn't understand, or that Harry had the best life growing up to this point.

"S-Sorry, mate. I-I shouldn't have g-gone all raging at y-you…" Ron choked up an apology.

Harry looked right into Ron's eyes and checked to see if his friend was truly sorry.

"It's alright, Ron. I shouldn't have given you that huge story of my life…" Harry's voice trailed off as he realized that it was the story of his life. Death surrounded him, yet it was a shock just to see him standing there, trying to be so strong.

Hermione seemed to be crying even more, and Harry knew that she didn't even have to use the mind reading charm to know what he was thinking.

"Harry! Oh, we're sorry! We should've thought more into it…I know how much those people meant to you!" Hermione ran up to her friend and jumped towards him. Prepared, Harry caught her in his arms and she hugged him tightly. Harry glanced over at Ron, who nodded his head as if saying "_Your friend can hug you. I won't get jealous."_

Finally, Harry broke the hug and saw his wet shoulder in which Hermione had been crying on. "Oh, sorry!" she apologized, and used a charm to dry his shoulder off.

The trio, although not really a "friend" trio (Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a pang of what seemed like disappointment or jealousy) continued on to walk around their damaged school. They would stop a few times in classrooms and discuss memories they had shared in it. "Potions class. Wonderful memories here," Ron said silently. Harry and Hermione laughed. They slowly walked in and by instinct, they almost ended up sitting in their designated seats.

"I really don't want to stay here, if you guys don't mind," Harry said in a near whisper. His two friends nodded as they walked out together. Harry didn't have any fond memories that he could think of in that room. Not only that, but Snape was dead, and Harry didn't know how to take it. Quietly, they ended up on the Quidditch field. Harry smiled at the hoops, still intact, and the grass that was still green. He closed his eyes and started moving around as if he were on a broom. There was so much to this field that he loved.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"What?"

Hermione gestured towards a broom left on the ground. Harry smiled, knowing what she meant, and placed himself on the broom. Harry kicked himself off the ground and felt the wonderful feeling that he had whenever he was on a broom. Slowly, he raised his hands over his head and screamed in joy. For about thirty minutes, Harry was just flying around the field with so much happiness that he felt that he was going to burst. Finally, he landed with a huge smile on his face. Hermione hugged him for a reason he didn't know, but he hugged her back softly.

"How was it?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a moment. It wasn't good. It wasn't great. It wasn't phenomenal, fantastic, or awesome. "It was indescribable."

Hermione smiled, her eyes sparkling at Harry. Ron ignored this with his famous eye roll, and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry looked away, feeling uncomfortable. He silently wished that Ginny was there, so he wouldn't have to feel so left out. _No, _he heard a voice inside him protest. _She cheated on you…with Malfoy!_

Harry turned on his heels and walked away, leaving Ron and Hermione to have some time to their selves.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione and Ron scream after him. He could hear their running footsteps behind him.

"What?" he turned around to face his friends.

"Where were you going?"

"I figured that you guys needed some…er…time alone…" Harry choked. "I get it. It'll take a while to get used to this, but I'll just…I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Harry stopped her. "It's alright. You two enjoy yourselves." He forced a smile and walked away. He walked into the Gryffindor Quidditch team locker rooms. He opened his locker and found a picture of him, Hermione, and Ron. They were smiling up at Harry, having a good time as friends…just friends. Behind them, he saw Hogwarts. It wasn't in ruins like it was now, but it was a beautiful school. He remembered when this was taken – right before the tournament in their fourth year.

"_Smile, Harry!" Hermione said._

"_Yeah, Harry! Lighten up for once!" Ron said in agreement._

"_Fine!" Harry laughed. _

_They all looked up at the camera and smiled. Hermione tripped over Ron in laughter, and fell into Harry's arms. They gazed into each other's eyes, but Harry didn't think much of it. Hermione, on the other hand, was blushing. "Sorry," she finally said._

"_No problem, Hermione," Harry answered, not even looking at her. In the corner of his eye, he saw her looking a little upset. _

Harry thought about his actions then. He felt different about Hermione now in a way that he couldn't exactly explain. Maybe now he would blush along with her, and would cherish the moment when they gazed into each other's eyes. Maybe now he would have fallen in love with her before Ron did. The thought sent shivers up Harry's spine. He thought of how it was too late to confess to Hermione that maybe he might've had feelings for her now. Quickly, Harry looked at his watch. It had been twenty minutes, so he went back to the field. He made sure that his footsteps were quiet, and he didn't make a sound. Harry approached the Quidditch field and a gasp escaped from his mouth. Instead of seeing them kissing or laughing or something else that most couples did, he found them arguing.

"I'm only trying to comfort you, Ronald!" Hermione screamed at Ron, whose back was to Harry.

"Saying that people go through mourning all the time doesn't really lift my spirits, Hermione! 'Oh, people die all the time, Ron! I just wanted to share that depressing fact with you'!"

"I beg your pardon?! I did _not_ say that! I said that you shouldn't say that you're the only person who ever lost a family member!"

"Oh, like _you_ lost a brother!" Ron rolled his eyes in frustration.

"No, I didn't, Ron! But I know people that have lost a lot more than a brother!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, I know about Harry's little sad story. He told me…us…about it in the corridor. He's over that, Hermione," Ron said. Harry opened his mouth, about to say something, but didn't want to blow his cover just yet.

"How _DARE_ you?!" Hermione screamed, causing both Ron and Harry to jump back. She looked angrier than the two boys combined, which was angrier than they had ever seen her. Ron stepped a few inches back in terror.

"Do you think that Harry is perfectly fine that his parents are _dead_? Do you think that he's _okay_ with the fact that Dobby, Dumbledore, Sirius, and plenty more people that he cared about will never speak to him again? Do you think that he never shed a tear and just got 'over it'? You should've seen the poor boy at Godric's Hollow! He was crying over his parent's graves. Yes, Harry has emotions, Ron. You're just not there to see them; you're too busy getting mad at a loyal friend for stupid reasons!" Hermione defended Harry. Everyone fell silent as Harry decided to make his appearance.

"H-Hey guys," he said. Hermione looked over at Harry, and he realized that she was in tears. "Hermione, I've seen you cry enough today, really." Her lips formed a weak smile that seemed to dominate her tears.

"Hey, mate," Harry said calmly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey…" Ron's voice trailed off as he looked at Harry in a saddened type of way. Ron's mouth was trembling, taking in what Hermione had just told him. "Y-You overheard it, d-didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Overheard what?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too obvious.

"The argument," Ron said blankly.

Harry turned to Hermione, who seemed to wipe up her tears by now, and nodded. "Yes, I heard it. Well, the part where you didn't take a liking to Hermione's idea of comfort to when I walked in."

Ron nodded back and looked down. Hermione folded her arms across her chest, not knowing what to say. They all stood in silence for a few moments.

"Can everyone stop feeling sorry for me now? We all get the point that my parents, along with many others that were close to me, are dead. You guys really don't have to force the memories into me," Harry finally spoke up. "We killed Voldemort. Although we lost some lives…" he glanced at Ron and continued, "We should feel relief, not tension. Happiness, not grief." He paused and looked at Hermione. "Love, not hate." He thought that she would look up at Ron and smile, but instead, she looked at Harry – right into his emerald eyes. His heart seemed like it was melting as she softly blushed. _No, she's going out with Ron, she's your friend!_ He heard a voice in his head scream at him.

Ron coughed, and Hermione and Harry snapped their heads to face him. "Sorry. Keep looking into each other's eyes with that dreamy look on your faces. Who am I to bother you?"

Harry felt like punching his friend in the nose, while Hermione looked uncomfortable and vulnerable. Ron always ruined the moment. Always. "I know, you _are_ you to bother us?" Hermione snapped, and Harry looked at her in shock. "I can look at my friend, Ronald. I can look at him all I want, for your information. It seems like you have to interrupt whenever I touch Harry, or even look at him. Do you have a problem with me being friends with him?" Hermione took a step back to be right beside Harry. "I know what you're going to say, Ron. 'Go off with Harry, your little boyfriend! I'm fine, you obviously like him more!' What if _I_ did that to you? I wouldn't have to heart to, but I'm sure that you wouldn't take it too well, would you? So when you storm off like you did on the horcrux hunt, just take this into consideration: I won't always be there with a forgiving personality when you come crawling back to me, expecting me to be mad for a few weeks and then just kiss and make up."

For what seemed like the millionth time, they all fell silent. Ron started walking away, and Harry had to grab Hermione's arm before she could shout I-told-you-so's and "Fine!".

"I'm going to mourn with my family…where I should've been this whole time," Ron said over his shoulder. "Don't bother following me. I'm fine."

Hermione was running after him, but Harry stayed where he was and laid down on the grass.

"Ron!" she called after him.

"Go by Harry. I need to be with my family. Especially my mum, I can almost hear her crying from here," Ron said.

Harry was staring at the sky that had turned pitch black from when the battle had ended. The full moon was directly above him, and he thought of Lupin at the sight.

"Beautiful night for such a time of mourning and cheering," Hermione pointed out as she laid down next to Harry.

"It made me think of Lupin. You know, the full moon and all," Harry said. He saw Hermione nod from the corner of his eye.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Well…I'm thinking about when you kissed Ron. I realized that we would never be the same trio that we were before. Please, don't say you're sorry. I can't stop you from being in love with him, and I don't have a problem with it, honest," Harry answered without hesitation.

"Harry, I'm really happy that you understand. I don't know what I would do if you didn't," she laughed.

"What would make you think that I wouldn't understand? I know what it's like to be in love."

They both fell silent as Harry remembered when he found Ginny and Malfoy kissing in the corner of the corridor. He had actually felt something for her, and it was taken away. A lot of things were taken away from him. He looked at Hermione after that last sentence and saw her wand pointing at him. A tear was rolling down her cheek.

"Put it away, please," Harry said, knowing that she had slipped into his mind again. _How did she do it so easily?_

"Harry, I'm sorry –"

"I'm not mad. Just put it your wand down. I don't want you reading my mind with that charm. It really bugs me."

"Why does it bug you so much? I'm just curious to see what you're thinking…"

"Because every time you read my mind, you end up crying. My thoughts and memories are too depressing, Hermione. I don't want to see you like this," Harry said honestly. He was right. What went on in his mind was too depressing for Hermione to handle.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry. So s-sorry. I just w-want to find a way to c-comfort y-you," Hermione was now crying uncontrollably. Harry hated to see her like this. He hated how he made her cry.

"Hermione…shh…it's alright. I'm okay, we're all okay," Harry said. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and he wasted no time to hesitate. He gently rubbed his friend's back trying to console her. Almost by instinct, Harry looked around to see if Ron was there, ready to yell at him for hugging Hermione. A smile spread across Harry's face as he saw that nobody else was there, so he pulled Hermione into his arms even tighter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, did you like it? Did you hate it? I really want to know. Please try to review -- it won't kill you, I promise. You can say whatever about this, from "good" to "it sucked". Either way, I'm still continuing with this. It should be up shortly! 


	2. What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:** Remember, I'm trying to cover nineteen years, but there's something wrong with me that I can't seem to skip any huge amounts of time when writing stories. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. If you didn't know that, then go throw yourself into a thorn bush. Thank you.

**Warning: **Deathly Hallows spoilers. I know that you love Harry Potter so much that you would hate to see spoilers in here, yet you didn't read the book already.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Two

_"Friendship" isn't the most precious thing; friends themselves are._

"Harry," Hermione called his name.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For being here when Ron can't," Hermione choked. Harry knew that she was right…Ron was there to comfort her, for sure, but he wasn't as understanding as Harry was. Harry quickly glanced at Hermione to see if she was reading his mind again, but she wasn't. Instead, her tear-filled eyes were looking into his emerald ones. "I don't need to read your mind, Harry. And I'm sorry that I did –"

"Hermione, it's alright. You don't need to feel sorry. I'll totally get you back, though," Harry smiled. Hermione lifted her head up and laughed. The tears of sadness that she once had turned into tears of happiness.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked her.

Hermione slowly let go of him and said, "Yeah…yeah, I think I'm alright. Thanks, Harry."

"That's what friends are for," Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"I think we should get back to the castle now."

"O-Okay…" Harry hesitated. He didn't want to face what was inside the Great Hall, but his friends needed him.

They walked into the Great Hall in complete silence, and Harry kept glancing over at Hermione to see if she was reading his mind with the mind reading charm. He still wondered how he could slip into her mind so easily, but shook it off when his shoes touched the marble flooring in the Great Hall. People were talking, mourning, and cheering. There was definitely a mixture of emotions going around. Without any warning, Harry felt someone hug him so strong that he was going to explode. He looked up into the red, puffy eyes of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! You brave, brave, soul! Oh, it's not your fault! Not your fault at all!" Mrs. Weasley screeched behind her tears. Harry wasn't sure if her tears were tears of joy or grief.

"H-Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said calmly.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley let go of him and looked right into his stunning green eyes, holding his shoulders tightly. "I loved that little speech you gave. It really touched my heart, you know. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I just…I didn't know…"

"I understand, Mrs. Weasley. You didn't know whether to punch me in the face or kiss my cheek," Harry said.

"Exactly, Harry, dear! Well, Fred wouldn't want me beating myself up over this. Or anybody else," Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry. "He knows it's not your fault. We wanted to help you, Harry!"

"That means a lot to me, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks," Harry said in a near whisper, not knowing what else he could possibly say to the mourning woman.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to see George Weasley looking down at him. His eyes looked red and puffy, like his mother's. Harry knew what it was like to loose someone he loved, but he couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a twin. It was like loosing a part of you. Without Fred, there was nobody to finish each other's sentences; even Harry missed that. Without Fred, there was going to be a struggle in all the Weasleys to say just 'George' and not 'Fred and George'. Without Fred, there was no point of trying to continue the joke shop – but Fred would want it to continue, Harry thought. Without Fred, Harry would feel uncomfortable sitting at the Weasley's dinner table with that empty space to the right of George.

"Hey, George! I think I need a bit of a wash," Harry said, trying to steer the topic of Fred's death away from the conversation. He earned a weak smile from George.

"Yeah, I think we all need it. Just a thought," George replied, his smile getting a little bigger. He seemed to enjoy the fact that Harry didn't want to discuss Fred at the moment. Harry's mouth opened for a soft laugh.

"Do you know where Ron is?"

"Uh…no, mate, I don't know where he went. Hmm. Maybe he went to…uh…see Luna, you know, share a pleasant conversation," George hesitated. Harry knew that he was lying. It was usually hard to tell when he was with Fred, but without him, George was a horrible liar.

"Oh, come on, George. I just want to know where my friend is. Can you please tell me?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm.

"He's…er…over there." George pointed to a corner of the Great Hall where Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione, and they were locked in a close embrace, kissing. Harry felt his stomach drop. Why, he didn't have a clue. _It's just because they're your friends,_ Harry heard a voice say to him. Without even noticing it, his jaw dropped.

"Okay…" Harry looked in the opposite direction, trying to ignore them.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't want to tell you. It must be hard seeing them…like that…" George's voice volume dropped to a near whisper. He looked at the way Harry had glanced at Hermione. "Oh, I see."

"See what?"

"The way you looked at Hermione. Your jaw dropped, and you looked kind of…upset."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It will just take time getting used to, that's all."

George slightly nodded, almost ignoring Harry's lie. Harry looked over at Hermione again, and that time, Hermione broke the kiss and glanced around the Great Hall until her brown eyes met Harry's. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but didn't know what to do about it; it caught her by surprise. Harry walked away slowly with his hands in his pockets. He kept his head down until he bumped into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hi, Harry! How are you?" Luna greeted him in her normal, calm voice.

"I-I'm good," Harry said, not even looking up at his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Luna. It's nothing."

"Are you –?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry snapped back at her, not even realizing his own tone of his own voice. He saw Luna look away, taken aback, from the corner of his eye. He continued to walk down the empty, damaged corridors until he couldn't walk anymore. His knees felt weak, and he collapsed onto the ground with exhaustion.

"Harry! Oh my goodness! Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded from ten feet away. Had she been following him? "Are you alright? What happened? Oh my goodness!"

Harry groaned, not even able to speak. Hermione drew her wand out, and Harry knew that she was going to read his mind. _Too tired, _he thought, and Hermione nodded. She didn't put her wand away, but instead did a few swift moves with it, murmuring to herself, and a soft bed appeared in front of them. Hermione used a levitation charm to lift Harry onto the bed.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry finally managed to say. He smiled a bit when he realized how awkward this picture must be for someone if they walked down the corridor. His eyelids slowly closed as he fell into a deep sleep…

--------------------

"Harry! Everyone's wondering where you are!" Hermione's voice woke Harry up after several attempts to get his eyes to open to the world around him.

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked.

"About five hours."

"You were keeping track?"

"No, I was keeping guard."

"Guard?"

"Well, I didn't want anybody to disturb you. You looked so peaceful," Hermione slightly blushed. Harry smiled.

"So you were making sure that nobody woke me up for five hours?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. "Wow, thanks, Hermione. You're a great friend."

"It was nothing. You needed rest, of all people. I'm really sorry about waking you up. Everyone was screaming at me to tell me where you were…Gosh, I'm such a horrible liar. Sorry, Harry."

"Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about! I really appreciate it. I feel a lot more awake now," Harry said as he lifted himself off his bed. He stroked his hands through his hair and discovered that it was a complete mess. Hermione softly laughed, and Harry joined her. Their soft laughter eventually turned into them both on the bed, hands gripping their own ribs, and loud laughter that could possibly be heard to the Great Hall.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Harry heard an angry Ron scream at the two. Their laughter stopped immediately and they sat back up.

"Ron, we were just laughing!" Hermione snapped.

"Laughing, huh? How do you explain that you guys are in the same bed in a secluded corridor?"

"_Excuse me_?!" Hermione screamed back at Ron, knowing what he was accusing them of doing. "If you think that Harry and I were –"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think!"

"Have you gone completely _mental_?" Harry interrupted. His face was red in fury that had been building up during Ron and Hermione's shouting. "Hermione is a woman now, and deserves respect! I would _never_ do something like that until I'm married, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron glanced at Harry, his ears and face red, and he looked completely shocked. Hermione, on the other hand, looked like she was about to kiss Harry, her eyes were now tearing, and she had the biggest smile on her face that Harry had ever seen.

"Oh, Harry!" she ran up to Harry and hugged him tightly. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and at Ron, who still appeared to be dumbfounded. "I don't what to say!" A smile spread across Harry's face as he patted her back softly.

"You don't have to say anything, Hermione. I just told him the truth," he said.

"You two lovebirds have fun," Ron finally spoke to them. Hermione let go of Harry and snapped her head up to her boyfriend.

"I am TIRED of this, Ronald! You're such a selfish prat! Harry is the only person here who seems to understand that I have feelings!"

"Yeah, feelings for Harry," Ron muttered.

"For the hundredth time, Harry is my _friend_! I can hug him, talk to him, and laugh with him! You give Harry friendly hugs, you talk to him, and you laugh with him. What if I said that you had feelings for him?" Hermione said. "Sorry, Harry," she added quickly. Harry nodded.

"That's just mad, Hermione!"

"_You're_ mad! You are getting jealous that I'm hugging my friend!"

"Well, catching you two in the same bed is something to get a little angry about."

"We were laughing on a bed!" Hermione snapped.

"What was that bed doing there in the first place?"

"Hermione made it appear there so I could get some rest. That's where I was, I was sleeping in this bed," Harry said. "By myself," he added before Ron could comment on what he had just said.

"Aww, how sweet of Hermione to do that for you."

"We're over, Ron!" the upset young woman said quickly.

"What?! What do you mean 'We're over'?" Ron looked a little shocked.

"Did you think that when you screamed at me like that that it would put a damper on our relationship? I mean, how could you accuse Harry and I of…Whatever, we're through! I just can't handle you being a selfish, jealous prat!" Tears started to form on the edges of Hermione's eyes.

"Fine!" Ron snapped, and he looked away, his eyes looking a little hurt. Hermione's hands were brought up to her face, and tears were escaping quickly now. She sat down on the bed and kept screaming "prat" over and over again. Harry slowly approached her and sat down next to her. Hesitating, he placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She looked up at him and then rested her head on his chest.

"He'll come to his senses, Hermione. He'll realize what he's missing."

"Do you think so?" Hermione looked up at him.

Harry glanced down at his feet, feeling guilty for lying to his friend. Hermione began to cry with her wand out, revealing that she had read his mind.

--------------------

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley sang as she brought out a home-made birthday cake.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry responded, his eyes lingering over the delicious cake.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mr. Weasley said, lifting his wand to levitate the knives, which were now slicing the cake. In one swift movement of his wand, everyone at the table got an equal sized slice of the cake. "Happy eighteenth birthday!" Everyone chimed in as Harry smiled at all the guests. Hermione was to the right of him, and only came because it was Harry's birthday celebration. She tried to avoid Ron at all costs, who was sitting to the left of Harry. George sat next to Ron, and Ginny next to Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat across from them, along with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy. Teddy Lupin was in a playpen along with Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter.

"The cake is delicious, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, wiping their lips with provided napkins.

"Thank you! It's my new recipe, I love it myself!" Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile.

"Er…Harry, we talk in private?" Hermione whispered to Harry. He nodded slowly, and they excused themselves from the table. They ignored the looks Ron gave them and approached the Weasley's sitting room.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I really don't want to be here."

"I know, Hermione. I know what it's like to be around your ex. Trust me."

"But I –"

"Please stay for a few more hours, Hermione. Promise?"

"Okay, fine. I promise," Hermione breathed, looking bored and exhausted. Her hair was sloppily tied back, and her outfit was a casual one that she would usually wear during free period at Hogwarts. Her eyes made her appear like she was hit with a thousand hexes at once and her legs barely obeyed her mind when it told them to move her forward.

"I'm sorry. I just want to try to have a good time for once, you know?"

"No, I understand, Harry. The only reason I'm here is because –"

"It's my birthday, I know," Harry said, bored of Hermione continuing to say that over and over again.

"Presents!" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded through the Burrow as Harry and Hermione glided them selves into the kitchen where a pile of wrapped gifts were waiting for Harry to open them.

Harry picked the present at the top of the pile and opened it. A sweater from Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. It's very nice," Harry said, placing the sweater in front of him to show an interest in it.

"Oh, no bother, dear! It was my pleasure!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

Harry opened two more presents; exploding gum from George and a new pair of gloves for riding his broom from Ron. Bill and Fleur got him an enchanted comb; according to Fleur, it was supposed to tame his hair to make him look "extremely 'andsome", and it was a matching set with the enchanted razor he got from them last year. Ginny said that she "helped" George pick out the exploding gum so that she wouldn't have to get him anything; she felt guilty about being caught cheating on him with Draco Malfoy, and Harry tried to avoid her gaze like the plague. Harry didn't see anything from Hermione as he opened the last present, and looked over at her.

"Follow me," she said, gesturing towards the front door of the Burrow. Harry looked behind him as Mrs. Weasley gave him a reassuring look, and Ron managed to force a weak smile. _What was going on?_

"Hermione, where are you taking me?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," she said with a friendly wink. This threw Harry off more in thought of what could be possibly going on.

In the front yard was a brush. "A brush? This is what you got me?"

"It's a port key, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with overexcitement.

"To where?"

"Stop being so anxious! We're almost there!" They both touched the port key and closed their eyes, and Harry felt like he was being sucked into a small tunnel, then they both landed at a familiar place. The atmosphere was welcoming and calm. Harry looked up as his jaw felt like it dropped to the cement underneath him, and his eyes began to tear.

"We're here, Harry."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Does anybody even pay attention to author's notes? What's the purpose of writing them if it's a waste of time? Well, if you're bothering to read this, than please review to tell me what you thought :)


	3. He Cares for Her

**Author's Note: **Yes! Two updates in one day! I only knew what to write for the first few paragraphs of this chapter, and so the rest of the events kind of flowed into each other. We left off where Hermione brought Harry to a certain place as a "birthday present". And if you forgot, I'm trying to cover nineteen years, and we're not even close to covering one year. This will take a while. Suggestions are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. If you didn't know that already, then don't hesitate to stick your head in a toilet or thorn bush. I prefer toilet, but which ever works for you. Thank you.

**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers. I know that you love Harry Potter so much that you wouldn't want me spoiling anything for you, yet you didn't even read the book.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Three

_He will always care for her, no matter what._

Harry saw the building ahead of him and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd seen it before, just not like this. The walls…so old, yet they looked new. The windows were worn, but the dust had been wiped off. The door that was no longer behind a gate seemed to scream Harry's name for him to enter. He didn't know whether to give Hermione a hug for making such effort or punch her in the face for bringing tears to his eyes.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say –"

"You don't have to say anything, Harry. Go ahead," Hermione said with a smile as she gestured towards the door.

Harry slowly approached the door of the building; his heart beating faster, his lungs seemed to contract at a quicker pace. His footsteps echoed on the porch as he observed the exterior of the building. _How did she manage this?_ Harry thought. Hermione slowly caught up with him, smiling. And together they walked into the Potter home.

"How did you – but – why?" Harry was confused about why Hermione would do such a hard working task for her friend. She laughed.

"It doesn't matter. Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry forced a smile as he walked through the door. Inside was a comfortable living room with a small couch and two chairs. Pictures of the Potter family were placed above a fireplace; some pictures were of James and Harry, Lily and Harry, James and Lily with Harry, just Harry, but all pictures had Harry in them. His one year old self in the picture was waving his arms up at him as his parents were smiling. Hermione gently placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, and he looked at her with his stunning emerald eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a minute or two, and then Harry turned around and walked into the kitchen.

There were two seats and a high chair, and a few seats had been put to the side in case of guests. Harry realized that Hermione had left everything as it was – all she really did was clean it up. There was a pot on the stove, half-way over a burner. Harry imagined his mother cooking a meal as he and his father would sit down at the table. There were plates on table, two big ones where James and Lily sat, and a small one with a plastic fork next to it where Harry's high chair was.

Eventually, they walked in silence to James and Lily's bedroom. There was a picture of the two of them on their wedding day on the wall, and Harry realized that it was the only picture of them without him there. He was their entire life, he thought. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and lead him towards the room in which Voldemort killed his mother, and almost killed him.

Harry's bedroom had a small crib, a changing table, toys, and a few Quidditch posters. There were also pictures in his room; the usual three person family smiling up at him. He stood in front of his crib and his mind, without hesitation or confusion, he imagined Lily standing in front of the one year old Harry, throwing her arms over him in protection, sacrificing herself to save Harry's life, just like she had done seventeen years ago. He looked down the hallway and saw his father, trying to protect his wife and son with all the power he had in him, but Voldemort had no mercy for the Potters. Harry saw his father's body slam against the ground, motionless. Disturbing images kept running through his mind until he walked out of his bedroom, out of the second floor, out of the living room, and onto the porch. Hermione followed close behind, a tear dancing down her cheek. She didn't need to read his mind; the saddened face he had when he looked at the places where his parents had died explained enough.

Harry looked up at the house and began to cry. The tears fell faster than he could wipe them, and Hermione glanced up at her friend. He looked away, ashamed of showing his feelings openly. But Hermione didn't care. She clasped her hands on each side of his head and faced him towards her. He raised his hands to touch hers, and he gazed into her concerned brown eyes. Harry still tried to look away and wipe his tears, but Hermione wouldn't let him. Tears continued to pour out of his eyes and he couldn't control them whatsoever. He glanced up, still not giving up on his mission to get rid of his tears.

"Don't try to stop it, Harry. It's okay to let others know about your feelings, you know," Hermione said to him in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm n-not used to t-this crying s-stuff," Harry said, managing to smile a little bit. Hermione returned the smile, but quickly looked down.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here. I shouldn't have even fixed it up."

"Don't s-say that, Hermione! This is the b-best birthday present ever."

"Presents that make me cry of sadness aren't usually good presents. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Hermione," Harry began as he lifted her head up, "I may be c-crying of sadness, but I'm touched t-that you would do this for me. Even though it doesn't bring back pleasant memories, this is my parent's home. My home."

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Speaking of which, where are you going to live?"

Harry thought about this. He owned Twelve Grimmauld Place since Sirius left it to him, so he was going to stay there until he could get a job and afford something nicer. A job. The words stabbed Harry as he knew that he hadn't even considered the thought of getting a job. He had always wanted to be an Auror, and "defeated Voldemort" on his resume definitely helped.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place for now. Then I'll get a job, maybe as an Auror, and earn enough money to get a nicer place to live in. You?"

"Oh, I'm alright, Harry. You don't need to worry about me. Are you going to be alright living by yourself?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. No need to worry about me." Harry gave her a concerned look. "Honestly, I'm alright!"

"If you say so, Hermione. Should we head back now?"

"Okay," Hermione said, hesitation written all over her voice.

They walked over to the port key and returned to the Burrow. Harry realized that there were tear marks all over his face, but he had taken Hermione's advice and didn't do anything about it. They walked into the kitchen to see everyone stop what they were doing and look at Harry. The Weasleys looked straight at his cheeks, which had tear marks, and his eyes that were red and puffy from crying. Harry stood in front of them, not knowing what to say or do.

"Did you like Hermione's present?" Ron finally asked, breaking the silence. George elbowed his ribs. "OW! What was that –?" But Ron stopped to see Harry smile and put his hands in his pockets.

"I loved it," Harry responded as he smiled at Hermione. She slightly blushed and Ron gave her a death glare.

"I zink zat we better 'et going, don't you zink so, Bill? Victoire is getting antsy," Fleur interupted.

"Alright, Fleur. See you, everyone," Bill said, hugging his family and waving to Harry and Hermione.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny said to her mother. She glanced at Harry, blushed, and walked upstairs.

"What was that for?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Find out," Hermione interupted.

"Alright, fine. I'll be right back," Harry said, and he began walking up the steps to Ginny's room. He opened the door gently. "Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny sobbed as she looked up at her ex boyfriend.

"I just came to er…see you."

"Sure you did. Listen, I get that you're mad at me for cheating on you. You should totally be upset with me. If you weren't, then I would've thought that you don't care about me, or love me. But I saw the way you looked at me, Harry. You were hurt and destroyed, and I hate seeing you like that. I didn't feel myself when I kissed Draco. It felt like a voice was telling me to do it. It felt…wrong."

Harry thought about what she said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't love Draco, or even care for him, but I felt like I was controlled. Like a slave or a house elf. I wasn't myself."

Harry was confused, but then it hit him. "The Imperious Curse," he whispered to himself.

"The Imperious Curse? But, you can't make someone fall in love with you with that," Ginny said.

"Yes, but people kiss each other all the time when they don't actually _love_ each other." Harry thought back to when he saw Ron and Hermione kissing in the Great Hall and he wondered if they loved each other. Ginny looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Imperious Curse or not, I shouldn't have done that. It broke your heart, and that was the last thing that I meant to do. I care about you, Harry. But I understand now that there's no way you would take me back for kissing another guy while being in love with you."

"Ginny –"

"Just go, Harry. I can't stand being around the person whom I broke their heart," Ginny finished. Harry hesitated, but walked out her door to see an Extendable Ear at the edge of the doorway. He picked it up and screamed in it.

"OUCH!" he heard George's voice, and walked downstairs to see George cupping his hand over his only ear. "What did you do that for?"

"I should be asking you that," Harry said as he spotted Ron and Hermione behind George. Hermione was avoiding Ron, and only listening in because Harry was her friend, and she was pretty nosy lately.

"Sorry, mate. We're just curious to see what's going on in your _love life_," George said, fluttering his hands in front of his chest and leaning back when he said "love life". Ron bursted out laughing, and Hermione folded her arms across her chest and stormed off. Harry couldn't help but join the laughter. Slowly but surely, the hours passed and it was around midnight.

"I think I should be going. Thanks for the great birthday, everyone," Harry said with a yawn.

"Where are you going to go, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place. I'm going for a job interview to be an Auror next week."

"Next week?" Mr. Weasley interupted.

"Well, I have to provide for myself somehow."

"What about the gold you have in your Gringotts vault?"

"I'm saving that for my future children," Harry said. He received a kind look from the Weasleys, and teary eyes from Hermione.

"That's sweet, dear. Well, if you ever need anything at all, just send us an owl, and we'll be happy to help," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay. Thanks again," Harry said, as he apparated into Twelve Grimmauld Place.

--------------------

"Yes, I think that we may find a perfect spot for you here at the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter," a tall man with neat, brown hair said as he shook Harry's hand roughly. "Welcome to the Auror Department."

"Thank you, Mr. Jacobs," Harry said.

"Arrive here at six o'clock sharp. Your office is office number seventy two, Mr. Potter. You will find a note with work instructions on your desk."

"Alright. Thanks again."

Harry felt his spirits rise as he walked out of the Ministry of Magic. He received many glances from other wizards and witches, and they were in shock to see that he was carrying a suitcase and wearing presentable attire.

"A job already?" "The boy's gone mad!" "He doesn't need a job with that gold in his Gringotts vault."

He heard several whispers and snickers, but ignored them. When he apparated into his home, he found Hermione's owl waiting for him at the edge of his kitchen window. He opened the envelope carefully and took out the letter.

_Harry,_

_How'd the interview go? I'm sure that you got the job! Who could turn down the guy who defeated Voldemort for a job as an Auror? _

_I'm worried about you, though. Maybe you should just use the gold, and you'll make more money once you can get things together and then get a job._

_I heard that Hogwarts is fixed up now, and they're going to be open for the coming school year. I wonder what our seventh year there was like. I guess we'll never know, huh? But going on that hunt with you and that prat was more exciting and dramatic than any of our years at Hogwarts._

_I would love to get together some time, when you're not busy at work or something. You can even invite the prat – I'm willing to try to become friends with him as long as he doesn't scream at me when ever I hug you or something stupid like that. Did I mention that he's such a prat?_

_Okay, sorry about that. Well, I hope that you reply back as soon as possible. I'm dying to hear from you._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Harry read the letter over and over again until he practically memorized it. He got his quill and began writing back to her.

_Hermione,_

_I'd love to get together. And I'll invite Ron if you're serious about letting him join us. How about at my place this Saturday? I have my day off on Saturdays._

_Speaking of which, yes, I got the job. The interview went better than I thought it would be, but it was weird how everyone kept calling me Mr. Potter instead of Harry. I'll get used to it, I guess._

_I wonder what Hogwarts looks like now after the battle. You know, I don't think we ever got rid of that bed in the corridor. I could just imagine one of the professor's reactions to see a bed in a secluded hall._

_I guess I'll see you on Saturday, then._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"You know who it's for," Harry told Hermione's owl, and it nodded, taking off into the blue sky.

-----------------------

"Hello, Harry!" a voice came from a figure that apparated into his kitchen. Harry jumped from the sudden arrival.

"Are you trying to kill me, Hermione? Could I get a warning next time?"

"Haha. Nope, I'll keep apparating in front of you until you drop dead."

"You're such a great friend," Harry said sarcastically.

"Is the prat here?"

"You mean Ron? No, he's late."

"Typical Ronald," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that!" another voice came from the kitchen. A red haired figure walked towards them, revealing Ron.

"We weren't lying, you know. You're always late."

"Oh, like you weren't, Hermione!"

"Both of you shut up!" Harry interupted. "I am sick and tired of you guys arguing with each other. You have no idea how hard it is to deal with this. Just try to get along with each other for once!"

"Take it easy, mate," Ron said, exaggerating his steps away from Harry. Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Harry didn't even bother to argue with them.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well, I invited a few more people," Harry said. And as if on cue, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender apparated into the room. Hermione and Ron gasped, exchanging hugs and greetings with everyone, although Hermione hesitated to greet Lavender.

"I heard that you got a job as an Auror, Harry!" Neville exclaimed as everyone sat in Harry's living room.

"You did, now?" Seamus gave him a confused look. "Already?"

"What about all that gold you have in your Gringotts vault?" Parvati asked. "You don't need a job now with all that money!"

"I'm saving the money," Harry said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"For what?" Lavender asked blankly.

"For my future children."

"Oh, I get it!" Luna bursted. "That's nice of you, Harry, getting a dangerous job at an early age now just so your children could have enough money." Parvati and Lavender nodded, and Neville and Seamus smiled weakly. Harry had gotten used to this response, so he nodded softly. Then his head turned to Hermione, who was staring into the fireplace. She had a blanket wrapped around her, although the temperature was perfect. She turned her head and caught Harry's glance.

'Are you alright?' he mouthed. She didn't respond, but instead gave him a blank look. 'Hermione?'

She walked into the sitting room, on the other side of the house, and Harry followed her. "I'll be right back," he told his friends as he approached the sitting room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her. She bursted out into tears and ran up to him. He was now terrified for his friend. "Come on, please tell me what's going on!"

"Harry, I can't live this way anymore!"

"What way?" Harry asked. She looked up at him with teary eyes and coughed.

"Exactly! I don't know what way I'm living. My parents are still in Australia –"

"WHAT?!" Harry nearly exploded. "You didn't lift the charm?"

"No, I didn't. I want them to be safe."

"But what about you? Where are you living?" Harry's hands were now trembling.

"Nowhere. I'm living on the streets."

The words stabbed through him like a thousand knives. Hermione. Homeless. It just couldn't be right. Harry wrapped his arms around his friend and held onto her tighter than ever, as if she was his lifeline.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know, Harry. Please don't be mad!" There was one thing about Hermione that Harry would never be able to understand. Whenever she did something that caused Harry to hug her and care for her, she thought that he would get mad.

"I'm not mad, Hermione. You can live with me," the words slipped out of Harry, but he didn't regret them one bit.

"But I don't have a job, Harry!"

"I can provide for both of us," Harry said as he looked down at Hermione's face. For the first time ever, he saw the natural beauty in her. Her naturally curly hair fell below her shoulders perfectly and her chocolate brown eyes danced with a mix of emotions. Her lips moved to form that priceless smile that Harry had always admired. He stroked her hair as she placed her head on his chest and finally stopped crying.

"I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"Same here, Hermione," Harry stroked her hair again. "Same here."

--------------------

"Is that the last of it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think that's all my stuff. Thanks," Hermione replied.

The two friends walked upstairs with Hermione's belongings and placed them on her bed. Harry walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to unpack her own things. He walked downstairs to write a letter to Ron, since he hadn't explained the situation to him, leaving his friend confused about what was going on just a few days before.

_Ron,_

_Do you remember when you saw me and Hermione hugging in my sitting room? Well, it wasn't for the heck of it, and we're just friends. I wanted to clear that out with you before I continued._

_Hermione hadn't lifted the charm on her parents, leaving them in Australia with new identities. She wanted them to be safe. Since she couldn't afford a place to live, she was living on the streets and didn't even tell us. But it doesn't matter that she didn't tell us before, because she did the right thing and found the courage to tell me. Hermione told me about the situation, and immediately I offered for her to live with me until she can get a job and afford her own place and whatnot. She's unpacking as I'm writing this, and I hope you don't mind that she's staying with me. We're both her friends and we want the best for her. I know that the second you get this that you'll apparate into my house, but please don't do that right now. Hermione is a little overwhelmed with the luxuries such as a stove and shower that she hasn't been in contact with for a few weeks. _

_I'll send you an owl when she's ready to talk to anyone else. Hermione's a bit fragile right now, and I hope that you understand. _

_From,_

_  
Harry_

"I'm done packing!" Hermione screamed from her room.

"Alright!" Harry screamed back. He gave the letter to Ron to his new owl. "Give this to Ron and don't leave until he writes a letter back." The owl nodded and flew off to the Burrow.

"I sent an owl to Ron, explaining the situation," Harry said as he saw Hermione come down the stairs.

"Oh no."

"I told him not to come until you're ready to see anyone else, don't worry."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem."

The next day, Harry received a letter back from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Why didn't she tell us beforehand? How could she live on the streets and not tell us? I know that you just care about her being safe now, but I can't believe that she couldn't trust us. Well, you two have fun over there without me. I'm alright with hearing mum's random bursts of tears over Fred and constantly worrying about Ginny at Hogwarts._

_But honestly, mate, I think she needs you more than anyone else. Even when we were snogging in the Great Hall the day Voldemort fell, she caught your glimpse and looked at you in a way that she's never looked at me before. And I saw the hurt in your eyes to see her kissing someone else. She pulled away from me and said that she should go check up on you._

_Anyways, you are quite the protective one. I actually disobeyed you and tried to apparate into your house. You put a bloody charm on it to stop me from getting there by magic! How far are you going to go to protect her? You're mad, Harry. Just mad._

_From,_

_Ron_

Harry laughed at Ron's last comment as he saw Hermione walk into the kitchen. Quickly, he put the note down into his pocket.

"Ron wrote back?"

"Er…kind of…"

"Let me see," Hermione demanded as she held out her hand for the letter. Obeying her, Harry took the letter out and placed it in her hand. She took it and read it carefully.

"You put a charm on the house?"

"Well, I knew that you really didn't want to see anybody else until you got comfortable, so I…yeah, I did," Harry said. Hermione glanced at the letter again.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For hurting you like that. Ron and I…we shouldn't have been snogging in plain sight for you to see. Even Ron noticed the hurt in your eyes, and he's usually oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings."

Harry thought about this. What was Hermione trying to get at?

"Er…" Harry was at loss for words. He stroked his hair, which was a habit for when he didn't know what to say; he tended to not want to hurt anyone's feelings, but sometimes did that just by not saying anything. Realizing Harry's habit, Hermione quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I was thinking about getting a job soon. I know how hard you've been working to provide for both of us."

"Oh, it's no bother, but it would sure help if you could get a job when you're ready. It would also be a waste to see a smart person like you not go anywhere career-wise," Harry said. Hermione slightly blushed and looked away.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Ginny?" Hermione asked. Harry's stomach dropped. "She was under the Imperious Curse when she kissed Malfoy. It was out of her control."

"I don't think I want to talk about this, Hermione."

"Harry, I know that you still care about her. Do you love her?" Hermione asked again. Harry thought about this. Did he love Ginny, even though she kissed Malfoy? _It was under her control_, Hermione's voice rang in his head. _She was under the Imperious Curse when she kissed him._ Harry hadn't felt the same way towards Ginny ever since she broke his heart the night that Voldemort was defeated. Imperious Curse or not, he couldn't help but think that she would be unfaithful without being put under the curse at all.

"If I truly care for someone and I would do anything to protect them mean that I love them?" Harry asked Hermione.

"To me, yes, it means that you love them," she said.

Harry glanced up at Hermione, and he saw her look into his emerald eyes; the same eyes that were now screaming "I love you".

* * *

**Author's Note: **This ending just kind of popped into my head, so I figured what the heck, let me wing it. I'm actually quite pleased with myself, but are you pleased? Review! Thank you so much for reading, even if you didn't review for some reason. 


	4. Love is Decieving

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaack! With chapter 4! Remember, I'm trying to cover nineteen years after the battle at Hogwarts, so I must be insane, right? Right. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm starting to start a romantic relationship between Harry and Hermione. We left off with a really cute scene with the two.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters, objects, etc. of the sequel. But thanks to I can totally just take her characters and do whatever I want with them...muahaha!

**Warning: **Deathly Hallows spoilers. Read the book already!

**Special thanks to MidnightWaterLily, gu61, Isadora120, and Vanilor the White Phoenix for reviewing this story! You guys rock:)**

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter 4

_Looks can be decieving, but love is even worse._

Harry sat in front of his fireplace, confused with his sudden mix of emotions. Did he _love_ Hermione? Like a sister, yes, but was there something more? No, there couldn't be. He had been best friends with her ever since he saved her from the troll in their first year at Hogwarts. He just cared for her and would do anything to protect her, like a friend should. Right, that was it.

"Harry! Harry! Guess what!" Harry heard Hermione's joyful tone ring throughout Twelve Grimmauld Place. He snapped his head around to see her skipping down the steps.

"What is it?" Harry asked her, desperately wanting to know what she could be so excited about.

"Ministry – Magical Law Enforcement – job!" she was barely able to speak as she jumped up and down.

"_What_?"

"Well, you know how I was out all morning?"

"Yeah…" Harry was eager to find out where she was getting at.

"Well, I had a job interview to be a secretary at the Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry, and I got the job!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wow! That's wonderful, Hermione!"

"I know, right? But it's a pretty low paying job, and I work there three days a week," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter. We should celebrate!" Harry began. "What do you want to do?"

A smile spread across Hermione's face as she looked up and thought. "Hmm…Can we go shopping?" Harry knew that Hermione wasn't the kind of person who enjoyed gatherings, even for herself. But, despite the fact that she hated gatherings, she was still a girl; so he nodded his head as they apparated into Diagon Alley.

---------------------

"I like this one!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out a book from a shelf in a small, unknown bookstore. Apparently, Hermione usually shopped here for her books and Harry hadn't even heard of the place. Harry walked up to her and saw her holding out a book called _Working at the Ministry: Secretary Edition_. He slightly smiled. Hermione always seemed to need to know about whatever she was trying to accomplish in life. Harry admired that about her.

"Perfect."

"Harry, I don't –"

"It's alright, I'll pay. You've said that after everything you've chosen," Harry said. Hermione tried to protest, but he wouldn't let her. He paid for her book, handed it to her, and they walked out into the long pathway of Diagon Alley.

"Where to next?" Harry asked her. She was skimming through the pages of her new book and looked up and him.

"Well, I think that we've done enough shopping."

Harry was completely fine with Hermione's response as he struggled to hold three heavy bags. She got robes, each taking up one bag, and Hermione was holding her book close to her chest. She had insisted to hold her own purchases, but Harry, being Harry, wouldn't give her the bags.

"Alright. Let's go then," Harry said quickly as they both apparated back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Thanks for everything, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I really appreciate it."

Harry hugged her back with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm really proud that you got the job."

Hermione pulled herself away and gently yawned. "Well, good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione."

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

Hermione leaned in and softly kissed Harry's cheek. "Thanks for being a great friend."

Harry, dumbfounded, touched the spot where Hermione had kissed him. His emerald eyes looked up and saw the last bit of her disappear upstairs.

--------------------

An owl appeared at the foot of Harry's bed holding an envelope that read _Harry Potter_ on the cover. Recognizing it as the Weasley's owl, he reached over and grabbed the letter.

_Harry,_

_I know that when you saw our owl that you expected a letter from Ron, but this time, you're getting one from me, Ginny. How are you? Okay, okay, you're not buying it. I wanted to say sorry again, because you might have forgotten that I already said it a few months ago._

_I want to know if there's still an "us", or maybe you seeing me kissing Draco (under the Imperious Curse) shattered your thoughts of our future. You don't have to respond immediately…think about it, please._

_Happy Halloween._

_Ginny_

Harry read the note over again, perplexed that Ginny would ever write him a letter in the state that their relationship was in.

"Good morning!" Hermione bursted into Harry's room without a warning, and he jumped. "Sorry, I didn't know you were just getting up…"

"Good morning, and it's okay."

"Who's the letter from?"

"Er…"

"Harry, who is the letter from?" Hermione demanded.

"N-Nobody important," Harry said, startled at Hermione's tone.

"As you wish, Harry. Well, you've got a day off, don't you? It's Halloween, after all," she said.

Halloween. _Halloween._ The night that his parents died. Was it seventeen years ago already?

"Yes, I do. Mr. Jacobs felt sympathy for me and gave me the day off," Harry's tone seemed to deepen at his statement.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that –" Hermione began.

"It's alright," Harry said and he stood up from under his covers. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he could've sworn that he saw Hermione's cheeks turn pink. "I should put on some clothes." They both laughed.

"See you at breakfast. Take your time," Hermione said over her shoulder as she walked out of his bedroom.

Harry got dressed and, without even thinking, laid back down onto his bed and closed his eyes. He thought of his parents, and he felt closer to them than he had before – this always happened on Halloween.

Hours later, Harry's eyes opened to see Hermione smiling at him. "Rise and shine," she said to him.

"Oh God…I fell asleep, didn't I?"

Hermione nodded. "For a few hours, actually. I didn't want to wake you."

Harry slowly got up, not even under his covers, and said, "Oh. Thanks."

The day slowly turned to night as the darkness was realized in the sitting room, where Harry and Hermione were resting in silence, staring at the fireplace. They heard children laughing outside in their costumes, and then heard a knock on the doorbell. Harry looked at Hermione, who rushed into the kitchen to get some candy.

"This is the fifteenth person tonight," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Ignoring him, Hermione came back with a huge bowl of candy and opened the door. Just for laughs, Harry walked up next to his friend. Before them stood two young children, Harry guessed they were siblings, dressed as a witch and a wizard. He smiled softly.

"Trick or treat!" they screamed as they held out their bags.

"Happy Halloween! I like your costumes," Hermione winked at Harry and the girl smiled.

"I'm a witch and he's a wizard! Did you know that they're real?"

"For the last time, Penny, witches and wizards aren't real!"

"Yes, they are, too! I can do magic. Watch me lift the candy from the bowl!" The girl lifted her fake wand to the candy. Harry saw Hermione lift her wand, too, but kept it unseen from the children. Slowly, the candy levitated from the bowl. The boy gasped at what he thought his sister had done. The girl gasped even louder, screaming, "Mommy! Look! I lifted the candy with my magic wand!"

The children's mother didn't even look up. "Wow, honey, that's nice."

The girl glanced at Harry and Hermione and said, "Are your kids trick or treating, too?"

"Oh, we don't –" Harry began.

"—have kids. We're just friends," Hermione finished, blushing slightly.

"Well, Happy Halloween. Thanks for the candy!" the girl exclaimed, running down the steps in excitement over the magic she thought she had achieved. Harry closed the door and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer her and continued to laugh. "Seriously, why are you laughing?"

When Harry ignored her for the second time, Hermione began laughing with him. "I-I don't know," Harry finally answered, somehow causing them to laugh even harder. He felt small hands on his shoulders and looked down to see Hermione holding on to him for support from her from falling from laughing so hard. Harry fell down onto his couch as Hermione went over him. Eventually, they stopped and realized the position they were in.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Harry," Hermione coughed.

"Yeah, it's alright," Harry said, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," Hermione said, and Harry nodded.

As he heard the last of Hermione's footsteps, Harry began thinking about his parents again. He rushed up to his bedroom to grab a picture of him, his father, and his mother and walked back downstairs. Harry sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace and stared at the picture. He kept looking at it until he memorized every last detail, such as where a certain pebble was or how a cloud was positioned.

From seeing the picture for so long, Harry made a decision. He was going to his parent's graves. He looked up the stairs, thinking about bringing Hermione along, but he didn't want to wake her. Harry's hands itched for a quill and some paper to write a note that he would be out, but he didn't want to make her worried, either. So he stood up, shut his eyes, and apparated to his parent's graves in Godric's Hollow.

The cool fall air surrounded Harry as he looked around the cemetery. The last time he was here was around Christmas time last year with Hermione, when everything was blanketed in soft snow. But now he could tell where James and Lily Potter's graves were from where he was. Slowly, he approached the tombstones of his parents and sat down. Unlike last time, Harry began to talk to them as if they were alive. He almost felt their spirits near him as he spoke.

"Hey, Mum and Dad. It's been seventeen years since you…you know," Harry began. "I got a job as an Auror. It's weird being called Mr. Potter. It reminds me too much of you, dad. I hope that you're having a good time with Sirius up there. I miss him, so can you tell him that I said 'hi'? Well, my job isn't as hard as I thought it was, but I'm at the bottom of the career track. I have to dedicate six days a week there, and I got today off even though it's not a Saturday. Hermione got a job, too. Oh, speaking of Hermione, she's living with me in Twelve Grimmauld Place. You see, she was…living on the streets because she put her parent's in Australia with new identities in order for her to help me on the horcrux hunt, and she wanted to keep them safe, so she didn't lift the charm.

"So when she told me about her situation, I immediately offered for her to move in with me. I couldn't believe that after so much of her studying at Hogwarts that she would end up on the streets. But she's much better, and we're getting along great. And to be honest with you, she's a better friend than Ron at times. Ron's my best mate, don't get me wrong, but he can so get jealous and stubborn that I want to hex him until he stops moving. Hermione, on the other hand, actually understands me. I can talk to her about anything; she's always there for me.

"Anyways, I've wanted to try to come up with happy thoughts about you guys. All I think about is negativity; Hermione basically proved it to me. You see, she read my mind with a mind reading charm, and every time she did, she began to cry. I've tried to block my thoughts, but she's slips in anyway. What goes on in my mind is too depressing for her, and one of the most painful things I've ever been through is seeing Hermione cry."

Before Harry could continue, he heard footsteps behind him. By instinct, he clutched his wand and turned around.

"Harry! Don't hex me!" A pleasant, familiar voice said.

"H-Hermione?"

"You were gone when I woke up to get some water…I figured that you were here, so I came to join you. Actually, it seems like I've interupted, sorry."

"It's no problem. H-How much did you hear?" Harry asked, his heart pounding faster than usual.

"Enough," she answered with a teary smile.

"Oh…" Harry's voice trailed off Hermione sat down next to him. She had heard about how great he had explained her, how important she was to him. Then how come Harry felt embarrassed?

"Harry, I understand that you were talking to your parents. I could leave if you want me to," Hermione said as she began to stand up. But Harry clutched her arm and pulled her back down.

"C-Can you s-stay here? P-Please?" Harry asked, tears somehow managing to get to the edge of his eyes. Hermione made an understanding nod and softly coughed.

Harry looked down at the tombstones that read his parent's names. Did they even know that he was there? Were their spirits even listening to him blab on about Hermione?

"What's it like without any parents around?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice. Her parents were in Australia with no identity, and she intended to keep it that way for their safety.

Harry thought about this. What was it like without any parents? He lived his entire life without them, so how come he couldn't answer her question? It was all he ever knew, so was she asking for a contrast between with and without parents? Or was she just asking for one simple explanation…what was it like without parents?

"Er…It's normal to me, since it's all I've ever known," Harry said. "Sorry, I don't really know how to explain what it's without parents."

"Sorry I asked," Hermione said, looking down.

Harry looked back at his parent's graves. _Without parents._ He still couldn't answer Hermione's question to save his life. There couldn't be one answer; he'd have to tell his life story, which she already knew. Harry would have to tell her how Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, or how the Dursley's mistreated him, or how his own parents weren't there to see him board the Hogwarts train, or how Sirius became the closest thing to being with his mom and dad, or how everyone talked about Mr. and Mrs. Potter in past tense, or how he was now on the verge of tears because he was standing above his parent's dead bodies. Harry didn't even need to look at Hermione to know that she had read his mind. He made a mental note to ask her how she slipped into his mind.

Harry slowly laid down across their graves and clutched the soft grass. A few minutes later, Hermione laid down right in front of him, and Harry's arms instinctively snaked around her waist. She began to softly cry, and after what seemed like hours, they both got up from the cool, autumn ground. Harry wiped her tears with his left hand, and she managed to force a small smile.

Harry lifted up his wand and caused two flowers to appear out of thin air. He handed one to Hermione, and held onto one himself. Then he placed his flower on his father's grave and said, "Rest in peace, dad."

Hermione, following Harry, placed her flower on his mother's grave and said, "Rest in peace, Lily."

"I love you both," Harry said, tears now falling down his cheeks. Hermione stood beside him and looked down and James and Lily's graves.

He didn't want to cry; his parents wouldn't want him to. They would want him to be strong. So he wiped his tears, or at least tried to. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and tightly hugged him. He did the same and smelled the sweet scent of her bushy hair. "Thank you," he whispered right in her ear. And at that moment, Harry felt the sudden need to kiss her right on the lips, but held back fearing what her response would be. Instead, they apparated back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked, looking at his tear-marked face.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be o-okay," Harry answered.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, goodnight, then."

Harry approached Hermione and, without even thinking about it, kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

Hermione, blushing furiously, smiled and walked upstairs, touching the spot where Harry had kissed her.

--------------------

"Harry, we're going to be late if you don't get out of there now!" Hermione demanded.

"I'm coming!" Harry screamed back, running out of his room and into the kitchen with Hermione.

"It's Christmas morning, Harry, you can at least put some effort into your appearance," Hermione said, gesturing towards his hair.

"But they won't recognize me if my hair is neat," Harry responded, earning laughter from his friend.

"Fine, fine. Let's go then."

They apparated into the Burrow, immediately receiving Mrs. Weasley's rib-crushing hug.

"Happy Christmas, Harry and Hermione!" she exclaimed. "Ron is in his room."

Harry and Hermione walked upstairs and into their friend's room. When they opened his door, Ron didn't like…Ron. He looked like a worn, drained out, depressed person who had nothing better to do but sit in his room and sulk; which was exactly what he was doing – sulking.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"H-Hi, Hermione," Ron said, startled by the sudden greeting. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and smiled. Harry returned the smile.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said.

"And to you, mate. How's work going?"

"It's alright. A few Death Eaters are trying to rise to power again, but that's the only real threat we got. Without Voldemort, they're nothing," Harry said.

"I see…I heard that you got a job, Hermione. How is that going?" Ron seemed more interested in Hermione's job than Harry's.

"Not much, really. All I do is organize…for now, at least," Hermione said, obviously noticing what Harry had.

Suddenly, Ginny walked into the room. "Happy Christmas, guys!" She hugged Hermione and nodded to Harry. "Am I getting a letter back?"

"W-What letter?"

"Remember? I sent you a letter on Halloween!" Ginny said. Hermione shot Harry a glance.

"Oh, that. Er…maybe."

"Good enough!" Ginny answered as she kissed Harry on the cheek. Hermione was now giving Harry a death glare.

"Huh?" he turned to Ron, almost looking for some kind of explanation.

" 'Good enough!' " Hermione mimicked, more to entertain Ron than Harry. When she saw Harry laughing, she immediately stopped.

"Lunch, everyone!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from downstairs. Ron gestured towards the door and Harry held it open for Hermione, then they approached the Burrow's kitchen.

The kitchen looked the same, except that Fred's chair was now very dusty. Why the Weasleys kept it there, or didn't even keep the dust off, puzzled Harry. Everyone exchanged "Happy Christmas!" and hugs while Mrs. Weasley served the delicious Christmas lunch.

"So, Harry, how's the Auror Department?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a little boring without Voldemort in power. A few Death Eaters are trying to make a comeback without him," Harry answered.

"I see…yes, the Ministry isn't doing much at the moment. And I heard that you have a job as well, Hermione. How is that going?"

"I'm working at the Ministry, too, Mr. Weasley. I'm a secretary at the Magical Law Enforcement Department. All I do is organize papers and such; there's really nothing to do."

"Well, I sure hope that it can pay your bills, Hermione. Secretaries don't get much money in, you know."

Harry felt like smacking Ron. Instead, he shot a glance at him. Why didn't he tell Mr. Weasley about how Hermione was living with Harry?

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, I probably don't make enough money to pay my own bills. You see, I'm living with Harry at Twelve Grimmauld Place for now. It's a long story, and sorry to sound rude, but I'd rather not explain it," Hermione answered.

"Ah, yes, I understand. Ron has knowledge of this, I suspect?" Mr. Weasley looked at his youngest son. Ron nodded, not making eye contact. "I see…"

"George, don't mind me asking, but are you still running the joke shop?" Harry asked. George glanced at Harry, not expecting to be brought into a conversation.

"Fred would want me to continue it, so yes, I am. It's doing great, actually; not what we expected, you know…" George's voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm glad that business is going well," was all Harry could say before silence blanketed the table for the rest of the meal.

"Psst! Hermione!" Harry heard Ron whisper to Hermione. Anyone with a brain knew that Ron was horrible at whispering, and that he might as well scream.

"What is it, Ronald?" Hermione whispered back.

"Meet me in my room."

"Why --?"

"Just do it! Please!"

"Fine!"

Hermione looked over at everyone at the table and said, "Excuse us." Harry shot her a glance, wondering what was going on, but she ignored him. Annoyed, Harry excused himself as well, but sat in the Burrow's living room. He remembered the same scent from when Rufus Scrimegour, the previous Minister of Magic, gave the trio their things that Dumbledore had left them in his will.

Harry's head was drawn to an unknown force, and when he finally realized what it was, he picked it up. It was Ron's Deluminator. As if on cue, voices started coming out of it and a small screen appeared, showing what seemed to be Ron's bedroom.

"Ron, why did you even bring me here?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to settle things out…you know, between us," Ron said.

"Settle things? Ron, we broke up already."

"But I can't stop thinking about you! I can't sleep one night without dreaming about you! I can't do anything without wishing you were here with me!"

"That's sweet, but –"

"But _what_, Hermione? Is there something going on between you and Harry?"

"How could you just bring me here and say that Harry and I are…together?"

"Well, you live together, so I assumed…"

"Assumed that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Harry _does _get everything that he wants…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's pretty obvious that you likes you more than a friend, Hermione. I see the way he looks at you, and don't try to ignore it. He's really over protective of you, too."

"Oh, forgive him for protecting his friend!" Hermione defended Harry, although she seemed somewhat convinced about what Ron was saying.

"Well, I feel so left out of the loop with you living with Harry. I need, you Hermione."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Hermione said, looking down at the wooden flooring beneath her.

"You don't have to say anything, Hermione," Ron said as he leaned in closer towards her.

Harry felt his stomach doing flips and turns, and his face turned red with envy and anger. He looked down for a few moments, and then looked back up to see Ron and Hermione entwined in a close embrace, kissing each other fiercely. One of Ron's hands was in Hermione's hair, the other on her back, and vice versa. Harry couldn't watch any longer as he turned off the Deluminator. He sat back down into the chair in the living room and let his thoughts drift away from the disturbing scene he saw in Ron's room. About ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs, blushing.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, acting as if nothing happened.

"H-Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Seriously, Harry. What is wrong?"

"Nothing! I told you!" Harry said as he stormed up the stairs. Shutting his eyes, he heard Ron say,

"Oh…"

Harry walked into the guest room of the Burrow, and imagined the deer-in-headlight faces of Ron and Hermione as they looked at the Deluminator, knowing what Harry had just seen.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh. I honestly think that I could've done better. Remember that this story is not R/Hr, but I'm not going to have H/Hr get together just yet. 


	5. Cheating and some Almost Kissing

**Author's Note:** I'm still trying to cover nineteen years, which will take a long time, since I'm not even done with one year. There is a Christmas celebration in this chapter, and please note that I don't have anything against any other holidays, but I celebrate Christmas, and JKR had them celebrate Christmas, so that's just what I'm having them celebrate Christmas. I do not mean to offend anyone else's holidays, or to influence that Christmas is the "best holiday", because that is honestly **not** what I think. I'm sorry if you take it that way.

**Disclaimer: **This is getting pretty old, guys – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe, etc. Not me.

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter Five

_Don't fool yourself into thinking that your friendship is like a brother and sister relationship. Brothers and sisters don't almost kiss each other on the lips._

Harry's stomach continued doing flips and turns as he sat in the guest room in the Burrow. _Hermione's just your friend, you shouldn't feel jealous that she was kissing someone else._

He couldn't help but feel envious of Ron. Why was he feeling this way? It didn't mind him too much before. Was it because their friendship had gotten so strong over the past few months? _Yes, _thought Harry, _that's it._

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice from the outside of the door.

"Yes?"

"It's just me. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harry sighed. Hermione walked in with a hint of guilt on her face.

"I know what you saw, Harry."

"What do you mean?" Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know that you saw me and Ron…you know…"

"Okay, I saw it with the Deluminator. It went on by itself; I didn't try to spy on you guys."

"I wasn't going to accuse you of doing that. Listen, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. You just looked really upset, especially at me," Hermione said. Harry didn't answer. "Why were you upset?"

The words stung Harry. He didn't even know the answer. _Why were you upset?_ The question kept saying itself over and over again in his head.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. It might be because I've been friends with you for so long that I couldn't really imagine you dating anyone. Or it could be because I felt out of the loop when it came to you and Ron's relationship," Harry said.

"What do you really think it might be, Harry?" Hermione said. Harry was shocked that she didn't have her wand out to read his mind. She no longer needed a wand to read his mind – his expressions always said enough. He thought about his answer. _I'm jealous of Ron, _the truth was ringing inside his head.

"Never mind it," Harry snapped.

"Well, if you want to come downstairs to exchange presents, then…you know…" Hermione said with a tone of hurt in her voice.

"Hermione, I –" Harry began, trying to apologize for his thoughtless tone.

"Forget it. I'll be downstairs."

Harry watched her walked downstairs hanging her head down. He felt like smacking himself across the face before Hermione would.

_Exchange presents._ Harry's face lit up as he thought of the present he got for Hermione. He hadn't done as much as he'd hope to for her birthday that year, so he hoped that her Christmas present would make up for it. He rushed downstairs to see two presents on the table left for him.

"Harry! Open up your presents already!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone else was already talking amongst themselves, except for Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Harry answered, smiling. He opened up the first present was from all the Weasleys: a new, updated Firebolt, in case he ever wanted to fly for recreation. "Wow! Thanks, guys!"

The Weasleys smiled and encouraged him to open the next, and last, present. It was from Hermione. Not surprised at all to see a rectangular wrapping, he opened it and took out a book called _Quidditch: The Science behind the Broomstick._

"Thanks, Hermione!" Harry said as he looked over at his friend. He saw the expression on her face, and knew that she didn't feel like smiling or showing any emotion towards him after their confrontation in the bedroom. "Now for _your _presents!"

Hermione shifted on her feet and Ron managed a small smile. Harry gave Ron a wrapped present and Hermione, a note. Ron opened his gift, revealing Quidditch posters, and Harry earned a smile and a friendly hug. Then he watched Ron run upstairs with the posters, probably to place them on the wall in his room.

Hermione finally opened up the ribbon that was enclosing the note. She looked pretty upset that all she got was a _note._ Harry watched her read it carefully, and imagined the words himself. He had read it over and over again until it was perfect.

_Hermione,_

_I know what you're thinking – a note? I've been friends with Harry for eight years and all he gets me is a note for Christmas?_

_I'm really sorry that I didn't do much for your birthday…I can't come up with a big enough excuse or apology, but I think I might've come through this time. No, not with this note. I have something else in store for you that I couldn't possibly fit in the Burrow. But before I take you to your present, I want to say a few things._

_Ever since I saved you from the troll in our first year, we became the best of friends. Then in our second year, you got petrified and Ginny got possessed…a little too much for twelve year olds, huh? Third year; you stuck with me on the confusion about Sirius, and that ride on Buckbeak was the most memorable ride of my life – more memorable than any trip on my broomstick. In fourth year, well, I couldn't possibly fit all the drama on this note. We had ups and downs, but it came out to a "happy ending", or at least what I would call it. _

_Our friendship blocked how I saw you on the outside, but at the Yule Ball, I finally realized that you are a very attractive girl. Ron noticed it too, but he seemed to show it in a different way. I'm sorry about not sticking up for you; but then again, I didn't stick up for Ron either. I'm glad that you came up with the idea for Dumbledore's Army; everyone really had a glad time, and it was all because of you. When you got hit by that curse from Dolohov, I felt like I had been hit with it, too. I couldn't do anything but stare at your motionless body. I couldn't check for your pulse. I couldn't scream your name, because I was in so much shock. I couldn't cry; the tears seemed to freeze on the edges of my eyes. I couldn't even hold onto you for what I thought would've been the last time. Sixth year, I realized that you truly had feelings for Ron. I didn't know what to think about the situation. There was too much going on that year to even bother to recall anything else._

_Seventh "year". I never felt so close to you when Ron left us. I felt some kind of connection between us, something that I couldn't really explain. I used to hear you cry at night over Ron's departure and I couldn't have the courage to even comfort you. I feel sorry that I never did. _

_You stuck with me, though, throughout everything. From when I saved you from the troll to the moment I'm writing this note, eight years later. _

_Now, with that said, let me talk about your present. I really hope that you like it. But, it's at Twelve Grimmauld Place. I told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about your present, and they agreed that the second you're finished reading this letter, if you want to apparate to Twelve Grimmauld Place from anticipation, than don't hesitate to do so. Just give me a warning so that I can see your priceless smile._

Hermione lifted her head up from the note with tear-filled eyes. But Harry realized that they were tears of joy.

"Oh, Harry! That means so much to me!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around her friend. Harry caught her, speechless.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas!" she replied, apparating them both back to Twelve Grimmauld Place. She gripped his hand tightly as he led her to a door at the end of the hallway upstairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"To your present, silly!" Harry said as he opened the door. He heard a shriek of joy from his friend and smiled.

"You didn't! Harry James Potter, YOU _DIDN'T_!" Hermione jumped up and down, skipping throughout the huge room.

Before them was a small library, just for Hermione. Harry had spent a long time constructing this, buying all the books and furniture, and decorating it to satisfy his friend.

"I…I can't believe that you would do this for me! Did you buy all this stuff'?"

Harry nodded, and was suddenly hit by a huge force. Hermione was hugging him tighter than she ever had; so hard that he got knocked down onto the floor.

"S-Sorry!" she got up, wiping her tears of joy. "Thank you so much, Harry!" she said, giving him a gentler hug.

"It's all yours…"

Hermione jumped around even more with excitement.

"…on one condition," Harry said.

"Anything!"

"Remember that I exist."

"How could I forget that you exist?"

"You get pretty into your books, Hermione…"

"Oh, but you're more important than all the books in the world put together!"

The words filled Harry's heart with something so strong, so pleasant, that he wasn't used to. It was love. He felt like kissing Hermione fully on the lips, but he resisted as he remembered that she was Ron's. What was he talking about? She wasn't "owned" by anybody. She could be kissed by anyone that wanted to kiss her; the response was all that really mattered. Without even thinking, Harry approached Hermione so closely that their noses were almost touching. She wasn't pulling away, but she refused to look into his eyes, and Harry knew why.

Any girl that was this close to Harry Potter only had one defense to not kiss him: the same defense that Hermione was using. If she looked into his stunning emerald eyes, she would undoubtedly begin passionately kissing him without even being able to control herself.

Harry walked back to a safe distance where Hermione could look into his eyes without being swept off her feet. He felt guilty about pulling Hermione into such an uncomfortable state. He knew that she wanted to be faithful to Ron.

"Sorry," he finally said.

"It's alright, Harry. Do you mind if I just…read here for a little bit?"

"Yes, I _do_ mind if you read in your library," Harry answered sarcastically. Hermione laughed her cute laugh, and Harry was glad that there were on friendly terms again. "I'll be…you know, around." Hermione nodded and he walked out of Hermione's library.

He walked aimlessly around Twelve Grimmauld Place, wondering why his body had moved so close Hermione, or why he even thought about kissing her on the lips. Sure, he had kissed her cheek before, but that was completely different from kissing someone on the lips.

He sometimes wished that he could slip into Hermione's mind…_wait a minute!_ If he could slip into Voldemort's mind, than that basically screamed that he could slip into anyone's mind. _No, _he thought. _I can't invade her privacy…she never did that when she looked into my mind. I was always feeling saddened when she did that._

Harry refrained himself from the urge to read her mind. If she felt a certain way about him, than there were other ways. A diary, maybe? _No!_ he thought. _Reading her mind is better, at least you can get away with that more easily._

No. He wasn't going to do either. There was no way that he would do that to Hermione. He felt like punching himself in the face for even thinking about invading her privacy like that. Concentrating on his thoughts, he felt a sudden unknown force messing with his mind. He turned around to see Hermione's wand out.

"You noticed it this time. See, you can realize it when you concentrate."

Harry didn't know what to say. Had she heard about him thinking about reading her mind? He hoped that she continued searching through his mind until she noticed that he regretted it extremely. Finally, Harry spoke up with a question that he hadn't (surprisingly) asked her yet.

"Why do you read my mind?" he asked. He heard Hermione sigh, looking down at her feet.

"Because…because sometimes, Harry, you can be such a difficult person to share emotions with. You always keep to yourself, and I feel so left out that you don't bother to try to confide in me about what you feel or what you're thinking. I guess it's because you're a strong person, but even strong people can't bottle up their thoughts and emotions like that. I hate to see you when you're having a little internal battle or using all your willpower to not cry. I feel like there's something that you won't tell me, as if your life will end if you do so. So that's why I read your mind, Harry. I'm sorry that I ever did, but maybe for once if you didn't keep to yourself and confided in your friend more than I wouldn't have even needed to read your mind!" Hermione explained as she stormed off into her library.

Harry was speechless. His jaw felt like it dropped to the floor at the truth. Had he really kept to himself like that? Then he remembered when Hermione said _"I feel like there's something that you won't tell me, as if your life will end if you do so."_

_No, my life won't end, _Harry thought. _But something worse: our friendship._ He could've put a "probably" in there, but he was so used to being negative, he didn't at first. _Our friendship would probably end._

Was it worth the risk? Harry pondered this as he approached Hermione in the library. She glanced at him and moved to an armchair that had its back facing Harry. He had to do something to make it up to her, and make this the best Christmas ever – or better, because it was already her best when she got a small library. He walked out into the hallway.

"Kreacher!" he called his house elf. He apparated right in front of Harry.

"What can Kreacher do for Mr. Potter?" he said in his rags, looking a bit tired.

"I need you to set up a beautiful Christmas dinner on a lake by Hogsmeade for two people. Please."

"Are you going with that mudblood?" Kreacher said with pure disgust.

"Kreacher, don't call her that!" Harry said in a defensive tone.

"Kreacher is sorry. How may he make it up to his master?"

"Just please get the dinner ready as soon as possible, please."

"Kreacher will do that now, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you."

Harry walked back into the library to see Hermione still in the same armchair.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" these words slipped out of Harry's mouth being he could control them.

Hermione's head snapped back over her shoulder and she stood up, slamming her book closed. "So let me get this straight, I let you know that I got pretty upset at you for bottling up your emotions so much, and then five minutes later you come in and ask me to go out with you for dinner?"

"Basically…And it would be just a friendly outing, you know, for a Christmas celebration."

"I guess it won't hurt," Hermione said with that priceless smile. "I'll get ready."

"Thanks, Hermione. Is an hour long enough for you?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

Apparently, Harry got ready in less than fifteen minutes. Pacing around the sitting room, he looked down at his attire. It wasn't formal, but it wasn't casual. It was just right for a Christmas dinner. Around forty five minutes later, a red heel emerged from the darkness of the top of the stairs. Harry wondered where the real Hermione was, not this beautiful woman who was now declining the steps. She had an elegant red dress that hugged her in all the right places and her curls were shinier and had been brought up to the middle of her head by a silver clip. She wasn't wearing too much makeup, but just enough so that it was noticeable. Her lips opened in a smile that revealed her perfect white teeth. Everything about her was just perfect.

"Wow…you look…beautiful, Hermione," Harry finally spoke. Hermione's cheeks matched her dress as she approached her friend.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

Harry had a muggle suit on, the same kind that his Uncle Vernon would wear to go to church or to any special occasion. Muggle suits were actually becoming popular in the wizarding world.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, holding out his arm so that Hermione could wrap her arm around his. She nodded. They apparated into Hogsmeade. He saw her expression and knew that she expected to be brought to a restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Harry said and he winked. Hermione's lips formed an unusual smile; Harry Potter's wink made any girl swoon, even his best friend.

They walked over to the lake and even Harry's breath was taken away. It wasn't overdone, but it looked just nice enough for a friendly Christmas dinner.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione gasped. She hugged Harry and rushed up to the table that was seated for two. "Harry, this is amazing!"

Harry could only smile at his friend. Hermione was officially the happiest person alive now.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," he finally said after she got over the excitement of the gorgeous dinner setting.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek for a few seconds longer than usual. This sent a shiver down his spine and he smiled.

"This is by far my best Christmas ever," Hermione said, beginning to eat their dinner.

"I'm glad."

They ate the rest of their meal and talked about random things, laughed at Harry's sarcastic comments and Hermione's attempt of being serious. They were completely themselves and were having the time of their lives. Before they knew it, midnight approached and Harry suggested that they should apparate back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"No! Let's go through Hogsmeade," Hermione protested.

"At _midnight_?"

"Why not?"

"Did you have too much fire whisky, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No! It wasn't even in the dinner!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Let's go, Harry! What are you waiting for?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry said, jokingly.

Hermione slapped his arm and they made their way back into Hogsmeade. She led them into several different stores, only to criticize different items at stores that they hadn't even discovered.

"I should go back and clean up our dinner setting," Harry suggested with a yawn.

"Oh, alright," Hermione said. "I'll be right there; I just want to check this one store out."

Harry nodded and made his way back to their beautiful dinner setting only to see a certain red-haired young man snogging a certain blonde young woman. It was Ron and Lavender. Snogging. In their dinner setting. Anger rushed through Harry and he clutched his fists as he thought about how unfaithful Ron was being to Hermione – why was he even there? Had he been out with Lavender all night and found a deserted dinner setting? Harry looked around for Hermione. He needed Ron to stop before she got back.

"RON!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Ron looked up and the second his eyes met Harry's, he began trembling with fear. "What the hell?!"

"Harry! Oh, I didn't thought I'd see you here…"

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Ron?! How could you do this Hermione?"

"I…I…" Ron hesitated.

"How could you not be faithful to such a wonderful young woman, Ron? Have you gone completely _mental_?!" Harry was now fuming with anger. "If Hermione was my girlfriend, I would never do something like that to her! _How could you_?!?!"

"I…_Hermione_?"

Harry turned his head to see a teary eyed Hermione looking at Ron with such hurt that Harry felt like crying at the sight of her emotions.

"Hermione, I can explain!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, you can't."

And with that, Hermione disapparated, probably back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, I –"

"Don't talk to me, Ron," Harry said as he apparated into his home. He heard cries and muffles from Hermione's room, so he approached her door.

"Hermione?" he called her. There was no answer. "Hermione?"

"What do you want, Harry?" she snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"Ron just cheated on me. I'm perfectly fine!" she said sarcastically, sounding angrier with every word.

Harry, taken aback by her tone, knew that it was time to walk to his own room. Whenever Hermione was like this, the only thing you could do to not be hexed to the death was to avoid her; when she was ready, she would come out of her room and talk.

He sat down on his bed and let his mind race at an incredible speed with thoughts. Harry could hear Hermione crying from where he was, and it was more painful than any kind of emotional pain that he had ever experienced. He did the only thing that he could do about the situation; go to sleep. He changed into comfortable pants and took his shirt off, than hid himself underneath his covers in order to not hear Hermione cry any longer.

"H-Harry?" a familiar, shaken voice woke him up.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry to wake you…I can't fall asleep," she said in an innocent tone.

Harry didn't know what to do, so he let Hermione take action. She moved towards him and laid herself down in front of him on the bed. Comfortable, Hermione turned around to face Harry. They locked eyes for a moment and she looked away shyly. Harry closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt something touch his bare chest. He looked down to see Hermione looking right up at him, her eyes pleading for him to hold her. Harry wrapped his muscular arms around her and he saw her blushing furiously at the fact that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Sorry…" he said, worrying that he made her uncomfortable.

"Harry, there's nothing to be sorry about! You act like I'm so fragile at times."

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"That's sweet, Harry." Hermione smiled up at him. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms even closer, and their noses were actually touching this time. Not knowing what to do, he just looked into Hermione's eyes and allowed their lips to just almost touch. He could feel her heart beating and her breath was quickened. _How could you take advantage of her like that? She's only this close to you because she caught Ron cheating on her!_ Harry suddenly felt guilt rushing through his body and he backed his face away from her. With an understanding look, she turned her head and closed her eyes. He did the same, and they fell asleep, both dreaming about how close they were to finally kissing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seriously, please read this. I know what you're thinking: "What an easy way to get rid of Ron and Hermione's romantic relationship!" But there's a twist. There's _always_ a twist. Next chapter will be in Hermione's point of view, because Harry's point of view gets boring after a while. I don't know how JKR did that for seven books; I really don't. Please review! Is that too much of a new writer to ask? A lot of people put this story on their Alert list, but only few of them reviewed. 


	6. I Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took longer than usual to get this uploaded. I actually wrote three versions of this, all with three alternate plots, and I chose this one. I worked hard on it, so please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns all that Harry Potter stuff. I don't. Seriously, this is getting _really_ old.

**Warning:** Deathly Hallows spoilers...kind of...not really...

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Six

_You never realize how important someone is until you loose them._

Hermione woke up that morning in an empty bed. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, she got up and walked down into the kitchen. He wasn't there either, but she spotted a note on the counter for her.

_Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry that I couldn't be here this morning. I got called to work today for an emergency. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be home later tonight or tomorrow morning._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Hermione took in the words on the note. It had to be a huge emergency to call him in the day after Christmas. He had told her not to worry, and Hermione could at least do that for him. She trudged to her room, took out her journal, and began writing about how Harry had comforted her that night and it took all the willpower to not worry about her. Hermione had kept the same journal throughout her years at Hogwarts. She flipped to the first page and read it.

_Harry Potter saved me from a troll today! Can you believe it? Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saved me! I think that we could be really good friends. He was really nice to me. I saw the scar on his forehead – I wonder if it hurts him. I was going to ask him, but I didn't want to push the subject of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort seems like a pretty evil wizard, and I hope that Harry can defeat him one day. And when he does, I want to fight with him._

Hermione smiled. She _had_ fought with him, and they won. Desperately, she flipped through random pages and read one of them.

_Ron is such a prat! I can't believe that he would get jealous of Viktor Krum like that. Harry wasn't much help, but I still admired the look on his face when he saw me decline from the steps at the Yule Ball. I can still see his expression even though this was a few hours ago. _

_Well, pushing the Yule Ball aside, I'm worried about Harry. His tasks are hard and life threatening. I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I hope that it's vice versa. I've been fighting along with him for these years, and it just wouldn't be the same if he were gone. At the Quidditch World Cup, he was struggling in his sleep, and I knew that Voldemort was messing with his head. I just wanted to hug him and whisper in his ear that everything was going to be alright. But everything was not going to be alright – his dreams are continuing, and I just want to take the pain away from him. It's not fair that he has to go through this._

Hermione wanted to be with Harry now more than ever. Then she heard the doorbell ring. _It might be Harry!_ She thought to herself.

She rushed down the stairs and opened the door. It wasn't Harry. Before her stood a tall with a black jacket.

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Yes…"

"I assume that you are on Harry Potter's emergency contact list?"

"I…yes, I am."

"I am sorry to tell you this, but Mr. Potter is at St. Mungo's Hospital in the emergency ward," the man's voice had no sympathy.

"He…he…_what_?" Hermione could barely breathe.

"He was hit with a killing curse, but managed a small shield, therefore keeping him alive. I'm afraid that he's not in good shape right now."

"But he was…last night…HARRY!" she exclaimed, and apparated into St. Mungo's. Hermione ran through the halls, screaming Harry's name until a nurse tried to calm her down and told her where he was.

Hermione bursted through the door and gasped. Harry looked like he was asleep, but his eyes were open. His stunning emerald eyes' color seemed to become faded. He was miserable, and Hermione want to take all the pain away, even if that meant for her to have his pain instead.

"Harry…" she approached him with careful steps.

"Her-mio-ne? You're alright?" Harry said, struggling to speak.

Tears started pouring out of Hermione's eyes. Harry looked at her with concern – she knew that he hated to see her crying. A Healer had been next to Harry's bed.

"You are Miss Granger, I'm guessing?" the Healer said. Hermione nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hermione's voice trembled at the words.

"We don't know, Miss Granger. He's going to have to stay here for a few more nights at least, since his body is actually turning on itself, causing him to get worse with every passing second. I'm sorry."

"You mean, he might not…make it?" Hermione asked with more tears emerging from her eyes. The Healer slightly nodded in sympathy. "C-Can you give us s-some time alone, p-please?" Hermione muttered, and the Healer didn't hesitate to leave the room.

"Harry," she called him as her fingers brushed his cheek.

"Hermione," he replied, closing his eyes. "I'm so glad that you're alright. I thought that you were gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I did everything I could, I want you to know that. I tried to save you…but you're okay! You're alright! It's a miracle!" Harry said.

"Harry...what are you talking about?" Hermione said, tears pouring out of her eyes faster than ever.

"Please don't cry. I can't see my best friend like this."

"Sorry," she said, and wiped her tears away immediately. But she couldn't help but cry. Harry was so close to death; the thought was unbearable. "I'll stop crying on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You can't leave me, okay?" Hermione said, and she had to look up to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'll try with every last piece of strength in me," Harry replied, closing his eyes.

"Harry?"

There was no answer.

"HARRY!"

Still, there was no response. The Healer walked in from the hallways to see the motionless Harry. Quickly, Hermione stepped away for him to perform charms and whatever the Healers did. The Healer even gestured his finger towards the door, and she didn't hesitate to rush out of there. Before she could get very far, she bumped into a red-haired young man that was looking down at her with concern.

"We heard about Harry. Is he alright?" Ron said. Hermione didn't answer him; she was too upset for him cheating on her. "I know that you're mad at me, and I'll explain later, but now we have to push our problems aside for Harry."

"He's n-not doing so w-well. I was t-talking to H-Harry and he…stopped m-moving. The Healer k-kicked me out of the r-room," Hermione said, now confronted by all the Weasleys.

"Harry will be alright. He's strong!" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to fight her tears as well. The other Weasleys nodded, causing Hermione to force a small smile.

"Miss Granger?" The Healer called her urgently from the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"I need you in here, please. _Just_ you," the Healer said as he saw the Weasleys standing with her.

"I'll be right back," she said over her shoulder, rushing into Harry's hospital room. He looked worse than ever; his skin was paler, his eye color actually turned from an emerald shade to a dull one.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid that Mr. Potter will probably not survive for much longer."

Hermione couldn't breathe anymore. Her mind was spinning faster than the speed of light, and her heart was beating at such a speed that she thought it was going to stop keeping her alive.

"H-How much time d-does he h-have?" Hermione asked. The Healer shook his head, meaning that he had minutes left.

"Harry! No! What about our promise? You said that you'd…no! You can't leave me...not after all you did to kill Voldemort…No, please don't go! I'll to anything! HARRY!" Hermione screamed, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her tighter than ever. He was too weak to hug her back fully, but he did gently place a hand on her back. "Harry, I need to tell you something." Harry didn't move, willing her to go on. But before she could say anything, his grip on her went limp and his head snapped back. He was gone. "HARRY! NO!"

The Weasleys were now rushing inside to see Hermione holding onto the dead Harry Potter. They all gasped and tears rushed to everyone's eyes. They were speechless.

"Please don't leave me…come back!" she called him, but he wouldn't answer. Hermione continued to hold onto him, fearing that he would definitely be gone forever if she let go.

**(From Harry's point of view)**

Harry became very dazed as he entered a white room, similar to the same room he had entered when Voldemort had "killed" him. Before him stood a tall man with black hair, and a woman with stunning green eyes. "Mum? Dad?" he said. They nodded. Harry rushed up to them and hugged them tightly.

"I can't believe it…am I…"

"Yes, son, you're dead," James Potter said.

"Do I stay here, then?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Lily screamed at her son. "Of course you can't stay!"

"But you guys are here…my parents…"

"Who's that girl over there?" Lily asked in a trivial kind of tone.

Harry turned his head around to see a vision of the hospital room. Hermione was clutching onto his lifeless body screaming, "HARRY! Come back! Please don't leave me!" Harry gasped. He had never seen Hermione so torn apart in his entire life. It was like the emotion of Ron cheating on her times a thousand. Hermione rocked his body back and forth from all her crying. Harry almost began to cry at the sight of his friend.

"H-Hermione. Her name's Hermione."

"Do you plan on leaving her?" James asked.

"N-No, but you guys are here…" Harry was torn between two decisions. He could finally be with his _parents._

"Son, you've been used to us being dead for such a long time. Go back to Hermione. You'll meet us again when the time has come," James said.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer; he began to cry. He felt his father rest a hand on his shoulder. "So, are you going back?"

Harry nodded, tears still stinging his eyes.

"We've been watching over you for your entire life, Harry. We know that she needs you now more than ever," James added with a smile.

"_We've been watching over you" _The words made Harry jump with excitement.

"I love you," he said to his parents, before closing his eyes and returning to the hospital room.

**(Back to Hermione's point of view)**

This couldn't be happening. He hadn't responded for ten minutes, but she continued to hold onto him. Suddenly, she felt his hand pat her back and realized that Harry was alive.

"_Harry?!_" she exclaimed. He coughed. "Harry James Potter, don't you DARE do that to me again!"

Harry smiled at her attempt to be mad at him, and Hermione waved away what she had just said, overwhelmed with joy. "But how did you…?"

"I saw my parents. They told me to turn around and go back for you," Harry answered. Hermione's heart began beating faster and faster with each word Harry spoke. He was alive. He came back for her. She hugged him so tightly that she felt him almost choke.

"I…I thought that you were gone forever," Hermione said, and she pulled away to look into his eyes. The emerald shade was back, and she admired it more than ever. She admired every part of him just for him being alive. Hermione wanted to kiss him on the lips, but resisted at the fact that all the Weasleys now were rushing up to Harry. She leapt off the hospital bed and watched as everyone was reaching out for Harry, simply glad that he was alive.

After much celebration, they apparated back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Harry!" Hermione said for what seemed like the thousandth time. But she meant it; she really did.

"Yeah, me too," Harry smiled.

"Harry, do you want to tell me what happened on that mission?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry's muscles started getting tense. "No," He answered in a dreadful tone.

"But –"

"No, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'll tell you some other time."

They both stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Good night, Harry," Hermione finally said.

"Good night, Hermione," Harry replied before she disappeared up the stairs. In her bedroom, she slowly closed her eyelids and fell fast asleep…

"NO! Take me instead! Not her! HERMIONE!" Hermione heard yells from Harry's room. Worried, she rushed to see what the commotion was all about. Harry was thrashing in his bed, obviously in a nightmare.

"Harry, it's alright! I'm here!" she consoled him, trying to wake him up from his horrible dream.

"H-Hermione?"

"I'm here, shh, it's okay…"

Harry looked like he had been in complete horror. Cold sweat was running down his face and he clutched onto Hermione, his entire body trembling. After several minutes of Harry saying "take me, not her", he finally calmed down.

"Harry, was your dream about your mission that you had?" Hermione asked. He nodded his head, staring blankly at her. "Why were you screaming my name like I was in trouble? I was safe here at Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"But you…you were there! And the Death Eaters…they were…they hurt you…" Harry said, starting to tremble again. "I kept telling them to hurt me instead, to do anything to spare you. They kept hurting you…" Harry was now crying. He was in complete horror; Hermione could see it on his face.

"I swear, Harry, I was here," Hermione said with a sudden possible explanation making its way to the front of her mind. "Maybe they made one of their slaves drink Polyjuice Potion to look like me, you know, to have leverage on you."

"Do you think s-so?"

"Yeah."

"Whoever it was did a really good job at being you…" Harry started to tremble again. "You screamed in pain the same way...I broke from their securing charms and jumped in front of you. T-They were going to k-kill you!"

Hermione gasped. He jumped in front of "her" to save her from a killing curse. _That's why he was at St. Mungo's_. That's why he almost died: to save her. Hermione didn't know what to do as she looked into his tear-filled eyes. Without warning, Harry pulled himself to her and he dug his head into her shoulder. The stroked his hair admiringly.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, Hermione."

"But you risked your life because you thought you were saving me! And you _did_ die this time! Surely I have to say something!"

"Please don't remind me. It was the most painful thing I've ever been through, even though 'you' were the one going through the pain…"

Hermione pulled Harry's chin up with her right hand. "I won't remind you. I'm safe, alright?"

"Alright," he answered, locking his green eyes with her brown ones.

Hermione laid down on his bed and pulled him down next to her. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and felt chills went up and down her spine.

"I'm glad you're okay," Harry's voice shook. Hermione smiled but didn't reply. "If you feel uncomfortable, you could go back to your own bed."

"Er…okay, I'll see you in the morning, then," Hermione said, and hesitantly removed herself from Harry's arms.

"Sorry…" Harry said, looking down in shame.

"No, it's not you. It's me. I…I like the comfort of my own bed."

"Good night, Hermione," Harry replied, still looking down.

"Good night."

Hermione felt extremely guilty about what she had done. Harry didn't want her to be uncomfortable, but she was perfectly comfortable before. _Why did I have to leave?_ She thought, smacking her head. Hermione laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Slowly, she fell into a deep sleep…

The morning sun woke her up from its bright rays seeping into her room. Hermione was decently rested, and got up to change into her clothes for the day. Harry had gotten a whole month off from work due to the tragic event that occurred just the day before. Hermione had three weeks off because she had an excellent job performance and deserved a long holiday break.

Hermione walked out of her room and into the kitchen. After much internal debate, she decided to make omelets for breakfast.

"Good morning," she heard a smooth voice from behind her.

"Good morning, Harry. I made omelets."

"Thank you."

They sat down in silence. Harry kept shifting in his seat, apparently not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Harry finally spoke in a shaky tone.

Hermione put his hand in hers. "Harry, I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Don't feel sorry."

"Alright," Harry said, finally looking into her eyes. Hermione admired how he wanted her to feel comfortable and how he just simply cared for her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Hermione said as she rushed to the front of the house. She opened the door to see a familiar young woman with long, blonde hair.

"_Lavender_?" Hermione was shocked at the sight of the visitor.

"Hi, Hermione. Listen, can I speak to you?"

"Er…"

"Great!" Lavender said as she let herself in. "Let's go in your room, shall we?"

Hermione shot Harry a 'what the heck is going on?' glance, and he returned it.

"So…" Lavender said, closing Hermione's door.

"What do you want, Lavender? Did the prat send you here?" Hermione said, showing that she was annoyed.

"Ron didn't send me here. I came here on my own will. I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Christmas."

"What about what happened on Christmas?" Hermione's muscles tensed.

"I know that you're really mad at me and that you want me to leave, but Ron and I…we were drunk, to put it in simple terms. I asked him to join me for a Christmas outing in Hogsmeade, and he agreed. It was just an _outing._. I found a gorgeous dinner setting and starting snogging him right there. He wasn't sober, Hermione. I felt horrible for what I did. I saw the way he looked at you; he yelled at me non stop after that. Ron needs you. He's miserable without you – he stopped eating, he wouldn't leave his room, he was just completely depressed. I just wanted to let you know that," Lavender finished with a sincere tone.

Hermione thought about what she said. _He's miserable without you._ The words kept ringing in her head. Lavender must have been sorry, because she even made a personal visit to Hermione.

"So, are you going back to him?" Lavender asked.

"Seriously, did Ron put you up to this?"

"No! I swear, Hermione! He didn't!" Lavender said with complete honesty.

"Okay, okay, I believe you."

"As I asked you before, are you going back to him?"

"Er…I…I don't know. He keeps breaking my heart…I can't…is he _really_ that depressed?" Hermione muttered.

"He's horrible. If he closed his eyes, you'd think he was dead. He needs you, Hermione."

"Does he want me to be happy, though?"

"What was that?"

"I said, does he want me to be happy?" Hermione asked with a demanding tone.

"Of course he does!" Lavender replied.

"Then he'll let me decide if I love him back or not. And he'll give me all the time I need."

"It's Harry, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, now looking right into Lavender's eyes.

"You love Harry, don't you?"

"I…I…"

"I see. Well, Harry would understand. After all, he usually gets what he wants – I think he can let Ron have you."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry does not get always get what he wants! Do you think that he wanted so many people that were close to him to _die_? Do you think that he loved the fact that was the one that needed to defeat Voldemort, or he would be killed? Do you think he wanted the miserable childhood, stuffed in a cupboard under a staircase? No, Lavender, he didn't want that. And for your information, no man will 'have me'. I'm not a slave!"

Lavender was at a loss for words. Hermione stormed out of the room, and she didn't even notice that Harry was hidden in the darkness and that he had heard every word.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So...did you like it? I hope you did. I kind of liked it. Please review :)


	7. It Just Won't Work Out

**Author's Note: **This isn't really my best chapter…but I got a year finished! Yay for progress! This starts out in Harry's point of view, but then goes into Hermione's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

**Warning: **Deathly Hallows spoilers. Seriously – you should read the book, since you like Harry Potter so much.

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter Seven

_I love them both – in two extremely different ways._

Harry was extremely nervous. And he had a good reason to be nervous. He was expected to make a speech in front of the entire Ministry of Magic about the anniversary of the battle at Hogwarts; more importantly, the fall of Voldemort.

He didn't even write anything down, and today was the day he was to make the speech.

"You'll come up with something, Harry!" Hermione kept trying to calm his nerves. "Hey, how about you don't write anything at all and just say what comes to mind?"

Harry took in Hermione's suggestion. He had done the same thing exactly a year ago in the Great Hall. "I guess I can try that…"

The Ministry was extremely crowded. As Harry and Hermione pushed themselves through people, they received glances and snickers. Hermione sat in the front row, and Harry ran off to find the new Minister, Francis Eyesenberg.

"Ah! Harry Potter! Pleasure to finally meet you in person," Eyesenberg said as he patted Harry on the back.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Minister."

"Are you ready for the speech?"

"Er…Yes," Harry hesitated. The Minister gave him a smile and gestured him to a podium in the front of the Ministry of Magic's lobby.

"Welcome! I am pleased to announce that a year ago, Harry James Potter defeated Lord Voldemort," the Minister began. A few people gasped that he said Voldemort's name and Harry rolled his eyes. "And now we present to you, the man who saved us from such evil, Harry Potter!"

The crowd roared, which lifted Harry's spirits. He didn't feel nervous anymore as he stood up to the podium.

"Hi, everybody." The majority of the crowd chuckled that he would begin such an important speech with saying 'Hi'.

"Well, as the Minister explained, Lord Voldemort was defeated a year ago today. But I can not say that _I_ was the one to defeat him, because I never would have done so if it weren't for the brave souls who helped me along the way," Harry found Ron and Hermione, ignoring each other, in the front row and smiled at them. "I could not express my thanks enough to you guys.

Three years ago, if you would have said that in just three years that I would have defeated Voldemort for good, I would probably call you mad. Why? Because at first, I didn't make much progress. I kept defeating him, but he would always return. Albus Dumbledore, may he rest in peace, taught me a…_method_…of how to finally kill him off," Harry was careful to not slip anything about the horcruxes, even if it was over. "During what should have been my seventh year at Hogwarts, my two best friends and I went on a 'trip', you might call it, to complete what Dumbledore would have wanted us to do. Those two best friends and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Will you two come up here please?"

Hermione and Ron shot each other glances and went their separate routes to the front of the podium. The crowd roared with applause, and Harry's two friends looked in complete shock that so many people would be clapping for them.

"There are also several other people who helped me, but it would take me forever just to announce them all. If you fought at the battle of Hogwarts, please make yourself recognizable," Harry said, as he saw many people from the Order and young men and women from Harry's year and the year below them stand up. Most of them were Gryffindors. The crowd roared with cheers and applause once again, and everyone went back to their seats.

"Well, since there isn't much more to say, I'll take this back to the Minister," Harry announced as he moved back, making room for Eyesenberg.

"Thank you, Harry, for making that speech. I agree with Mr. Potter that there isn't much more to be said or done, so I recommend that we all –" several sighs were heard, and everyone knew that they had to go back to work. "You know what, just go back to your homes and celebrate!" the minister exclaimed, causing the crowd to explode with excitement. Harry started making his way back to Hermione when Francis Eyesenberg stopped him. "Thanks again, Harry. I wouldn't have been able to make such a speech, considering that I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived. You really saved me."

Harry nodded. "It was nothing, Minister."

"Oh, and Harry?" he said as Harry was finally able to leave the podium.

"Yes?"

"I owe you."

Harry smiled and walked away.

--------------------

**(Now in Hermione's point of view)**

"I knew that you could do it, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging her best friend tightly. He simply smiled at her.

"Good job, mate. I knew you weren't gonna take all the credit," Ron said, playfully punching Harry's arm. Hermione walked away, afraid to be confronted by Ron. She walked so fast that she ran into Ginny.

"Oh! Sorry, Ginny!" she said, rubbing her forehead from the minor injury she just got.

"It's no problem. I was looking for you, actually. Can you follow me?" Ginny said in a serious kind of tone.

Hermione walked up with Ginny into her bedroom. It was pink and completely girly. Her dressers were decorated with stars, and there were Holyhead Harpies posters on the wall. Hermione looked back at Ginny, who had been looking at her with much thought the entire time. They weren't exactly on the best of terms, but seemed to share small talk here and there whenever Hermione was dragged to the Burrow by Harry.

"So…" Hermione began. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why won't you go back to Ron?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I said."

"I think that's a bit of a sudden question to ask me. Why do you want me to go back to Ron?"

"Ron's miserable without you! Can't you see it?"

"Actually, I've been too busy ignoring him. He's broken my heart too many times."

"Or is there _someone else_?" Ginny accused with rage.

"I'm guess you're talking about Harry?" Hermione said in a calm tone, knowing what was coming for her.

"You've got that right! He's MINE!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Harry seems to think otherwise."

"It was all Draco's fault! He put me under the Imperious Curse!"

"That's fantastic and all, but Harry just couldn't seem to fall back in love with you again. What can I say; bad things happen all the time, and sometimes you can't do anything about it," Hermione said, mocking Ginny with her calmness.

"Well, I can definitely do something about it, _Granger_! He fell for me once, and he'll fall for me again!" Ginny screamed.

"So, you were saying that Ron's miserable without me?"

"You better stop with that innocent tone!"

"Make me," Hermione turned her head to the side, making Ginny even angrier.

"Okay, okay, I want to settle this in a civil way," Ginny surrendered.

"A _civil way_? I think with you and your temper, that's quite impossible. Oh, and I don't think I'm going back to Ron any time soon. As I said before, he left me with a broken heart too many times," Hermione replied. Ginny grabbed her wand.

"You'll never get Harry. Never! I'll make sure of it!" Ginny said.

"What makes you think I fancy him?"

"Anyone with a brain knows it, Hermione! Are you really that…_dull_?"

Hermione then grabbed her own wand and heard two pairs of footsteps running to the door. Harry and Ron bursted through it, almost knocking the door down. "We heard screaming. Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at the girls with their wands. "You _think_?"

"Oh, no, we were just sharing a…pleasant…conversation. Weren't we, Ginny?" Hermione said, hoping that she would go along with it.

"Don't start with me, Granger!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione saw Harry take out his wand. "Trying to protect her, are you, Harry? What about me? Don't you want to protect me?"

"I don't want to hear it, Ginny," Harry said, not even looking her way. "What was all the commotion about?"

Hermione dropped the innocent act and spoke up. "Ginny was wondering why I didn't go back to Ron after he broke my heart several times," she began. She saw Ron look down at his feet, but continued. "It was mainly because she wanted –"

"Nothing! I wanted nothing! I just want the best for my dear brother. Is that such a crime?" Ginny interupted, obviously not wanting Hermione to say anything more.

"I highly doubt that you were in a pleasant conversation when you had your wands out," Harry said, ignoring the two.

"Whatever! I'm leaving!" Hermione exclaimed as she stormed out of the room. She ran downstairs into the sitting room, where Mrs. Weasley was resting on a couch drinking tea.

"Oh, hello, Hermione, dear! I heard some commotion upstairs. Is everyone alright?" Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned tone.

"Yes, everyone's okay." Hermione realized that there were tear marks on Mrs. Weasley's cheeks. It was the anniversary of Fred's death.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, dear?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said and she sat down next to her.

"Are you and Ron, er, together?"

"It's pretty complicated, actually. We were…kind of…I hate to say it, but he broke my heart a few times. I heard that he wasn't doing well ever since we…separated."

Mrs. Weasley slightly nodded, taking the words in and sipping some more of her tea.

"Ron is in a horrible condition. He won't even eat," Mrs. Weasley said, looking down. "Nope, nothing at all. He's been keeping to himself a lot lately."

"You know that I don't like him being in such a condition, but…I can't, Mrs. Weasley…I just can't be with him. A heart can only break so many times…"

"Oh, no dear, I wasn't asking you to get back together with Ron. I would never force you to love anyone. I just…wanted to know why you two didn't start again with your relationship. Apparently, my youngest son is a heartbreaker. But is there…more to it?"

"I don't see what you mean," Hermione lied. She felt something get caught in her throat.

"Hermione, dear, I have been married to Arthur for many, many years. I know what love is, and I know the signs of it. It's Harry, isn't it?"

Mrs. Weasley had caught her off guard. Hermione clutched onto a pillow on the couch and placed it on her lap. "I really don't know, Mrs. Weasley."

"You may go now, Hermione. Thank you for your time," Mrs. Weasley took one last sip of her tea.

Puzzled, Hermione walked out of the sitting room. Why had so many people questioned her feelings for Harry? More importantly, why did they care? But she knew the answer: since she had her two best friends as guys, she almost _had_ to fall for one of them.

Ron was there to love her, but what about Harry? Harry was there, but was it to love her? Not really, she thought. He was there to protect her and care for her. Then she remembered what she had said to Harry nearly a year ago.

"_If I truly care for someone and I would do anything to protect them mean that I love them?" Harry asked Hermione._

"_To me, yes, it means that you love them," she said._

Hermione smacked her head. Harry had asked her that question not about Ginny, but about _her_. She needed to get back to her room at Twelve Grimmauld Place and think, or at least be alone with Harry. She just needed to get away from where she was standing. Without even really thinking about it, Hermione apparated herself back into her room.

She took out her journal and sat down on her bed.

"Hermione?" Harry stood in front of her doorway.

"Hi, Harry," she said, not looking up from her journal.

"Why did you leave?"

"Er…I'd rather not say."

"Okay," Harry said in an understanding tone. "I'll be in the sitting room if you need me."

Hermione nodded and looked up only to see him sulk out of the room. She felt guilty about not confiding in him – but then again, he didn't share too much with her, either. _Maybe I should go and check on him_, she thought. Hermione walked down the stairs to see Harry sitting down, looking into the fireplace. She sat down next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Sorry about before, I –"

"It's alright, Hermione. You don't have to share everything with me. I understand," he said, still looking into the fireplace. Hermione looked down. Even though he was serious, she felt bad.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of upset."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly.

"Is it me? Did I make you angry?"

"No, it's not you."

"Who is it, then?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's nothing, really."

"But –"

"It's nothing, Hermione!" he snapped at her.

Before she could control herself, tears started to emerge from her eyes.

"Hermione, I –" Harry said with a look of guilt covering his face.

"Are you _trying_ to push me away from you? Is that it?!"

"No, not at all!"

Hermione ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Why did Harry have to keep to himself like that? Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hermione?"

"What do you want?!" she snapped.

"Can I come in?"

"NO!"

Harry didn't answer, and she heard footsteps trudge past her door.

"I should have let him in…Hermione Granger, what have you done?" she said to herself.

Hermione walked out of her room and tiptoed to the doorway of Harry's. He was sitting on his bed and looking down at his feet, sulking.

"H-Harry?" Hermione said, inching her way into his room.

"Yes?"

"I'm really, _really_ sorry. I'm such a horrible person!"

"You're not a horrible person, Hermione," Harry said, still not making eye contact with her.

"But I am! You respected the fact that I didn't want to share something with you, so I should have done the same! I just…you never really…you always keep to yourself…I want you to trust me…" Hermione began sobbing. Finally, Harry looked up at her.

"I trust you with my life."

"I know, but…you don't tell me much…I tell you a lot…why can't you…I don't…understand…"

"What don't you understand?" Harry's tone was calm.

"You keep to yourself a lot, even to me. I just don't get it. You have to tell people how you feel sometimes, Harry."

Harry didn't reply.

"Are you afraid that you'll push people away?" Hermione asked.

He shyly nodded and Hermione felt a huge pang of guilt as she remembered what she had said to him: "_Are you _trying_ to push me away from you? Is that it?!"_

"Oh my gosh, Harry. I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. She hugged him tightly. "I didn't mean it! I swear, I didn't! I was just mad and I screamed without thinking! I'm really sorry!"

Harry pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Hermione closed her eyes at his touch. "I forgive you, Hermione."

Looking into Harry's eyes, she knew that she still loved Ron. Despite their bickering throughout their years at Hogwarts and the heartbreaks that he had caused her, she still loved him. It hurt to think that it just wouldn't work out between them. She couldn't go pull Ron through the "oh, she'll come back to me" phase. Hermione needed to tell him that even though she loved him, it just couldn't be.

"I need to go," she told Harry. He gave her a puzzled look and stepped back.

"Where?"

"The Burrow. I need to tell Ron something. Something important."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry offered.

"Er…I'd rather you stay here…"

"Oh, okay. I'll…erm…be here then, if you need me."

Hermione nodded back to him and apparated into the Burrow. "Ron?" she called him.

"H-Hermione?" Ron muttered. He was at the top of the staircase, and Hermione was at the bottom. Ron did look dreadful. His eyes looked tired and he had a thinner figure from when she remembered him as.

"Ron, I need to talk to you. Can we go in your room?" Hermione asked urgently. Ron nodded and she followed him into his room. It was extremely messy, she realized.

"What?" Ron questioned her, almost with an attitude. Hermione was taken aback, but continued.

"This 'thing' that we have…it can't work out. I'm sorry, but I just…I can't, Ron."

"But –"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I hate to see you like this, but you're only being depressed because you think that I might come back to you. Well, I…I won't. I can't go on with the bickering and heartbreaking," Hermione said.

Ron didn't answer.

"It just won't work out between us romantically. I love you, Ron. I truly do; but we don't necessarily get along too well, and you don't understand me sometimes. It is over, and it will stay like that for good," Hermione finished.

"Okay," he replied.

"So…you're alright with it?"

"Yes, I am, actually. And I feel a lot better actually," Ron said. Hermione thought that he was being sarcastic, but she realized that he didn't show any signs of it. "I think I'll be okay. Thanks, Hermione. I was being such a prat about dragging this whole depression thing," Ron was saying it more to himself, trying to calm himself down.

"I know that you were," she said.

Ron playfully punched her in the arm. "So we're…okay?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. Hermione's eyes started becoming teary from his reaction. He was heartbroken, and she knew it. Without being able to handle anymore of it, she apparated into Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Harry? I'm back!" she called him.

"I'm in the sitting room," he replied. He tended to like that room the most, and Hermione couldn't exactly understand why.

She walked into the room and saw that Harry was sitting on the floor rather than one of the couches.

"Er…why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Why not?" Harry smiled.

"You have a point there," Hermione said as she sat next to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It could have gone better…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I hurt him, Harry. I broke his heart into a million pieces. I feel horrible," Hermione cried.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and nodded. Harry placed an arm around her and she snuggled into his shoulder. Suddenly, tears were pouring out of her eyes uncontrollably. Harry wiped her tears just as he had done before.

"It…it just can't work out. I couldn't stand anymore bickering and heartbreaking. I love him, and he loves me, but it simply wouldn't work out between us."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione simply nodded without looking at him. She knew that he was at a loss for words.

"I think I'm going to be alright."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione moved over to be in front of Harry and leaned back onto his chest. He gently placed his arms around her.

"Maybe," Hermione finally answered, tears emerging from her eyes again. Harry kissed her cheek softly, which sent chills up Hermione's spine, and she moved her head back further so that it touched his neck.

Hermione closed her eyes and before she knew it, she fell asleep in Harry's arms.

--------------------

"Good morning," Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, which woke her up the next morning.

"Good morning," she replied, still resting in his strong arms. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

Hermione jumped up onto her feet. "Noon?!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Apparently!" Hermione said, pacing around the room.

"Calm down, Hermione, it's a Saturday."

"R-Right…" she said, embarrassed that she got so worked up over something so little.

"I'm going to take a shower," Harry said, and she nodded.

Hermione went up to her room and took out her journal again, but instead of writing in it, she flipped through some pages and found one about her with her parents on a trip. Tears were falling from her eyes; she missed her parents, but she needed to keep them safe. _From what?_ She thought. Voldemort is defeated, and most of the Death Eaters are put away in Azkaban. She needed her parents. It was about two years since she had seen them, and now they had false identities in Australia, not even knowing or caring that they had a daughter. More tears emerged from her eyes at the truth.

"Harry!" she screamed, wanting to tell him that she needed his help to lift the charm from her parents. He was in the shower. No, she couldn't wait. She ran up to the bathroom door and called his name again. "Harry! I need you to come out now!"

"Hermione, I'm kind of busy!" was his response.

"But…it's about my parents! Please come out!" she cried. He didn't answer. "HARRY!"

He still didn't respond; Harry was ignoring her – he was too busy taking a shower. Hermione did the unthinkable and bursted through the bathroom door. "HARRY!"

The shower curtain was open, and there was Harry, fully exposed before his friend. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he screamed at her.

"I need my parents!"

"Hermione, you could honestly wait for a few more minutes!"

Hermione began to cry again. "N-No…" Without even thinking about it, she ran up and hugged him.

"Er…Hermione…" Harry said uncomfortably.

"Shut up!" she screamed, still crying and hugging him.

"Don't you think this is…erm…uncomfortable?"

"S-Sorry," Hermione said, walking away and blushing furiously. She averted her eyes, and this gave Harry the opportunity to put a towel over him. "I got a little carried away…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You're soaked."

"I don't care. I…I need my parents!"

"I kind of realized that," Harry said. "Do you need my help?"

"Yes, please."

Harry nodded. "Could you give me some time to get dressed?"

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, ashamed of what she had done. _Have you gone completely mental, Hermione?! You just hugged Harry when he was in the shower! _A voice inside her head told her.

A few minutes later, Harry walked out of his room in a plain t-shirt and pants. "How strong is the charm that you put on them?"

"It's good enough to last for about ten years."

Harry nodded his head, still avoiding Hermione's gaze. He was still shocked about what she did just before.

"So we'll both have to use the counter charm at the same time. They should return to my house, thinking that they simply went on a long vacation and that I was alright with it," Hermione stated.

They both murmured the counter charm with their wands out, using almost all of their strength.

"D-Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Let's check," Hermione said, linking arms with Harry and apparating them onto her front lawn.

The Granger's residence wasn't much of what Hermione had remembered. Since Dan and Emma Granger had "disappeared", the maintenance of the house was not kept; they had hired landscapers and such, and they obviously stopped coming because they weren't being paid. The neighbors seemed to avoid this house, probably thinking that it was haunted or that the Grangers were criminals on the run.

Hermione and Harry walked into the living room of her home in silence. Before them were Dan and Emma Granger sitting in the room, drinking tea. "Mum! Dad!" Hermione squealed, rushing up to her parents and hugging them dearly.

"Hermione!" they replied, hugging her back.

Harry stood back and let them exchange greetings and tears. Dan Granger looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Harry.

"Hermione, who is this young man?"

"This is Harry Potter, dad," Hermione introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Granger," Harry said, shaking his hand firmly, yet nervously.

"Same here, Harry."

"Oh, Harry Potter…I remember Hermione telling me loads about you. All good things, dear," Mrs. Granger interupted, shaking Harry's hand, and he nodded softly.

"Harry defeated Lord Voldemort last year," Hermione said.

"Yes, I remember him. Very evil man, from what Hermione has told me," Mrs. Granger said, not the least bit affected about speaking of him. "Well, are you two hungry?"

Hermione looked at Harry and saw him shrug. "Yes, mum. A little bit."

"Let's eat, then!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, gesturing everyone into the kitchen. "So, Hermione, where have you been while we were gone?" she asked while she was cooking lunch.

"Actually, I've been living at Harry's house."

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Granger. "Thank you for letting her stay with you, Harry. She enjoys your company, from what I have heard from her."

Harry simply nodded and Hermione blushed.

"And do Harry's parents approve of this?" Hermione's father asked.

"Actually, sir, my parents were killed by that man Voldemort when I was one year old," Harry said with almost no emotion. Hermione remembered telling her parents this at one point, but they must have forgotten.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Granger said with a sympathetic look. Mr. Granger understandingly nodded. "So…you purchased your own home?"

"No, not really. My godfather was killed three years ago, and he had left his home in his will."

Hermione's parents were now feeling extremely sorry for Harry. Harry shifted in his seat; Hermione knew that he hated when people felt sorry for him.

"Was it by the same man…Voldemort?" Mr. Granger asked in curiosity.

"_Dad_!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, it's alright, Hermione. In a way, he was. Sirius, my godfather, was killed by one of Voldemort's followers," Harry explained.

Everyone fell silent.

"Hermione, can I talk to you…er…in private?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Okay," she said, and they both walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Where are you going to live now?" Harry asked bluntly. Hermione thought about this; now that her parents were back, was she going to live back with them? "I can understand if you want to live with your mum and dad."

"I know, but…I really enjoyed living with you…I don't know how my parents would…they probably want me to…but honestly, I just want to…" Hermione said, not really completing any thoughts.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

Hermione thought even more about this, and found the answer. "I want to live with you," she said with a smile.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

Hermione stopped smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said in the beginning Author's Note, which you probably didn't read, this isn't my best chapter. I got a year done, though – Yay! Please review! Do you like in in Hermione's point of view? Harry's? Ron's? I love suggestions :) 


	8. The Will and Some Remains

**Author's Note:** I have received some comments that the characters are OOC. I. know. that. You might as well tell me that I wrote a story called "Nineteen Years". Thanks, that clears up a lot. I'm no J.K. Rowling, so I honestly don't know what you're expecting from me. This is HHr, and if you've read all the chapters up to here, you'll know that it's not exactly "fluffy". Hermione is nosy, Ron is/was depressed, Ginny is determined more than ever to win Harry back, and Harry keeps to himself a lot – yeah, slightly out of character. Thanks for stating the obvious, guys. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the characters, objects, etc.

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter 8

_Remains are all that's left of them._

"Honey, what is it?" Mrs. Granger asked her only child.

Hermione had brought her mother upstairs to her room to ask if she could continue living with Harry. Asking your parent to live with someone else after they had just returned from a "two year vacation" wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Even though Hermione lifted the charm, and she needed them, she just wanted them to be there for her, but continuing to live with them was becoming questioned inside her mind.

"I was wondering…do you mind if I continue living with Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. Her mother looked around, pondering the subject.

"Why do you want to live with him when your father and I are here?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I just…I enjoyed living with him…"

"Do you fancy him?" her mother asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, dear, being your mother, I have this kind of sense where I can tell if you love someone. Does he know how you feel?"

"I…I…I don't even know how I feel about him, mum! We're just…just friends," Hermione answered.

"If you say so…" Mrs. Granger said. "I'm alright if you live with him."

"Really? Thank you so much, Mum! Wait…what about dad?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll talk to your father. He should understand."

Hermione skipping out of the room with complete excitement. She ran downstairs in search for Harry. He was in the kitchen with her father. Hermione slowly pressed her ear against the wall; she had been a bit nosy lately.

"You have been taking care of my daughter very well, I presume?" Dan said.

"Of course, Mr. Granger. But before we defeated Voldemort, it was kind of the other way around," Harry said. Hermione felt a smile spread across her face.

"Hermione is very special to me, Harry. I don't want to lose her because of her friendship with you," Mr. Granger said in a harsh tone. Hermione took this advantage to walk in.

"Actually, dad, Harry has saved my life plenty of times," she interupted. "I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him."

Dan glanced at Harry and nodded. "Please forgive my harshness, Harry."

"It's okay, Mr. Granger. I understand that you just want the best for Hermione," Harry said.

"Dan, can you come here, please?" Mrs. Granger walked in, interrupting the tension in the room.

"Yes, Emma," he said, following his wife. Hermione knew that her mother was going to try to convince her dad to accept.

"Thanks for saving me," Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem. My dad can be a little…overprotective…at times."

Harry slightly nodded in agreement.

"My mum said that it was okay if I continued living with you…if that's alright with you, that is," Hermione said.

His face seemed to light up. "That's alright with me, Hermione. As long as you don't burst through the bathroom door while I'm taking a shower and hug me."

Hermione blushed a little bit. "I won't. I promise."

"Hermione," Mr. Granger called her name as he walked through the kitchen door with his wife. "Your mother and I have decided that it's okay with us for you to stay with Harry."

"Thank you, daddy!" Hermione squealed as she rushed to hug her father. Harry said his thanks as well, but with a shaking of hands rather than hugging. He insisted that Hermione stay with her parents for the night, or even several days if she wanted, since she hadn't seen them for nearly two years.

"Is that alright with you?" Hermione checked.

"Of course, Hermione," Harry answered.

"Well, I'll…er…see you tomorrow, then?"

"Okay. Bye," Harry said with a hug, and he apparated back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

**(From Harry's point of view)**

Twelve Grimmauld Place wasn't the same without Hermione there. Harry found it to be very boring when you're living alone. He took another shower, because he really didn't get to cleanse himself before since Hermione bursted through the door and hugged him. Speaking of which, Harry was kind of freaked out by this – _who wouldn't be freaked out_? He thought. If anything, Lavender would be the kind of girl to burst into a guy's bathroom and hug a guy while he was in the shower, but not Hermione. Harry decided to shake it off, and enjoyed his shower…which was not interupted at all this time.

After his shower, an owl was waiting in Harry's room, holding a letter. Not recognizing the handwriting on the envelope, he opened the letter carefully.

_Harry,_

_Since you practically (or actually did, sources have told me) got yourself killed in less than a year into your career, I highly recommend that you get a Will written as soon as possible. It may be too soon, but you could always change it should you live to have children in the future and such. I apologize for the thought of your death possibly dawning on you now, but I just want what's best for you and the people you love._

_Best regards,_

_Minister of Magic, Francis Eyesenberg_

_P.S. I still owe you one_

Harry smiled at the last sentence, but not at the purpose of the letter. Eyesenberg was right; he should get a Will written. And since Hermione wasn't there to protest that he should keep his spirits up and wait, why not now? Without hesitation, Harry apparated to the telephone booth that Mr. Weasley had brought him to in his summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. Nobody could apparate into the Ministry building itself except for the Minister of Magic. Receiving snickers and glances, and even some flashes of light from cameras, Harry went up to the Department of Important Documents. A secretary was hastily organizing papers with her wand in the front office.

"Hello," she greeted him. Then she spotted the scar on his forehead. "Oh, hello, Mr. Potter! How may I help you?"

Several people from nearby offices were now sticking their heads out from the work that they had been doing.

"I…er…would like to get my Will written, please," Harry said quietly.

"I see. Follow me, please, Mr. Potter," the secretary said. Had Harry been another nineteen year old, she most likely would have refused his request.

The secretary led Harry to a rather large office where a short man was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. "Mr. Connor, I have Harry Potter here. He requests to get a Will written," she said, forcefully pushing Harry into the room.

"Harry Potter? Ah, yes, come in, please," Mr. Connor said, glancing up at him. Harry sat down in a chair in front of his wooden desk.

"Hello, sir," Harry greeted him with a firm hand shake.

"A Will written?" Mr. Connor checked and Harry nodded. "Yes, well, let's begin with the list of people that you would like included in your Will," he said as he pulled out a rather long piece of parchment and brought out an enchanted quill.

Harry began stating the names, struggling not to say names of those who had passed away. The quill wrote down each of the names on separate lines. He basically gave everyone amounts of money, except he gave more to his closest friends.

_To Ronald Weasley, I give you ten thousand galleons. Don't do something stupid with it, okay? I also give you all of my Quidditch belongings – have fun._

_To Hermione Granger, I give you ten thousand galleons as well. If I die before I have any children, than I give you the Potter fortune, Twelve Grimmauld Place, and everything in my Gringotts vault._

"Are you sure with this decision?" Mr. Connor asked.

"Yes, Mr. Connor."

Harry was absolutely sure. He would give the Potter fortune, Twelve Grimmauld Place, and everything in his Gringotts vault to his child, or children, first – but if he unfortunately died before then, he could trust Hermione to have it all.

"You will receive a letter sometime tomorrow to assure you that everything went through all right. You will also get a copy of the Will with it. Any questions?"

"No, sir. Thank you for your time," Harry said, and he walked out of the office. Surprisingly, nobody was there to ask him who was in his Will, or what he had given to anybody. He smirked to himself, remembering that he had put a certain charm from the Half-Blood Prince in the Department.

--------------------

**(From Hermione's point of view)**

The following day, Hermione apparated back into Twelve Grimmauld Place. She had a wonderful time with her parents, but it was glad to be…home. Yes, this was definitely her home. The same one that Harry lived in as well. A smile spread across her face at the thought.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted her from the top of the stairs.

"Harry!" she replied, running to Harry and almost knocking him over with her hug.

"Did you have a good time?" Harry said, pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, I did! How'd you manage without me?"

Harry hesitated. "Er…I did nothing much, really."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, but didn't thinking too much into it. He was probably extremely bored and didn't want to admit it.

"How about I make some dinner?" Harry requested, and Hermione gave him a slight nod. She was at the doorway of the kitchen, about to walk in with Harry, when she spotted an owl perched up on the window right next to her. It was addressed to Harry, but Hermione opened it anyways – she didn't recognize the handwriting, and it could be a jinx. Yeah, that was it – she was trying to protect Harry.

_Harry James Potter,_

_Your request for your Will has been accepted. A copy of your Will is attached to this letter. _

_  
Thank You,_

_George Connor, Head of the Department of Important Documents_

Hermione gasped. Harry got a Will? She almost cried at the fact that it was actually a good idea, just in case anything happened to him. Hey, he died just a half a year into his career. That kind of thing screamed that you should be prepared for the worst, whenever it came. Hermione couldn't resist but peeking at the Will. Her name stood out like a sore thumb.

_To Hermione Granger, I give you ten thousand galleons as well. If I die before I have any children, than I give you the Potter fortune, Twelve Grimmauld Place, and everything in my Gringotts vault._

Hermione wanted to hug Harry until morning came. If he died, God forbid, before he had any children, he was willing to give Hermione almost…everything. She glanced at Harry, who was still preparing dinner. He looked up and saw her studying him very carefully.

"What?" he said. Hermione smiled back, realizing that she was still holding a copy of his Will.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, secretly using a charm to put the letter back in the envelope and removing the evidence that she had opened it. "An owl just dropped this off. It says your name on it, so…" Hermione said, handing him he letter.

He opened it discretely and nodded. "Thank you."

"What was it?" Hermione asked with a smile. The fact that she knew exactly what the letter said was oblivious to Harry.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Harry, you can tell me," Hermione's voice sounded calm and sincere, yet demanding.

"It's nothing!" Harry said rather bluntly in a kind of tone that was unfamiliar to Hermione. She was taken aback by this and decided to drop the subject. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Nowhere." And with that, Harry walked out of the room in a rather upset fashion. Hermione couldn't blame him; writing your Will kind of put a damper on your mood. It made you think about death and what would happen to lives around you if you died. _"Nowhere"_, his words rang through her head. No, he wasn't just going nowhere. He was to the place where his parents were killed.

Hermione thought about checking up on him, to see if he was okay. Death Eaters, the small amount of them that was left, would probably expect him to be there, after all. Without any more hesitation, she apparated into Godric's Hollow. Low and behold, Harry was at the end of the deserted road, facing the Potter house. Then Hermione saw something that she couldn't believe.

Harry used a charm to temporarily put the house back to the way it had been before Hermione had cleaned it up. _Why would he want to see it the way I had been?_, she thought as she saw Harry apparate into the house rather than walking into it. _Maybe he just wants to see his own room._

Quickly, she ran up to the house slowly opened the door. The vision made Hermione gasp, even though she had seen it before like this. Hexes had been cast everywhere by Voldemort and James Potter. Furniture was tipped over or blown up, walls had holes in them, glasses had been shattered, and you couldn't even tell that it was a living room. Hermione tiptoed over to the kitchen and saw that not much had happened to it; only a few hexes from the living room destroyed a few chairs and appliances.

She softly walked up the stairs (a couple of them were missing) and glanced down the hallway. Well, if you could call it a hallway. The walls had been scraped, hexed, cut, burned, and the list went on. Hermione struggled to get anywhere without falling through a hole in the ground beneath her. Harry's father put up one heck of a fight in order to save his wife and son.

She made her way to Harry's old bedroom and slowly, but carefully, opened the door. Harry looked up at her with a hint of surprise on his face.

"Hermione! What are you…what are you doing here?"

"I…I was wondering where you went. I wanted to make sure that you didn't get hurt," Hermione began to sob. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have followed you. I should have minded my own business and…I…I…"

Harry approached her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't feel sorry. You did what you felt was right." He looked back at his old crib and almost began crying along with her.

"Your dad put up some fight," Hermione said, breaking the silence that had occurred for a few minutes.

Harry didn't look back at her, but said, "He died right in front of my bedroom door. I thought that he had been killed sooner, like downstairs, but by the looks of the hallway…and my mom couldn't have fought like that, she was defenseless…"

Hermione looked around the room, trying to ignore Harry's hurt face; she couldn't bear seeing him like this. She remembered not having to clean up the room at all because Voldemort had come in just wanting to kill Harry. You wouldn't have thought that someone was killed in here. No, it wasn't just "someone", it was Harry's mother. The woman that gave him life, the woman who got herself killed while protecting him. Hermione finally looked back at Harry and saw him wipe a few tears away.

"I didn't even see the living room yet," Harry said. "I apparated right into the hallway."

"I saw the living room. I'm not sure that you want to see it, Harry."

"No. I do want to see it."

"Er…alright…" Hermione walked with him downstairs. She loved how careful he was when helping her over unwalkable parts of the hallway.

Finally, they made it to the living room. The vision, just like before, stabbed at Hermione's insides. It sickened her that Voldemort would do something like this to the parents of such a wonderful person. Harry gasped at the sight, and tears silently emerged from his eyes. Without warning, he grasped Hermione's hand in his.

**(From Harry's point of view)**

Harry knew perfectly well why Hermione had cleaned up the house. She wanted him to see the _house_ – not the leftovers from when his father fought Voldemort. He couldn't blame Hermione; he wished that he didn't see it either. It didn't even look like a living room. Furniture was blown up, glass was broken, burn marks were visible on almost every inch of the wall. Harry found a picture, surprisingly still intact, on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it intently.

Lily Potter was sitting down with Harry on her lap, and James was behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Sirius was to the right of James, and Lupin was to the left.

"I'm the only one in this picture that's still alive," he said silently to himself, but apparently Hermione heard him, because she gave his hand a harder squeeze. Tears were now falling faster than ever, and Harry could barely breathe. Hermione gave him a concerned gaze, but he quickly looked away, embarrassed about crying.

"I need to go back," Harry said. "I can't…be here…" Hermione nodded and they apparated back to Twelve Grimmauld Place.

**(Back to Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione didn't know what to do when Harry trudged upstairs and into his room, so she simply walked to her miniature library that Harry had gotten her for the previous Christmas. She took out a book and began reading it, but didn't pay attention too much to the text or the concept of the book. Hermione's thoughts kept being drawn to Harry, and then to Ron. _Ron_. She loved Ron, so why did she even end it with him? _You couldn't deal with the heartbreaks and bickering!_ But was it worth it? Was all that bickering and the cheating and lying worth capturing each other's hearts? Maybe…but she couldn't. It would end badly again.

_Or is there someone else?_ That question had been asked so many times to her. Was that "someone" Harry? Anyone with a brain knew that they would always be there to protect each other, that there was some kind of special connection between them. As if on cue, Harry walked into the library and greeted towards her before taking sitting down on a chair opposite her and extracting a book from the table beside him.

"Hermione?" Harry said calmly.

"Yes?"

"I wrote my Will yesterday," he said quickly, looking down. Hermione was surprised that he would actually mention it to her.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay, Harry."

"No, it's not okay! I should have told you when you asked me what that letter was! I should have just told you about it when you came back. And I took advantage of the fact that you were gone to write my Will, because I thought that you were going to protest and not let me do so. It's really not okay, Hermione!" he snapped with guilt.

Hermione didn't know what to say. He usually drowned himself in guilt, thinking that everything was his fault.

"Harry…I understand. I probably would have stopped you from writing your Will anyways."

Harry slightly smiled. "Thanks, Hermione." He walked up to her and hugged her. Hermione smelled the sweet scent of his aftershave and gently kissed his cheek. He blushed and they pulled away just so their noses were touching.

Usually, Hermione would looked away to not get lost in his stunning emerald eyes. But this time, she looked right into his eyes and got so lost that she could barely find her way back to reality.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is kind of short compared to my other chapters, but I really wanted to end it like this. It's not really a cliffhanger, but it's cute, no? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed – I really really really appreciate it! Please review, it's not too hard to press and button and say if you like it or not. 


	9. In Harry's Arms

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this is out at a slower rate than usual. I started school again just a few days ago, so I've been busy catching up with that. I think I'm going to skip a year after this chapter, just to make some progress and such. Well, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! I made a few alternate endings and I chose this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Nine

_She belongs in his arms._

Hermione finally got back to reality and saw that she and Harry were touching noses and somehow inching closer with every passing second. She felt Harry's hot breathe on her and their lips were now centimeters away. Hermione closed her eyes, preparing for the life changing moment, when Pig flew into the library from the open window.

"_Pig_!" Harry exclaimed, trying to calm down the owl as it flew around as if it were on fire. Finally, Harry caught the owl and pulled a letter from its feet.

Blushing furiously, Harry opened the letter and read it aloud, "Dear Harry, Mum's wondering if we could come to Twelve Grimmauld Place for your birthday celebration. She made the huge mistake of trusting me and George to cook dinner, and it's taking quite a while to replace the burn marks and stains of ingredients on the walls, even with magic. From, Ron."

Harry chuckled and looked up at Hermione, and she gave him a nod. Quickly, Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote their reply. Then he sent the letter off with Pig, who eventually found his way out the window.

"Er…Sorry about that…" Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"It's not your fault. I should, er, go and get some sleep, you know…" Hermione's voice trailed off, and they both felt uncomfortable at the moment.

Harry nodded and she walked out and into her room. Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. _You almost kissed Harry!_ Did she want to? _Yes_, she did. They were so close to kissing – she could have practically felt his lips against hers. It sent chills down her spine just thinking about it.

**(From Harry's point of view)**

Harry wished that he could tell somebody about what he had just did…well, _almost_ did. He was so close to kissing Hermione, and he definitely would have if it wasn't for Pig. Harry wanted to tell Ron, but Ron would probably murder him. And he couldn't tell Neville – Neville just wasn't the kind of guy who you could talk about girls with. Dean and Seamus could probably care less. _George!_ Harry thought. _I'll tell George!_ It was perfect. He would go the Burrow right now and talk to him about it. Even though Ron was his brother, Harry thought, he wouldn't mind just listening. Putting on his Invisibility Cloak, Harry apparated into the Burrow. He heard Ginny screaming and running up to her room.

"Harry _does_ love me, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Whatever, Ginny," Ron replied.

"Oh yeah, because you're totally an expert in the love department!"

"Shut up! Like _you're_ an expert yourself!" Ron said sarcastically.

"I captured Harry Potter's heart – that proves that I'm an expert! He'll fall for me again, trust me. I'll just make him jealous, and Harry will come crawling back to me on his knees like a helpless puppy!" with that said, she ran up the staircase and into her room. He heard a slight _Crack!_ Noise, which meant that Ron had apparated somewhere else; anywhere but near his little sister.

Harry couldn't believe that she would say something like that about him. _Maybe she was just trying to make Ron mad. _Not wanting to hold a grudge on it, Harry walked up to George's room, where the door was open enough for him to get through. George was sitting on his bed reading a magazine.

"Hi, George," Harry said, taking off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Bloody hell! Are you trying to kill me?!" George exclaimed, clutching his chest. "What was _that_?"

"This? Oh, it's just my something of my father's. I can explain later."

George nodded. "Er…not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Harry said. "No, I can't talk to Ron about it…it'll be the last thing I do."

"Hermione…" George muttered.

"Er, yeah, it's about Hermione. I…I almost kissed her," Harry said softly.

"You did _what_?!"

"I kind of…almost…kissed Hermione…"

"Mate, you're really scaring me now. First, you pop up out of nowhere wearing a cloak that makes you invisible, and then you tell me that you practically kissed Hermione."

Harry didn't reply.

"What happened?" George asked in curiosity.

"I told her something that I should told her before –"

"Like your undying love for her?" George laughed, and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little bit too; even if it was a nervous laugh.

"And then I felt really sorry about not trusting her, and she kept saying that it was alright with her and that I shouldn't feel sorry. I just kind of walked up to her, without even thinking about it. Then…I…we…But Pig flew in before I could do anything."

George took in Harry's words. "That's some interesting situation you have there, Harry."

"Wait…you won't tell Ron, right?"

"Nope, I promise."

"Thanks. I just needed to tell somebody – not that I don't want to talk to Ron, but he…"

"…loves Hermione, I know," George finished, looking down. "I'm not taking any 'sides' with this whole thing, but I'm warning you're going to face a whole lot of ugly when you guys become a couple…"

"Whoah, who said that we were a couple?" Harry interupted.

"You tried to kiss her, though, right?"

"Yeah, but –"

"And she didn't make any protest?"

"No, but she –"

"That's love, Harry. So shut up and go tell her how you feel."

"But George, I—"

"Go!" George said in a demanding tone.

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" Harry said. "And George?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." With that, he apparated back to Twelve Grimmauld Place. George was absolutely right.

"Hermione?" Harry called her. "Hermione!"

"In my room."

Harry approached her door and opened it slightly. Hermione was writing in her journal, ignoring Harry's gaze.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I…er…wanted to talk to you. You know, about before…"

"What about before?" Hermione said, in an upset tone.

Harry didn't know how to answer her question. What was he supposed to say about what happened before? That they almost kissed, but didn't want to mention it to each other because they were both too shocked and embarrassed?

"Listen, Harry, maybe you weren't thinking, and…and maybe I wasn't thinking either. Probably just hormones, right?"

Her words stabbed through Harry. _Probably just hormones, right? _No, it wasn't hormones. He had really wanted to kiss her – to show her his feelings that he had ever since the battle at Hogwarts. Was Hermione being serious? Did she really want an excuse for them almost kissing?

"No, Hermione. That's not the case at all. I…I _was_ thinking, and it _wasn't_ hormones," Harry replied, and he realized that his tone sounded more hurt than he had wanted it to be.

Hermione just sat there, staring at him. She was apparently in complete shock that Harry was serious. He walked out of the bedroom, thinking that Hermione didn't have any feelings for him at all.

**(From Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione couldn't exactly process what just happened. Harry really did want to kiss her, and he was thinking – no hormones were messing with him – he was completely sure about what he was going to do, and Hermione broke his heart. Smacking herself, she knew that she had wanted to kiss him…now more than ever, actually.

"Harry?" she called him. "Harry? Please come back!"

He didn't answer. "HARRY!"

Still no reply. He was ignoring her – he was hurt. Hermione broke his heart into a million pieces, like it had been so many times before. The poor guy; he just wanted to kiss the woman he loved, and Hermione couldn't even do that for him.

No. She was going to fix it, if it was the last thing that she did.

--------------------

**(From Harry's point of view)**

The Weasleys were going to be in Twelve Grimmauld Place any second now. Harry stood near the front door, counting down to the minute. He wanted to be on better terms with Ron. After all, the two were best mates for about nine years through thick and thin, who wouldn't want to rebuild their friendship?

A rather small Weasley crowd apparated into Harry's home.

"Happy birthday, Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling him into one of her rib-crushing hugs.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Happy birthday!" Mr. Weasley, George, and Ginny said, walking past him and into the kitchen. Harry shot Ginny a glare while she passed him.

Ron stood with his hands in his pockets. "Happy birthday, mate."

"Thanks, Ron."

"How's life treating you?"

"Er…" Harry began, looking up at the staircase where Hermione was now walking down. "Not to well, actually."

Ron saw Harry look at Hermione, but didn't cringe in jealousy this time. Instead, he looked rather curious. "Oh?"

"Hi, Ron!" Hermione said, hugging Ron. "Glad you guys could make it!"

"Hi, Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione walked away and into the kitchen, completely ignoring Harry.

"Are you and Hermione –?"

"Uh…not…not really, Ron. We kind of had a…disagreement," Harry said, looking down.

"Do you want to…talk about it, mate?" Ron asked. Harry smiled at his friend's concern.

"Not really, actually. If you don't mind."

"It's alright. Hey, how about a game of Quidditch? I'm sure that George and Ginny would play, too."

Harry's face immediately brightened. He hadn't been on a broom in practically a year. "I would love to!"

They stepped out into the backyard, which wasn't much of a backyard for Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley came out and murmured a complicated spell, which caused the yard to grow the size of a Quidditch field. Harry tended to ignore Ginny, and she did the same towards him.

Despite the fact that Harry hadn't ridden on a broom in a year, he was just as good of a Seeker as he had remembered. Mrs. Weasley called them for Harry's birthday dinner, but they ignored her, having a great time. She actually had to run out onto the field and threaten to hex them if they didn't come down. The four suddenly 'regained their hearing' and returned to the ground.

"It's getting late, everyone! We have to start dinn – George, put that broomstick down before you poke someone's eye out!"

"Sorry, mum. I'm just trying to have a little fun with my dear little brother, here. Is that such a crime?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh. "Just hurry up, you four. Get out of those clothes and into nice ones for Harry's birthday dinner."

Harry got changed and rushed downstairs, soon to be followed by George, Ron, and Ginny, who were also wearing cleaner clothes.

Mr. Weasley was sitting down while Mrs. Weasley was running around, setting the table (she refused Harry's request for him to help her). Hermione was sitting down with a suspicious smirk on her face, and the people Harry just played Quidditch with were now sitting, and Harry joined them. He wondered why the other Weasleys hadn't joined them, but he didn't mention it. They were probably too busy with their own lives, which Harry completely understood.

Everyone began chanting "Happy Birthday" as Mrs. Weasley brought out his birthday cake. It was delicious, as always. George and Ron began throwing food at each other, and Hermione and Ginny occasionally made small talk. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept asking Harry about his job at the Ministry.

"Hey," George whispered to Harry, making sure that nobody could over hear him. "Did ya kiss her yet?"

Harry shook his head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. George nodded slightly and returned to his food, while Harry received suspicious glances from Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Then, it was time for presents. Harry received a few posters from Ron, and items from George's joke shop; Ginny didn't get him anything. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got him a few new robes. Hermione stood there, gesturing for Harry to follow her. He did, and she led him to the miniature library. After taking a deep breath, Hermione began speaking.

"What I said last week about us…you know…I didn't mean any of it. It's been hurting me inside to see you like this from just a few things I said. I didn't know how to react, so I said stupid things that I didn't mean to say. I want you to know that," she said, looking down with tears now falling from her brown eyes.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, gently wiping away her tears. He could see the regret in her eyes as she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything, I didn't know what you wanted! I tried –" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"It's okay. I don't need anything."

"Are you…are you sure? Because I could –"

"Yes, I'm sure. Being with people I care about is all I need," Harry said, dropping his hand from her cheek.

But before Harry or Hermione could say anything more, George ran into the room.

"Mum's wondering where you…" his voice trailed off when he saw the two young adults jump apart from each other. "We have to get going. Ginny's not having the best time here…So, we're in the kitchen…" he winked at Harry and closed the door.

Harry yawned, not faking it one bit, and led Hermione to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Harry, but we have to go," Mrs. Weasley said with a hug.

"Well, _finally_!" Ginny exclaimed from the furthest end of the kitchen table.

"Don't have that attitude with me, Ginevra Weasley! Sorry again, Harry."

Mr. Weasley and George joined Mrs. Weasley, Ron wished Harry 'Happy Birthday' with a smile, and Ginny trudged past him with an annoyed face. After many of Ginny's comments and Mrs. Weasley's "Don't have that attitude with me!" the Weasleys apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked outside of the kitchen window. The daylight had already turned over to night, and the half moon's vibrant white rays shone through the window. Harry stretched his arms up and said, "I think I'm going to sleep."

Hermione nodded with a small disappointed sigh, and Harry slowly trudged upstairs into his bedroom. Why didn't he kiss her in that room when he had the chance? He smacked himself as he slid under his covers. Instead of trying to fall asleep, Harry simply stared at the wall in front of him.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Hermione. She forced a faint smile and walked over to him. Without needing any words, she laid herself next to him, allowing Harry to wrap his arms around her waist. Hermione fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry always thought that she looked beautiful when she was sleeping. She was so calm, so peaceful. He loved how they didn't need any words – all they really needed was each other. Harry wanted to wake her up and kiss her until morning came, but somehow resisted. A part of him still knew that Hermione loved _Ron_, even if she couldn't be with him because she couldn't stand the heartbreaks and bickering. Was there a place in her heart for Harry? Did she really love him more than as a brother? She hadn't protested when they almost kissed. Harry held onto her tighter and slowly closed his eyes from the world. Eventually, he fell into what was the most peaceful sleep he ever had in his entire life, with Hermione in his arms.

**(From Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, from a bird making noise outside. Realizing that it wasn't an owl, she closed her eyes again. Before Hermione could fall back asleep, she felt a hot breath on her neck and turned her head slightly to see Harry sleeping. _Harry_. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't have his glasses on, and his bangs had been slightly pushed aside to reveal the famous lightning bolt scar. That scar always reminded her of the pain and suffering that Harry had to go through to defeat Voldemort. Quickly, she lifted her hand and pushed his hair in front of the scar so she wouldn't have to see it.

Harry began to stir from his sleep and his emerald eyes fluttered open. "H-Hermione?"

"Shh…it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

"What were you doing with my hair?"

"Er…"

"Come on, Hermione. I woke up to you doing something with my hair. You can tell me," Harry said with an innocent smile. Hermione couldn't help but be honest.

"Your scar…I didn't want to see it…"

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek lightly. Hermione's cells were dancing with joy whenever he did that – whether or not it was flirtatious or just plain out friendly was the question.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

The young woman closed her eyes and gently touched the part of her cheek that Harry had kissed. With a huge smile, Hermione fell asleep in the place where she belonged the most…in Harry's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awww :) Now wasn't that just adorable? Like I said before, I might skip a year after this. Don't kill me for making them not kiss yet! I just want the romantic side of their relationship to build a little bit more. Please review!


	10. The Thunderstorm

**Author's Note: **Nothing much to say here. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Ten

_I'm here for you. I'm always here._

Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic, just like any other work day. Several wizards and witches were now used to the man who defeated Voldemort walking through the corridors, so Harry didn't receive the "It's the Boy-Who-Lived!" and flashes of cameras as often – and he didn't mind that one bit.

"Hello, Mr. Potter!" said Miss Jenkins, the secretary for the Auror Department.

"Hello, Miss Jenkins. How are you?"

The young secretary shrugged and said, "Same as always, I suppose. We've got a new guy coming to the Auror Department. Don't know who he is. Mr. Jacobs wouldn't tell me. But he'll be moving into your office, if you don't mind.

"No, I don't mind at all. I think there would be enough room. See you later, Miss Jenkins."

The secretary smiled at Harry as he walked down to his office, which was somewhat organized. He looked at the two pictures he had on his desk; a picture of him, Ron, and Hermione, and one of his parents.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a stumbling, red-haired young man.

"R-_Ron_?"

"Harry! Forgot to tell you that I was getting a job. Well, I reckon that you know now!" Ron said, carrying his supplies to the opposite side of the office.

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron was now sharing an office with him; _his best mate_, he corrected himself. Harry actually felt excited.

"I've been practicing spells for the past year. Well, the defending spells and such. I even bought a book and read it. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can't," Harry laughed, and Ron joined in.

"You've been stuck in this office for more than a year?"

"No. I started out in a small, stuffy office for the first half of the year. Then I got this office. I suppose that they felt bad that because of their stupid mistake that I 'died'."

"What mistake, mate?"

"Remember when I was in the hospital?" Harry began, and Ron nodded, willing him to continue. "I ended up getting trapped by Death Eaters when I was alone. Apparently, my partner forgot the location of where we were supposed to meet –"

"You got caught by _Death Eaters_?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded.

"There's a small group left out there."

"So they shot a killing curse at you?"

"Not at me, actually…" Harry trembled a bit.

"Did it bounce off a surface, then?" Ron asked – he was obviously very curious about the situation.

"No." Harry didn't want to say anything more, but Ron kept asking him over and over again.

"Come on, Harry! What happened?" Ron urged him to continue, now more curious than ever.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. They must have gotten a strand of Hermione's hair and made Polyjuice Potion. What I'm guessing is that they made one of their slaves drink the potion, therefore making them look like Hermione. The Death Eaters put me into tons of securing charms and made me watch…they made me watch them torture 'her'! And when they shot the Avada Kedavra at the person that I thought was Hermione, I kind of…broke out of the securing charms and jumped in front of her…"

Ron stood and stared at Harry, completely dumbfounded. "Wow, mate."

"I'm sure that you would have done the same thing, Ron."

"I know. It's just…you love her, don't you?"

"Wh-what? I never said –"

"You don't need to say anything, Harry. I get it."

"Ron, that's not what I was saying! You would have done the same thing!" Harry defended.

"And I love her – that's why I would have done the same thing. But I broke her heart too many times. Hermione made that pretty clear, and I've accepted that we can't be together that way. You, Harry…you'll always have a chance with her."

Harry looked down, and he didn't even believe that Ron was saying that until he matched the words to Ron's moving mouth.

"Listen, mate, I just want the three of us to all be together again, just like the good old times, whether or not one of us is dating Hermione. With you always hesitating to make a move, I'm kind of out of the loop."

"Can we stop talking about Hermione?" Harry asked. His mind was spinning faster than the speed of light.

"Okay. If you want to talk about it…I'm perfectly fine with you and Hermione being a 'couple'. Just letting you know," Ron finished.

"Er…well, let me explain how this whole Auror thing works…" and so Harry explained everything to Ron, and his friend listened to what ever he had to say.

--------------------

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang throughout Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Just me," Harry replied. Hermione ran up to him and gave him a welcoming hug; she always did that ever since he 'died'.

"How was your day?"

"Interesting," Harry began. Hermione's face grew to a curious state, and Harry continued. "Ron's my new partner."

"_Ron_? Ron Weasley, an Auror? Why didn't he tell us?"

Harry shrugged. "He said that he forgot."

"Typical Ronald," Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "How was he?"

"We talked a bit, then I just explained how life as an Auror is like, and he listened."

"Well, I've got dinner ready. When you're hungry," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen.

Harry said his thanks and walked upstairs to change into more suitable clothing for dinner. While he was trying to tame his messy hair, he thought about his day. Ron was his new partner. Harry looked at the pros and cons of the situation. There was an equal amount of each. Harry already felt uncomfortable with talking about Hermione with Ron…after all, Ron and Hermione had been romantically involved at one point. Was Ron really alright if Hermione dated someone else? He seemed to be okay with any future situation on the subject, but Harry didn't want his best mate's heart to break. With his thoughts still whirling about in his head, Harry walked downstairs and into kitchen.

"Harry, you forgot your glasses!" Hermione said as he entered the room.

"Oh…right…" Harry had been so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to wear them. "Accio –"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I mean…you look nice without them…" Hermione blushed. Harry knew what she was talking about; his stunning emerald eyes seemed to stand out more without his glasses – Ginny had told him so when they were dating in his sixth year.

"If you say so," Harry smiled and sat down, stumbling to find his chair. Hermione laughed with her face still read from blushing.

"I made a muggle dish that my mum taught me to make a while back. It's called spaghetti."

"I remember making that for the Dursleys."

"Oh! Do you think tastes good?"

"I never had it. They didn't think that I deserved a great dinner, so they made me eat a slice of bread," Harry said, looking down.

Hermione had complete sympathy on her face, but then she leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Well, I think that you deserve a great dinner."

A huge grin made its way across Harry's face. Hermione's whisper sent shivers down his spine. They ate and talked about Harry's day at work. Hermione was always asking what happened – she seemed to be getting protective of him lately – and she wanted to be sure that he was alright. They both knew that every time Harry left in the morning, you could never be sure if he was going to return. For the three days a week that Hermione went to work, they traveled together. Harry didn't mind it one bit; he actually look forward to the days that she was working.

Harry knew that she now had more than enough money to purchase her own home, but she continued to live with him – he didn't mind that either. Harry loved her company more than anything else. He looked up at his best friend who was eating her spaghetti easily (unlike Harry who was struggling to get the food to stay in his mouth – Hermione had laughed at this and said that he can defeat Voldemort but he can't get spaghetti in his mouth).

She usually only wore makeup on special occasions, but today Harry spotted neatly worn eyeliner, mascara, and a neutral tone of eye shadow.

"What?" Hermione asked when she saw that Harry had been studying her face very carefully.

"Are you wearing –"

"Oh my gosh! It looks horrible, doesn't it?" Hermione said, covering her face with her hands.

"No, not at all!" Harry began. The next words slipped from his mouth, "You look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry replied, causing them both to blush. Hermione slowly removed her hands from her face.

Harry remembered that throughout all their years at Hogwarts, Hermione was the only girl in their year that didn't wear makeup or straighten her hair to make it look smooth and silky. She was the only one who wasn't desperate for a boyfriend or wear tight skirts. Hermione was unique, and that's what Harry admired about her.

But now she was wearing makeup. She was growing up – she was no longer that short, young girl with the bushy hair – Hermione was a woman.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione said, reaching her arm over the table and placing it on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

"S-Sorry." Harry looked down, embarrassed that he was caught staring at her. Hermione didn't push the subject, though. She was always understanding like that.

--------------------

Christmas came faster than Harry had remembered; the past few months speeded past him. With him and Ron as partners, their friendship had gotten stronger than ever. Harry had a confusing friendly/somewhat romantic relationship with Hermione. They hadn't "almost kissed" ever since that day a few weeks before his birthday, but they had their wordless moments. He remembered one night when there was a thunderstorm...

_Hermione stood at the foot of Harry's bed with tears falling from her chocolate eyes._

"_Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked her. _

_Hermione didn't reply. Instead, he walked towards Harry and sat next to his hips while facing him. After locking eyes for several minutes, Hermione laid her body over Harry's and buried her face into his neck. Harry was extremely perplexed by this, but softly stroked her hair – she obviously needed some comfort, whatever was going on._

_Suddenly, a loud roar of thunder shook the room a bit, and Hermione's grip on Harry tightened._

"_I'm scared," she said with a shaky voice._

_Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently, offering all the comfort that he could._

"_It's okay, Hermione. I'm here. I'm always here."_

Harry smiled at the memory of the thunderstorm and wished that he could relive it again.

Hermione walked into the same room that Harry was in (the sitting room, of course) and sighed. She was holding a letter.

"The Weasleys are on vacation until February, so we won't be going over there for Christmas. Pig just flew into the kitchen with the letter. Here," Hermione said, handing Harry the letter.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_The Weasleys_

Harry sighed along with Hermione. They _always_ celebrated Christmas with the Weasleys.

"I hope they have a nice time," Hermione said, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. Harry nodded.

"I wonder where they went; it doesn't say."

"Probably just for safety reasons."

"The only real threat to anybody is the small amount of Death Eaters. They wouldn't want the Weasleys, they'd want me."

"True," Hermione said in agreement. "And you and Ron haven't even confronted Death Eaters yet!"

Hermione looked at Harry and read him like a book. "You haven't confronted Death Eaters…_right_?"

"N-Not really…"

"Harry! You're supposed to tell me these things!"

"It was a few small situations. Really, it's nothing to get worried about!"

"I can't believe that you wouldn't trust me to know these 'situations'!"

"I trust you with my life, Hermione!" Harry screamed in protest. "It's just that we're not supposed to let too many people know about our operations."

Hermione placed a hand on her hip. "And why is that?"

"Because if I did tell you, than it would put your life in danger."

"I know what it's like to have my life in danger, Harry."

"I'm aware of that. But if I lost you…" Harry looked down. He didn't need to continue.

Hermione put an arm around him, without needing words. Harry knew that she was sorry, and he forgave her. She usually won arguments with Harry, but when it came to him protecting her, Hermione had no chance in winning the argument.

Harry snapped back from his thoughts and remembered that it was Christmas morning. He got Hermione a present, but it definitely wasn't as special as what he had given her the year before; a miniature library. But, he had gotten her plenty of books to restock that library, since she had read through practically half of the bookshelves.

Harry looked in the direction of the kitchen and realized that Hermione was doing a lot of cooking lately, since he hadn't had much time to do so. But now he had the time, so it was perfect for a special Christmas breakfast. Quickly, Harry came up with an excuse for Hermione to go upstairs and keep herself busy for at least a half an hour.

While she went up the staircase, Harry rushed into the kitchen and decided to make Hermione's favorite muggle breakfast: pancakes. He knew perfectly well how to make them, since he had made them almost every morning for the Dursleys.

"Accio pancake mix and supplies!" Harry whispered, making sure that Hermione hadn't heard him. He still hadn't mastered nonverbal spells, and although there was a ninety percent chance that it would work, he couldn't be sure just yet. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione to teach him how to use the nonverbal spells.

After about twenty minutes, Harry looked at the Christmas breakfast that he had set up for him and Hermione. The theme was green and red, so the tablecloth and decorations were transformed to fit the colors. Steam was emerging from the two pancake stacks which were each topped with small square of butter and a decent amount of syrup.

"Hermione!" Harry called his friend.

"Yes?"

"Can you…er…come down here please?"

Hermione approached a few feet away from the doorway (not being able to see what was inside the kitchen) and Harry jumped behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"You'll see," he whispered as he led her into the kitchen, still blinded. Carefully, he faced her towards the table and removed his hands to show her what he had set up.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness, Harry! This is…amazing! Did _you_ do this?"

Harry nodded. Hermione ran to him and jumped into the air, and Harry caught her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy Christmas," Harry said.

"Harry Christmas! Thank you so much! It's gorgeous!"

Hermione finally relaxed and they sat down. Harry thought that just by seeing her so happy like this was the best Christmas gift of all.

--------------------

Winter time slowly turned into spring. Ron had returned from his vacation in February as planned, and it was all Harry heard about at work for the following weeks.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed as he wondered where his friend was as he came home from another day of his job.

There was no response.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Harry rushed into the kitchen, and realizing that she wasn't there, he checked everywhere on the ground floor. "Hermione! This isn't funny!"

Harry apparated up the stairs with his heart beating faster than ever. He checked every single room and finally checked her bedroom. His jaw dropped and tears emerged from his eyes. Harry was ready to kill someone right then and there.

Hermione was tied up and a few Death Eaters were smirking at Harry.

"Let…her…go…" Harry's entire body tensed up and he clutched his wand as if it were his lifeline.

"A little angry, are we?" One of the Death Eaters, who seemed to be their leader, said. "We'll let your sweet Hermione go when you give yourself to us."

Harry took out his wand, as did the other Death Eaters. "I suppose you want to know if she's really Hermione. You really fell for it last year, you know. Tell him, you filthy mudblood. Tell him who you are," the Death Eater said as he took off the gag in her mouth.

"Harry…I-It's me, Hermione," she began, looking at the other Death Eaters with pure fear.

"You see, Harry, we've extracted a memory from her and took a look in our pensieve. It was her…_happiest_…memory. Tell him, Hermione," the Death Eater said with an evil smirk. "Tell Harry about your happiest memory."

Hermione looked up at Harry with saddened brown eyes. "Go on, Hermione. You just need to tell him those two words."

"T-The thunderstorm."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! (With some added cuteness about the thunderstorm memory). For you confused people, go back to the part where Harry remembers the thunderstorm when he comforted Hermione. Please review:D


	11. One Heck of a Day

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I read this chapter over about four times while checking for errors and such, but I'm still not completely satisfied with it. This picks up off of where we left off. Oh, I need to clear something out: at the end of Chapter 9 (in my Author's Note), I said that I might skip a year. Well, I didn't. It was basically around the same time where I left off...I've kept track of how much progress that this story has so far in the goal to complete nineteen years, and a year and a month has passed so far. I will try to make time go by quicker, but this first few years are very important to these character's future. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, though -- I really, really wish that I did. But I don't. So here I am writing fan fiction rather than completing my homework because of this little wish I have.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Eleven

_It only takes one day, one moment, to change your life around._

"Hermione!" Harry said as he ran towards the helpless young woman. But he was stunned by a few Death Eaters before he could get anywhere. Using up almost all of his strength, he managed to lift his arm up with his wand. He had learned how to do the Avada Kedavra curse, being an Auror and all, but he had yet to learn it silently. "Avada Kedavra!" he pointed at the lead Death Eater, but the Death Eater managed to jump out of the way and it bounced off of the wall. By instinct, Harry got back on his feet and ran towards Hermione, just in case the curse came towards her. Luckily, it didn't, but it managed to destroy practically the entire room.

When he nearly reached Hermione, one of the Death Eaters shot a hex at him, causing him to lay flat on the ground with pain.

"HARRY!" he heard Hermione's voice practically deafen him.

"Shut up, mudblood!" the Death Eater shouted, and Harry heard Hermione scream in pain.

Harry managed to get up and saw the Death Eater torturing Hermione. His Hermione. With a sudden adrenaline rush, Harry ran up to the Death Eater, and not even bothering to get his wand out, punched him in the face with all the strength he had in him. The Death Eater fell to the ground and clutched his bloody, yet still masked, face.

"Avada Ked –" before Harry could conjure the killing curse, he was hit with a jinx and he went flying past Hermione and into the wall in front of her. Pain ripped through his entire body, and he placed his hands on his back for support. Hermione was now completely flipping out in her securing charms. Slowly, Harry sat back up and managed to disable the charms, causing Hermione to run through to the other end of the room and search through her dresser. Harry was perplexed by this until Hermione brought out a wand; the Death Eaters must have taken her usual one.

Hermione rushed up to Harry and stood in front of him, defending him with all the power she had in her. Harry did not want her to die by protecting him, so he managed to somewhat stand up and he pushed Hermione behind him.

"Harry! But you're –" she protested.

"No. Stay behind me," he said in a firm voice, causing his friend to back up even more.

Harry shot curses at every Death Eater in sight, but they were still able to stand and defend themselves. The lead Death Eater wasn't clutching his bloody face any more, and he had stood up to shoot hexes. After several minutes of dueling, Harry heard a laugh from the Death Eaters and looked behind him to see Hermione on the ground, motionless. No. They couldn't have killed his Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed, rushing to her aid. The Death Eaters continued to shoot curses and hexes, but all Harry cared about was Hermione. He finally made it to her and clutched onto her body, which was still not moving, and apparated them into St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Somebody help her!" Harry screamed, still holding Hermione. A few nurses turned their heads and saw the famous Harry Potter holding up a bruised and motionless body. They quickly ran up to him, clutched his wrist, and dragged him to the emergency ward with Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, nineteen years old. A curse hit her, but I'm not sure which," Harry said to the Healer as he rushed into a hospital room. He was used to the process of having a hospital patient being rushed to the emergency ward. The Healer nodded, picked up Hermione, and placed her carefully on the hospital bed. Harry backed up and allowed the Healer to examine her closely. His heart was beating faster than ever, and he could feel tears waiting on the edge of his eyes. Hermione looked…dead…no, she couldn't be dead. Harry hadn't even gotten the chance to kiss her, or even to tell her about his (somewhat confusing) romantic feelings for her. He hadn't even gotten the chance to say "goodbye".

The Healer turned on his heels and faced him. "She's alive…but just barely," his cold words stabbed through Harry like a thousand knives.

"Is she going to make it, though?" Harry asked with a rather shaky voice.

"Her chances of survival are slim, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry," the Healer said. He lifted his wand to perform some healing charms, and after about ten minutes, the Healer walked out of the room.

Harry rushed up to his friend.

"Hermione…" his voice trailed off as tears were now falling from his eyes uncontrollably. "Please don't leave me. I…I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, Hermione. There are so many people who care about you. Especially me." Harry lifted her body and let her head slump on his shoulder. "You can't be gone. No…"

The Healer walked back in and gestured Harry to move away from her. "I need to run some tests. I'll have to ask you to leave."

Harry hesitantly trudged outside. Hermione couldn't be dead; she was Hermione Granger, after all. She couldn't just be killed by Death Eaters going after…

And that's when it hit him. Her friendship with him had caused her to nearly die. Hermione had been in near death situations constantly, but this was the only time where her survival chances were very slim.

Harry had never felt so guilty in his entire life. A huge amount of tears fell from his eyes. People who passed him snickered and whispered, but he ignored them – they didn't understand what it was like to be in such a close relationship with Hermione Granger, and then because of her friendship with you, she was now nearly dead. Nobody could understand how guilty he was, and how he could have been more protective of her than he was. Even if Harry was extremely injured, it was his job to make sure that nothing horrible would ever happen to her – and he failed.

"Mr. Potter?" the Healer's head appeared out of the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"Come here please."

Harry approached him, and the Healer said, "Miss Granger might make it…I think I've stabilized her enough for her to recover, but she's still extremely weak. She has just woken up."

He nodded with a little piece of hope wanting to burst out from within him. He walked to Hermione's hospital bed, where she looked as miserable and as helpless as Harry had ever seen her. He noticed her injuries and tears made their way to the edge of his eyes.

"Harry…"

Harry gently stroked her hair and pushed a piece of it behind her ear. She smiled weakly and put her hand over his wrist. Her smile practically melted his heart; she was trying to be as strong as she could for him.

Admiring the fact that she was alive, Harry leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked down and tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione laid back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She lifted her arm up and softly touched his cheek. Harry wished that they could stay like this forever.

Suddenly, two adults in muggle clothing walked into the room. "Hermione!" they exclaimed, rushing towards the young woman in Harry's arms. Realizing that the adults were Hermione's parents, Harry put her back down on the hospital bed and backed away.

Emma Granger put her hand to Hermione's forehead while Dan held his daughter's hands in his. Mrs. Granger finally turned around and saw Harry.

"Oh, hello, Harry!" she said, running up to him and shaking his hand. "I saw you when we walked into the room, but I –"

"You were more concerned about Hermione. I understand."

"What happened to her?" Mr. Granger interupted. Harry's face fell.

"Hermione was hit with a curse...I don't know which one, though."

"By who?" Mr. Granger asked with a firm tone.

"Death Eaters," Harry replied. Seeing the perplexed and fearful faces of Mr. and Mrs. Granger, he said, "Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers."

"But didn't you defeat that man?"

"Yes, but some of his followers are still after me."

"After _you_? Then how come they hurt Hermione?"

"The Death Eaters took Hermione hostage as leverage," Harry said as he looked down.

Dan stepped closer to Harry with his fists tightening a bit. "So you're saying that my daughter was nearly killed because you're friends with her?"

"Dan, it isn't like that!" Emma put her hands on her husband's shoulders and faced him.

"That's exactly what it is!" he replied, then leaned in towards Emma and whispered (even though Harry could still hear him), "I don't want Hermione with that boy if she's in constant danger like this."

"But it's not Harry's fault!" Emma whispered back. "She's been in these kind of situations before."

"Not like this, where she's extremely weak on a hospital bed!" Dan snapped, still in a hushed whisper. His wife turned her head and looked at Hermione, who was smiling at Harry. Mrs. Granger saw that Harry had been smiling back at his best friend.

"Hermione is nineteen years old now. She can chose whoever she wants to be friends with – and I think that Harry is a wonderful young man," Mrs. Granger began. Dan opened his mouth to protest, but she quickly stopped him to saying anything. "Look at them, Dan."

Harry had heard every word they said, and tried to look happier than ever that Hermione was alive – he didn't have to do much acting on that part. Dan turned his head and looked at the two teenagers sharing smiles.

Harry heard the man sigh before he said, "Fair enough. But if she ever ends up –"

"Calm down, Dan. She'll be fine!"

"Fine," Mr. Granger answered in a firm tone.

The Healer walked in and announced that Hermione would have to stay at St. Mungo's for two more days at the least. "Muggles could come from two o' clock to six o' clock in the afternoon only each day," he added.

"Why?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger asked in unison.

"It's the rules at St. Mungo's Hospital."

Hermione's parents softly sighed and looked at their watches – Harry looked at his watch as well, and realized that it was 5:59pm.

"I suppose this is goodbye for now, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, approaching her only daughter. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, smiled, and walked out the door. Mr. Granger did the same.

"You, on the other hand," the Healer said to Harry. "You may come whenever you'd like." Harry felt a huge grin on his face. "So, if you want to go to your home and let her rest here for now…"

Harry's face fell. He didn't even know where the Death Eaters were. Were they still at his home, destroying Twelve Grimmauld Place? The horrible thought almost brought tears to Harry's eyes. His home was the last thing he had of Sirius, his godfather, and it could possibly be in ruins as he stood at the foot of Hermione's hospital bed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, barely being able to open her eyes.

"I…I need to capture the Death Eaters."

Hermione's eyes got watery and tears fell down her face. "There aren't many out there, but they really want to make a comeback." She reached out and held Harry's hand in hers. "Be careful."

Harry felt sadness rush over him. Hermione's eyes were screaming out that she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. The Death Eaters hurt his Hermione, and Harry would make sure that they paid for what they had done. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Get some rest," he replied, and he apparated out of St. Mungo's and into the phone booth. St. Mungo's was the only huge building in the wizarding world that you could apparate in and out of, because if someone needed medical attention immediately, apparition was the fastest way to go.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Miss Jenkins, the secretary in the Auror Department asked. "Your work shift ended a few hours ago."

"Death Eaters were at Twelve Grimmauld Place," he replied quickly.

Miss Jenkins's eyes widened and she hastily got up and rushed to Harry. "You need a team of Aurors who can help you?"

"Not all Aurors," Harry said. "Get out your enchanted quill, please."

"Of course." Miss Jenkins ran up to her desk and lifted up her quill for a moment before it levitated by itself. She also got out a piece of paper for the quill to write on.

So then Harry named friends from his year that had helped him in the Department of Mysteries as well as the battle at Hogwarts. Quickly, Miss Jenkins rushed up to one of her owls carrying several letters. "Immediately," she ordered, and the owl took off in the blink of an eye. Harry remembered seeing these owls outside of the Ministry – they were highly trained and only used in emergencies. You barely got to see them because they were so fast.

Within five minutes, Ron, George, Ginny (Harry was surprised that she showed up to help him), Luna, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender, and several others were rushing down the corridor. "Hey, Harry!" Everyone exchanged greetings with Harry for a moment or two, and then Harry stood up and began to speaking.

"Death Eaters were attacking Twelve Grimmauld Place about an hour ago. We need to go back there, although I doubt that they stayed there for much longer," he said.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna interupted.

"At St. Mungo's. The Death Eaters…they hurt Hermione…" he looked down and heard gasps from the peers in front of him. "But they're pretty sure that she'll be alright."

"Let's show those Death Eaters what happens when they mess with us!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone joined in with his cheers, and Harry finally made them fall silent again.

"Try to stun them and let me and Ron know that you've captured one of them. Since Ron and I are Aurors, we're able to apparate in and out of Azkaban, so we'll bring the captured Death Eaters into the holding room, where they will not be able to escape since Voldemort's not alive to help them escape," Harry said.

"I'll do the apparating, Harry. You're a better fighter than I am," Ron said. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Ron added, "Don't even bother to argue. We don't have enough time."

"Let's go, then! Remember, have your wands out and let's stick together," Harry reminded them as he apparated to Twelve Grimmauld Place. The "team" that had gone with him was barely visible behind him due to the dust.

Harry gasped in horror at the scene. Dust was everywhere and he smelled something burning that wasn't the fireplace. Furniture was overturned and ripped. Picture frames were blasted through, and the staircase was missing several stairs. Harry looked up at the ceiling and saw several holes.

"Going anywhere, Potter?" Harry heard a familiar voice. No, it couldn't be…

But it was. Draco Malfoy stood before Harry and took off his mask. "Didn't recognize that it was me who tortured the mudblood?"

Harry's muscles tensed up. "You're going to pay, Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?"

Harry's "team" knew exactly what to do without him having to say anything. Ron, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, and so many others walked out from the dust, causing Malfoy's eyes to widen.

"_Expelli_ –" Malfoy began, but Harry stunned him quickly and shot a hex, throwing the hated enemy across the room and onto the wall.

"Harry, you can just stun him and bring him into Azkaban," Ron whispered.

"He needs to pay for what he did for Hermione!" Harry said as he threw curses and hexes at Malfoy, until the blonde haired young man could barely move. "Now you can take him."

The others looked at Harry with slight shock, and Ron rushed to Malfoy, and within seconds the two were gone. Harry gestured the others to follow him, and they did a quick search around the house. No Death Eaters were found, but Neville suggested that they searched the house again just to make sure. Following his suggestions, the "team" tiptoed throughout Twelve Grimmauld Place, finding nobody. A little disappointed, Harry stood in what used to be the sitting room with his peers.

With a loud _crack_, Ron apparated back into the house, exhausting and panting. "Got him in jail. I got Malfoy in jail."

Harry jumped up from his position and cheered. Oh, how he had waited for the moment that his enemy finally got locked up in Azkaban. After several minutes of cheering, Harry looked around and observed the damage of the house. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"This place isn't safe anymore, Harry," Ron said solemnly and truthfully. How Death Eaters had gotten into Twelve Grimmauld Place, he didn't know. Since Malfoy had been their leader, and now he was locked up (Harry smiled again), the Death Eaters couldn't pose as much of a threat any longer, but it only took one of them to hurt Harry; or worse, he thought: Hermione.

Harry looked down at his shoes, which were covered with dust. "I know. I need to find a new place for Hermione and me to live."

He faced his friend again, and Ron said, "You guys can stay at the Burrow while you find a place. If you want to, that is."

"Thanks, Ron. I think we could stay there for a bit," Harry replied with a smile. He admired the fact that his friend would welcome them into his family's home so suddenly. He thought about the horrible fact that Ginny would be there, but he waved it away after a few hesitant seconds.

Harry glanced back at the people who had willed themselves to possibly face Death Eaters to help him.

"We didn't get to kick anyone's butts!" Seamus exclaimed. "You took Malfoy by yourself."

Neville started laughing along with Seamus and Harry, and eventually the entire room roared with laughter. Harry finally calmed them down and said, "Thank you, guys. For everything. I know that we didn't get to capture anyone but Malfoy –" he received several smiles and attempts of not trying to laugh, and continued, "I really appreciate it that you would allow yourselves to be in such danger to help me. Thanks."

Luna looked up at him with her dreamy face and said, "Oh, it's no bother at all, Harry. It beats catching three-tailed shorkle bats any time."

The others looked at her and rolled their eyes, especially Ron, but Harry simply smiled at her and replied, "Thanks, Luna." He had always admired how she wasn't afraid to be so different from everyone.

"How about we have a party after Hermione recovers and you get your new home? I love parties!" Luna said.

Lavender and Parvati jumped up and squealed. "We can totally put together the biggest party of the year!"

"Er…" Harry hesitated, looking over at Ron for help.

"A Christmas party, perhaps?" Ron said. Harry felt like smacking his friend for being so oblivious to his facial expressions.

This caused Lavender and Parvati to squeal even more, and some guys, besides Ron, were starting to like the idea. "At Potter's new house, eh?" Seamus asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a request.

Everyone nodded, not even bothering to see Harry's reaction. "Um…guys, shouldn't this be alright with me first? I mean, if it was at _my_ house…"

"So, your house then?" Lavender said, batting her eyelashes.

Harry looked down, knowing that he no longer had any more freedom with the future decisions about the Christmas party. "Fine."

The group in front of him roared with excitement, and then said their goodbyes and that they'd help him with any future "Death Eater missions". He received two over excited hugs from Lavender and Parvati before only he and Ron were left.

The first obstacle after this was telling Hermione that their previous house was destroyed and was no longer safe, and that they had to move into the Burrow and find a new home.

"We should go and see Hermione," Harry said, and Ron nodded.

Harry looked at the house one last time before apparating back to St. Mungo's emergency ward. He led him and Ron into Hermione's hospital room.

**(From Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione was now getting extremely nervous. What if Harry was being killed right now, and here she was, weak and in a hospital bed? She never got to tell him about her feelings for him, and how he just might have captured her heart.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Harry and Ron. Tons of weight lifted from off her shoulders and a huge smile made its face across her lips.

"You're alright! Oh, thank goodness!" she exclaimed while looking directly at Harry, causing Ron to glance away quickly.

Harry approached her and wrapped her in a hug. Eventually pulling away, Hermione laid her head on her upright pillow. "What happened?"

So Harry sat beside her and explained everything from Malfoy being in Azkaban to the planning of the Christmas party. But all Hermione was concerned about was Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Our house is…destroyed?" Hermione asked with a solemn look. Harry looked at her in a bit of shock that she had said "our house" rather than "his house".

"I mean, your house, but –"

"Nope, it's our house. Or _was_ our house. It's not safe anymore, and it's practically destroyed. I'm pretty sure that some of our belongings might be intact," Harry said.

"When I recover, we should go back and get our stuff, and then –"

"We're moving into the Burrow."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "Are you okay with it?"

"Of course, Hermione," he said with a smile.

"I could get our stuff from Twelve Grimmauld Place before the place collapses," Harry said. "If you're okay with me packing up your belongings, that is."

Hermione admired his chivalry and smiled. "Thanks, Harry. It's perfectly fine with me."

"It's time for my dinner, guys. Mum's probably wondering where I've gone," Ron said. "I'll ask them to come over tomorrow to see you. If you want to tag along, Harry…"

"I think I'll stay with Hermione tonight," he replied.

Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes, and Ron left the hospital room to apparate back to the Burrow.

"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The chairs don't seem to comfy to sleep on, but –"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile. At the same time, she moved over to her left and patted the empty space next to her.

Harry wasted no time hesitating; he laid down right next to her and gently closed his eyes. Hermione stroked his hair admiringly and his lips formed into a smile. He had had one heck of a day.

* * *

**Author's Note: **We will pick up right off when Hermione leaves the hospital. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! If you have time, please review! 


	12. I Want to Punch Ginny Weasley

**Author's Note: **I like this chapter. A lot. I hope that you like it, too! I want to thank everyone who reviewed – thanks a bunch!Oh, and I'm really sorry for getting this out later than I usually do. Stupid homework.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything related to Harry Potter. Duh.

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Twelve

_It's amazing how one person can ruin your day. It's pretty annoying, too._

Harry clutched his friend's hand as they apparated into the Burrow. Hermione had recovered from the incident just three days before, and she was back to her normal self.

"Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed up to the two young adults and pulled them into her infamous hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," they replied in unison.

"I have your rooms settled. I hope that you don't mind sharing a room with Ron, Harry," the aging witch said to the black-haired wizard. "And Hermione, well, you can stay in the guest room."

Harry smiled and nodded, then looked over at his friend; her smile was greater, since she was not sharing a room with Ginny.

"We should put our belongings in our rooms, then?" Harry said as he walked up the creaky stairs with Hermione.

He approached the room that Ron and him were sharing, and opened the door. "Hey, mate!"

"Hey, Ron. I'm moving in here…"

"Yeah, mum told me. She had to set up the guest room for Hermione so that the two girls don't kill each other," Ron laughed, and Harry joined in.

Finally, all of Harry's belongings were put in their proper places; the Quidditch posters near Ron's, a picture of his parents on his nightstand, his clothes in his dresser, and several other things spread out along his side of the room.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. "Ron, we – Oh my goodness, Harry! I didn't realize that you were here _already_!" a young witch said as she flipped back her long, red hair and batted her eyelashes over her crystal eyes. Her perfect teeth were revealed in a warming, yet unusual smile, and Harry noticed close up she had grown a few inches taller.

"Er…Hi, Ginny," Harry replied softly.

Ginny laughed and sat down on his bed, crossing her legs and placing her hands on either side of her. "I'm so excited about the Christmas party. Even though it's a few months away, I have the _perfect_ outfit. I think you'll love it," she said with a wink. Harry looked over at Ron, who was in too much of a shock to really do anything else.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, sure that I will. But right now I have to –"

"Let's cook lunch together! It'll be so fun! I have ingredients out and everything!" Ginny exclaimed while she clapped her hands together, admiring herself for coming up with such a "wonderful" idea. Before Harry could protest, she clutched onto his wrist and pulled him out of the room and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the middle of the kitchen near the table. Next to her was Hermione, whose smile faded when she saw Ginny holding Harry's arm.

'Help' he mouthed to her with a scared look as he glanced at Ginny. Hermione didn't seem to see him do this, because she was now looking ready to throw a punch at the red-haired young witch. Harry actually wanted her to do so at this moment.

"Harry and I are going to cook lunch today!" she announced to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Oh, fantastic, dear. You're, er, used to cooking, right, Harry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I cooked for the Dursleys many times."

"You guys have fun cooking," Hermione said with an attitude, and her eyes were screaming sarcasm as she flipped her bushy hair behind her and rushed upstairs.

"I think I should go with –"

"We're already here, silly! Let's cook lunch already!" Ginny said as she tilted her head to the side and stroked Harry's hair. Quickly, he pushed her hand away, leaving her with a confused look.

Harry got immediately annoyed by Ginny with her flirtatious behavior and the constant giggling. Hermione would never do that, even if she did in fact like him more than as a friend.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked as the young witch leaned in towards his face.

"What do you mean?" she smiled and continued to lean closer in towards him. Harry pulled away.

"But you're my _boyfriend_! Girlfriends and boyfriends kiss each other!"

"You're kidding me, right? We are NOT together romantically. I think I established that pretty clearly before," Harry said with his muscles growing tense.

"I can not believe this, Harry! We loved each other! Why can't we be together now?"

"Because people fall out of love all the time."

"Stupid Hermione," Ginny muttered silently, obviously hoping that Harry wouldn't hear. But, he did hear her, and he was ready to shoot a million hexes at her.

"HERMIONE IS _NOT_ STUPID!" he defended his friend.

"Well, you keeping choosing her over me! 'Oh, I should hang out with Hermione.' 'I'm going to see where Hermione is.' Hermione is practically everything to you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe she is!" Harry said truthfully. Leaving Ginny with her jaw dropped, he turned on his heels, only to see a bushy-haired young woman with teary eyes and a smile facing him. "Hermione, I –"

"Follow me," she said, leading him into the study of the Burrow.

The second they entered the room, Hermione wrapped him in a tight embrace, crying into his shoulder. Harry realized that her eyes were filled with tears of joy, rather than of sadness.

"That was…so sweet…I never even thought…" Hermione said as she pulled away and locked eyes with him, not really completing any thoughts.

Harry looked down at his friend and simply smiled. He realized over the time that he had lived with her that she was a very nosy person – of course she was there to see him defend her, and even hear a little truth come out of him. But Hermione had also seen Ginny practically kiss Harry.

"Lunch is ready! With no help from Harry!" Ginny exclaimed from the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as they met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron, and Ginny in the kitchen for lunch.

"How about a game of Quidditch? We haven't played one in a while," Ron interupted the meal.

"Er…I don't think so," Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Because we'll be leaving Hermione out…again."

"Then we'll teach her how to ride a broom."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping her silver fork onto her plate. "I am not getting on one of those death traps, and you can't make me!" She folded her arms across her chest, pulling away from her food.

"I think it's a good idea, actually," Harry said softly.

"Do you want me to get _killed_?"

"Of course not!"

"I seriously don't want to be hurtling in thin air with only a thin piece of wood underneath me, thank you very much."

"You'll ride with me at first! Come on, it'll be fun!" Harry said as he stuck out his bottom lip, causing Ron to go into a fit of laughter.

"You know, I've never seen you on a broom, dear," Mrs. Weasley joined in the conversation.

"Oh, fine!" Hermione shouted.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and smiles. "Who else wants to play?"

"Me!" George said, jumping up from his seat like a kindergartener in a classroom.

"I guess I'll play," Ginny said in a grumpy tone, shooting a glare at Hermione.

After running upstairs, Harry and Ron came down into the kitchen with four brooms – Hermione was going to ride on the same broom as Harry. The five of them walked outside into the garden, where Mrs. Weasley stepped out with them to murmur the complicated charm to transform the garden into a Quidditch pitch. Saying their thanks, everyone mounted their brooms.

"Hermione, sit in front of me," Harry said.

**(From Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione nervously mounted the broom, remembering how she had seen Harry mount his broom plenty of times before. Harry sat behind her and said, "Are you ready?"

Nervously nodding, Hermione felt her feet lift off the ground. "Harry, I don't know if I should be doing this…"

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered. Hermione smiled; she could trust Harry with her life, and she trusted him now.

The game began, and Harry was moving the broom all over the pitch, searching for the snitch. Suddenly, Hermione felt a huge increase in speed as Harry reached pointed to thin air in front of them. "Get it, Hermione!"

"What?"

"The snitch! It's right in front of you!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione was completely puzzled. What was he talking about? There was absolutely nothing in front of them – just thin air.

"There is nothing there, Harry!"

"Trust me."

Hesitantly, Hermione reached out in front of her and caught the air in front of her. She looked into her hand and gasped – it was the snitch. How Harry had spotted it so well was unbelievable. "I-I caught it!" Without even thinking about it, she threw her left leg over to the right side of the broom and hugged Harry, while they were still in midair going at an incredible speed.

"AH!" she exclaimed as she realized that she was literally clinging onto Harry for her life.

"I've got you, Hermione. Calm down," Harry said as he wrapped her arms around his friend.

"You're not even holding on to the broom!" Hermione trembled in Harry's arms. She saw him smile slightly as he lowered them to the ground.

There stood three Weasleys with jaws dropped open. "What was _that_?" Ron said as he saw the two finally pull away from their close embrace.

"Hermione decided to let go of the broom and throw her legs on one side of it – risky move, if you ask me," Harry laughed. "And she caught the snitch."

"Bloody hell! How'd you do that, Hermione?" George interupted.

"Actually, Harry saw it first – I don't know how he saw it in thin air like that."

"Quidditch is in his blood. And I thought that _you_ were the smart one here," Ron said.

Ginny was standing there, jaw still dropped, and she was staring at Harry in anger. She occasionally shot evil glares at Hermione, like usual. Basically, Ginny was being typical Ginny.

--------------------

**(From Harry's point of view)**

It was perfect. Harry had planned this out for a few months, and the house was finally built. The garden had plenty of exotic (though not fatal) plants, the yard was huge and freshly cut, the windows were perfectly clean, the house's white paint was brand new, and the roof's black shingles stood out in the clear blue sky. Perfect.

Harry rushed inside, taking his shoes off, and walked into the first floor. The kitchen was a very nice size, with a dining room trailing off to the right. The sitting room, with a fireplace, was very similar to the sitting room in Twelve Grimmauld Place (Harry had asked the builders to construct the specifics of this particular room). The builders built the house by magic; therefore the house was constructed within a day. Harry walked around the rest of the first floor, and then moved up to the second floor where there was a living room, a study, and much to Hermione's content, a library. A few other rooms, such as bathrooms and a room with a fireplace for the Floo Network, were placed on the second floor.

Harry walked up the marble staircase the third floor, where the bedrooms were. He had requested the exact dimensions and decorations that he wanted the rooms to be in. He first walked into what would be his room. It was a red and gold theme, and his queen size bed was placed in the center of the back wall. His dressers sat on the right wall, while Quidditch posters were placed on the left. Several of his belongings were unpacked and already scattered about, but the room was basically neat.

Next, Harry went into Hermione's room. It was gorgeous. The light purple walls stood out from the silver secondary coloring. Her queen size bed with light purple and silver sheets and pillows was on the center of the right wall, with her dresser across from it. Bookshelves covered the back wall, and tons of newly purchased books were set up in alphabetical order. Hermione was going to love it.

With complete satisfaction in the house that he and Hermione were going to live in, he apparated back to the Burrow. There stood his and Hermione's luggage at the foot of the living room doorway, and the Weasleys were standing around Hermione. They were coming along to see the new house as well.

"Is it ready?" Hermione asked with anticipation.

He smiled. "You'll love it."

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys apparated into Seventy March Lane. Hermione covered her mouth and gasped. "Harry, it's beautiful! Just perfect!"

"You haven't even seen the inside yet."

The Weasleys looked at the estate in awe. Harry had actually taken a small portion of the Potter fortune out to get this house built. Finally, the five Weasleys got back to reality and followed Harry and Hermione inside. Everyone went separate ways to explore the rooms and floors, but Hermione stayed by Harry's side. He led her throughout the first floor, where she commented on everything, saying that it was absolutely amazing. The second floor didn't have much to it, except for the library in which it took Harry fifteen minutes to get her out of there. Finally, they reached the third floor. She admired his bedroom, and they made their way to her room.

"Oh…my…goodness! Harry, it's…amazing! I love it so much!" Hermione said as she threw her arms over his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Harry simply smiled as he led her back downstairs to meet up with the Weasleys. The only response they got from the gasping and blank stares was of course from Ron, "Bloody hell, mate."

"It'll be perfect for the Christmas party!" Ginny exclaimed to George and Ron, ignoring Harry's glare.

"That reminds me…I forgot to show you the backyard."

They stepped outside and even Harry had to gasp at the scene, although he had seen it already. There was a small water fountain in which water was pouring into a small pool, the wooden decks was spread out and open with chairs and tables, and the yard was freshly cut. The setting looked overall amazing, and Harry knew that he would be spending some time in this backyard.

"How'd you _afford_ all of this?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly, although she seemed to be asking herself more than Harry.

"Er…I just took a small portion out of the Potter fortune, that's all."

"A _small portion_?" George interupted.

"Uh, yeah, a small portion." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, feeling uneasy about sharing the fact that he was extremely rich; even the Weasleys.

Finally, after the five Weasleys got over their shock, they said their goodbyes. Hermione let her head rest against Harry's shoulder. "It really is the perfect house," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. And I put all of the protective charms known to wizards on it – well, all of the ones that I can conjure."

"I realized that when we could only apparate to the outside of the yard."

"Actually, _you_ can apparate into the house."

"What?" Hermione gave him a perplexed look.

"The builders said that with all the charms I put on here, only one person would be able to apparate in and out of the house the house for any reason, most likely for safety. I set the charms so that you would be that person."

"But what about you! You're the one that's in the danger –"

"I'd rather it be me in danger than you," Harry said truthfully. Hermione looked up at him and smiled admiringly and rested her head on his shoulder.

--------------------

**(From Hermione's point of view)**

Hermione sighed as Fleur dragged her into yet another dress store. The blonde-haired woman in front of her was "zo excited!" about the Christmas party that she brought Hermione and Ginny to go shopping for dresses. Little did she know that the two girls were in a silent battle that was made up of Ginny giving Hermione death glares, and Hermione rolling her eyes at the immaturity of the youngest Weasley.

"Now Ginny, you must not wear a red dress. It doze not go 'ell with your red 'air. So we will get you…a golden colored dress, no? Eet will be gorgeous!" Fleur exclaimed as she yanked on Ginny's arm and pulled her into a section of the dress department. "We will be right back, 'Ermione!"

Hermione sat down placed her elbow on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. Bored, she pulled a curl out from her hair and twirled it around her finger. After about an hour, Fleur and Ginny emerged from the dress department. Ginny was wearing a golden colored V-neck dress that ended right below her knees. Her dress sparkled with several sequins that were designed around her waist and down the sides of her legs. She turned around and the V-neck went even lower down her back than in the front of her dress, ending right at her waist. Hermione wondered what Mr. Weasley's reaction to this apparel would be.

"You look beautiful, Ginny!" Fleur exclaimed. "Right, 'Ermione?"

"Yeah," she replied, not even looking at the red-haired witch (who, Hermione had to admit, was extremely pretty).

"I wonder what Harry will think of it!" Ginny said, mostly to herself as she looked into a mirror.

Hermione silently snickered and rolled her eyes. But, in the back of her head, she knew that Ginny could seduce any man of her choosing – including Harry. _No,_ Hermione thought. _Why do you care? Harry's just your friend! Just a friend!_

"It's your turn, 'Ermione!" Fleur said, now yanking on her arm and pulling her into the dress department. "I was thinking about a red dress. Eet will go nicely with your brown 'air and your slim figure."

She looked down and highly doubted that she had a "slim figure". Sure, she wasn't overweight, or even close to it, but she didn't have Ginny's athletic figure.

After searching through several dresses, Fleur finally picked up one at random and said, "Try zees one on."

"But you didn't even see the size –"

"No buts! You will try it on! Now!"

Shocked by Fleur's tone, Hermione rushed off into the dressing rooms and tried on the dress. She gasped at her appearance. The deep red dress didn't reveal as much as Ginny's, but it was the most revealing dress she ever had. It ended just below the knees. There were two strings that tied around her neck from her shoulders, very similar to the muggle halter tops that Hermione had seen. The dress hugged her in all the right places, and she realized that she _did_ actually have a slim figure. _I wonder what Harry will think of it, _she thought. _Oh God, I did _not _just think that…_

As if on cue, Fleur bursted into the dressing room and her jaw dropped instantly. "'Ermione! You are absolutely gorgeous!"

This caused Hermione's slight smile to transform into a huge grin. Then Fleur said, "How about we go show Ginny?"

"Er…"

"Come! Follow me!" she said as she pulled Hermione into the lobby. "So, Ginny, 'ow does she look?"

"She looks…_okay_. I mean, it's not the best dress for her. Maybe one that doesn't make her look like a prostitute."

"Excuse me?!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out her wand.

"Now, now, girls. We will buy our dresses and it's best if you two…go to your own 'ouses."

Hermione ran up to the store owner and purchased her dress, then apparated into Seventy March Lane.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as he stood in the living room. "You didn't even leave a note…"

"Oh, right! I was…er…out…"

Harry gave her a perplexed look. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the dress that was folded in her arms. It didn't look too much like a dress, but more like a fabric, when it was folded up.

"Nothing!" Hermione said as she rushed upstairs into her room, leaving Harry more confused than he had been in a few years.

Hermione placed the dress in the back of her closet and smiled to herself. For once, she was excited about going to a party, despite the fact that Ginny was invited, meaning that there was going to be a whole lot of drama heading her way.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! I have big plans for the next chapter. PLEASE read this: If you have any suggestions for what should happen at the Christmas party, than please do not hesitate to tell me. Either review this story, or send me a message. I would _really_ appreciate suggestions! Also, I reply to every single one of my reviews:) 


	13. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note: **I was kind of unsure of this chapter's plot, but I figured that I'd satisfy my readers with a little romance sparking up between Harry and Hermione. But what exactly happens? You'll need to read to find out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I reply to all of my reviews :)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything related to the Harry Potter series. It's practically common knowledge, peeps.

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter 13

_She was the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. Not even Fleur could compete._

"Harry, really, it's fine!" Ron exclaimed to his friend as they made preparations for the Christmas party. "That color looks fine."

Harry had made sure that only the people invited would be able to attend – he enchanted the guest list so that only invited guests could even go near his house. He knew that anyone would kill to get into the famous Harry Potter's "party of the year".

He turned himself around and saw lights shining on trees, near the waterfalls, and levitating in the sky above them. Red, green, and white decorations were beautifully put up, and the scene itself was just gorgeous. They had finally set up everything (after Ron had assured Harry that red was a good color for the tablecloth), and there was an hour left before the party.

"I'm going to get ready," Hermione said to them over her shoulder as she walked up the deck stairs, which were now covered by a green carpet.

"It shouldn't take her an hour to get dressed," Ron snickered to Harry.

"Well, girls need to do their hair and put makeup on, too. You know; the usual."

"But Hermione's not really a _usual_ girl."

"She's still a girl, Ron. And who cares if she's unique," Harry defended his friend. He tried to visualize what Hermione would look like for the Christmas party, but he couldn't get a clear enough image.

A half an hour later, Harry and Ron put on their dress robes for the party. Harry made a failed attempt to tame his unruly hair, causing Ron to go into a fit of laughter.

"Guests should be coming any minute," Harry announced to Ron. "I should get out there."

"Good job, Harry. And then you can say 'Hello' to them when they arrive," Ron said sarcastically.

Harry punched his friend in the arm (receiving an "Ouch! That really hurt…") and walked out to the backyard. The night sky was finally revealing its darkness, making the lights stand out more than ever. As if on cue, a few guests walked onto the backyard.

Within a half an hour, all of the guests had arrived. Except, Harry realized, Hermione. "Do you know where Hermione is?" he continued to ask people who were on the dance floor, who were either sitting down and waiting for a dance partner, or simply mingling.

Harry heard several gasps and turned his head around; he gasped himself. There stood a beautiful woman at the top of the steps, wearing an elegant red dress that revealed more than any dress she had ever worn. Her eyes…her chestnut eyes…they were glistening in the moonlight, and overall her facial features stood out to Harry as absolutely gorgeous. Her brown hair, that was usually bushy, was tied back into a stunning hairdo, and several curls fell loose around the sides of her head.

It was Hermione.

He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire life; Fleur couldn't even compete. Her perfect teeth were revealed when she smiled to the shocked people, and she nervously waved. She looked around until she noticed Harry staring at her…her smile grew wider than ever. Finally, she approached him.

"Hi, Harry!"

"H-Hi, H-Hermione."

"What's wrong?" she noticed his stuttering.

"Nothing, it's just…" Harry hesitated. What was he supposed to say? How was he going to tell her that he thought she was the most beautiful woman on the entire planet? Well, being himself, he tended to let his thoughts slip, and said, "You look very beautiful."

Hermione's face turned red and she slightly laughed. "Thank you, Harry."

Ron, being Ron, didn't even comment on how beautiful Hermione looked; although Harry could have sworn that he saw his friend's jaw drop. "Would you like to dance with me, Ronald?" Luna's voice made all three of them jump.

"Er…"

"Great!" Luna clutched Ron's wrist and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Ron mouthed 'Help!', but Harry and Hermione were too busy in their own fit of laughter to do anything about it.

Of course, Ron had to be pulled out onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. Luna's face seemed to glow from beat one, and she pushed him around like a bulldozer. Harry laughed as he saw several people practically jump out of their way in order to avoid a fatal blow to the head.

Harry and Hermione were startled by a calm, smooth voice, "May I have this dance?"

Dean Thomas put his hand out for Hermione to take it. Harry was shocked about the fact that a person who barely knew Hermione would ask her to dance with her (a slow dance, nonetheless). He looked back at Hermione and realized that Dean was oblivious intrigued by her beautiful appearance.

Harry turned on his heels and went to join Neville by the refreshment bar.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hello, Neville."

"Is that…_Hermione_?" Neville pointed to Harry's friend.

"Yup. Sure is."

"She looks –"

"Harry! Why did you just leave like that?" Hermione apparated right in front of Harry, causing him to jump.

"You were going to dance with Dean –"

"Did you hear my response before you decided to just leave?"

"Not really, no."

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed, and sat next to him. "Hi, Neville," she said with a friendly wave.

"H-Hi, Hermione."

Harry looked back onto the dance floor and saw several couples swaying in rhythm to the slow song that was playing. He envied their happiness, their love, their everything. His eyes narrowed in on the scene and he saw Ginny dancing with a boy who Harry recognized to be a year younger than he. The red-haired girl whipped her head around and saw Harry. Rather than laughing with her new "boyfriend", or even softly pecking his cheek, she decided to snog the boy senseless, practically dragging him onto the ground. Harry looked away quickly and felt a little piece of his heart break; he had once loved Ginny (why he did was a true wonder).

He turned his head around and saw Hermione studying his facial expressions. She, apparently, had been watching him the whole time – and knowing Hermione, she always read him like a book. She placed her hand over his.

"Oh, I didn't even know that you were here, Harry!" Ginny appeared in front of him suddenly, causing both Harry and Hermione the jump.

"Er…you looked right at me."

"Whatever," she replied as she flipped her read hair back. She walked a little closer to him. "I love the party. Definitely one to…_remember_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned the way she said "_remember_".

"Would you like butter beer?" Ginny asked, ignoring him. When he hesitated, she said, "Oh! I'll get you some! Be right back!" And with one last wink, she left.

Harry rolled his eyes. God, Ginny was the most difficult person he had ever met. Trying to seduce him right in front of Hermione, who did she think she was? Harry saw Ginny skipping gracefully, laughing, and flipping her hair back, and got his answer.

"Here's the butter beer! It was almost gone; it's a good thing I got some for you."

"I could always refill it –"

"Don't be silly, Harry! It's really good."

"Fine," he said stubbornly, and just before he took a sip, Hermione interupted him.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure," he answered with a smile, and he clutched her hand…

Suddenly, everything went blank for a few moments, and then Harry was sitting back at the table, just finishing up his butter beer.

"Wh-what just happened?"

Hermione began to blush furiously. The sky was even darker, and some time had passed when Harry was…in a state that he couldn't explain.

"Seriously, I…what time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock," Hermione replied, her face still red.

Oh God. "What happened in those hours that I missed?"

"Don't play stupid, Harry."

"I'm serious! I just went blank for the past few hours…"

Suddenly, Hermione burst out in tears. "So you didn't mean any of it?!"

"Mean any of what?" Harry was now trying to console her, and trying to know what had happened when he went in that strange state. Both of those requests were apparently denied.

Hermione rushed up to Ron, who was now walking towards them with concern. She buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Harry heard Ron say, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I have to tell you privately," she sobbed, dragging him off to somewhere that wasn't visible to the guests.

Harry didn't know what to do as he looked at his empty butter beer – the same one that Ginny had given him. Wait. There was no way – she couldn't have! But she did. Harry searched the premises until he found the flirtatious red-haired young woman.

"What the hell did you do to my drink?!" he exclaimed when he had pulled her aside.

She lifted her head back and laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry!"

"What did you do to my drink?" his voice was now scaring even himself, and Ginny's eyes widened with fear.

"It was harmless, r-really! Just a few drops of Forgetfulness Potion and that was it!"

Harry's heart dropped to the floor. Ginny had planned all this out – she knew that he and Hermione were going to build the romantic part of their relationship, and Ginny obviously was not so happy about this. Whatever he and Hermione had done during that walk was forgotten by him forever. Unless, of course, Ginny gave him the counter-potion. Harry had learned in Potions (well, in the Half-Blood Prince's book during his sixth year) that only the potion maker could produce a counter-potion that would work for the drinker.

"You're going to give me the counter-potion, and you're giving it to me now," he demanded, clutching his wand.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll blast you into the next millennium with every hex known to wizard kind. And don't think that I won't, because I will."

**(From Hermione's POV)**

How could Harry have "forgotten" about what happened? Did he deny it?

So many thoughts were running through Hermione's head as she sobbed in Ron's arms. Ron hadn't tried to take advantage of her, like kissing her, and she was both thankful and surprised by this. He simply comforted her, but it wasn't like how Harry had comforted her. She closed her eyes and flashbacked to the walk that she would never forget…

_Hermione continued to hold Harry's hand as they walked down a hidden pathway, leading to a secluded area with a bench and lights hovering from the trees._

"_Wow," Hermione said as she took in the appearance of the scene. Harry simply looked at her and took out a small box. Hermione glanced at it with a puzzled look. "What's that?"_

"_Your Christmas gift. I hope you don't mind that it's a little early," Harry replied with a shy smile._

_Hermione laughed and said, "No, not at all."_

_Harry placed the box in her hand and she slowly opened it. Hermione gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. There, in the box, was a silver necklace with a diamond hanging from it. It shimmered so beautifully in the light above her. _

"_Oh my goodness, Harry! I love it! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. _

"_I'm glad you like it."_

"_Could you put it on for me?" Hermione asked as she bit her lip, trying to hold in the huge smile that was begging to be revealed._

"_Mistletoe," Harry whispered. _

"_Well, you know what they say," she said softly, receiving wide eyes from the man in front of her._

_Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to see the black-haired wizard wordlessly asking for permission. She nodded, and he leaned in towards her. Finally, Harry's lips met hers with such love, such longing, and such passion, that it almost knocked her over. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He put one arm on his back, and the other one was lost in her hair._

_Finally, they pulled away and Hermione got lost in his gorgeous, emerald eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened, but at the same time, she did believe it. She and Harry had kissed under mistletoe._

**(Flashback over – Harry's POV)**

Harry had finished drinking the counter-potion that he had forced Ginny to make, and he then remembered it. He remembered everything that had happened – the steps, the words, and the…_kiss_.

He could hear Hermione's sobs now, and he rushed to the source of the noise, hoping that he could explain everything and straighten things out. Harry heard the muffled voice of Hermione, and the comforting voice of Ron.

"I can't believe him! That _prat_!" she exclaimed.

"Harry's not a prat. Maybe he was just…shocked?" Ron suggested.

"But I…but we…I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Give him time, alright?"

"I don't know –"

Harry thought that this was a good time to interrupt, so he walked in on the scene and said, "H-Hermione?"

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice. Hermione's saddened eyes locked with his regretful ones.

"I should go, you know…" Ron said quietly as he walked away, not even receiving a "goodbye" from either of his friends because they were too busy glancing into each other's eyes.

"Well, at least you remembered my name," she snapped.

"Please listen to me. I have a perfectly good reason for my behavior. Ginny –"

"Oh, so this is Ginny's fault? That makes perfect sense now, Harry. Always her fault, the seducing little –"

"Okay, Hermione. I get it. Just listen to what I have to say first," Harry began in a hushed tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, willing him to go on. "Ginny had put a drop of Forgetfulness Potion in the butter beer that she had gotten me. She must've slipped it in my drink when we got back; therefore I forgot what had happened. As you know, only Ginny could produce the counter-potion for me to get that memory back. I threatened to blast her into the next millennium if she didn't do as I said, and she finally gave in. I drank the counter-potion and obviously got the memory back."

Harry closed his eyes, just waiting for Hermione to hex him, but she never did. "I…I believe you, Harry. I'm sorry for getting all worked up about something like that."

"Yeah, it's alright."

They both stood in silence for a few moments, both of them not knowing what to say. Harry didn't know if Hermione really wanted to be in a relationship with him, or if she only kissed him because they happened to be under mistletoe. He got his answer when Hermione jumped up from the bench and threw himself at him, pressing her lips against his.

When they pulled away, he saw that Hermione's face was glowing, and her smile was bigger than ever. "Should we…er…head back?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and laced his fingers with hers as they made their way back to the main scene of the party. He wondered how they would let everyone know that they were now a "couple". When he glanced over at Hermione's nervous face, he realized that she was thinking the same thing.

Would Ron be okay with this?

Would Ginny be okay with this?

Harry decided that it was best if they kept it a secret for the rest of the party, and Hermione agreed as they walked out near the beverage area by Neville and Ron.

Apparently, Harry and Hermione were bad at hiding facial expressions, because Ron and Neville immediately noticed the smiles and red faces of the two.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry nodded slightly and said, "Are you…er…okay with it?"

Ron patted his best friend on the back. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well it's about time you two got together!" Neville exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

Hermione stifled a giggle, and Harry smiled. His smile quickly faded when Ginny marched up to him with her elegant bun now falling out of place from her anger.

"So…you guys are…_together_?" she said through her clenched teeth. "I'll just be on my way, then. Come on, Justin."

And so Ginny grabbed her date's wrist and pulled him across the dance floor, furious that she ever gave Harry that counter-potion.

Suddenly, George approached them, tripping in the process. He raised his left hand and said, "Haha! 'Ow is –_hic_—the party for everyone?"

Ron smacked his head and said, "You had too much fire whisky again, didn't you, George?"

"No, no, Ronnie," he said with his eyelids half closed, patting his younger brother's back. "Perfectly fine I am. I believe that –_hic_—I must be off to catch some…some…"

"Snarflewollops?" Luna interupted with her dreamy voice. Harry hadn't even realized she was there – she looked rather stunning in her long, yellow dress and radish earrings, and Ron had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, yes, some –_hic_—snarl wollies! Haha! Snarl wollies! Ha!" George said dozily, tripping his way towards another group of people.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Hermione asked. As if on cue, George fell to the ground, causing Ron to burst out into laughter. Hermione smacked his arm and added, "I'm serious! What if he gets really hurt?"

Ron ignored the witch's concern and turned to Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, but Luna jumped in front of him and said, "Ronald, I believe that there are…er…jumping fracklebots over there! Yeah, let's go!"

"Um…"

"Come on!" she tugged at his wrist and they went off.

Harry joined Hermione's roar of laughter. He decided that they would make a cute couple. Before he could go too much into thought about Ron and Luna's relationship, another slow song rang throughout the dance floor. Unconciously, he held out his arm and said modestly, "Shall we?"

Hermione slightly giggled (which was something she rarely did) and took his arm. They walked with bright smiles out onto the dance floor. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She placed her arms loosely around his neck, and rested her head against his chest. The two danced slowly, ignoring the gasps and buzzing around them. Eventually, Hermione looked up at Harry with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers. Harry pushed a stray hair of hers behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

Harry definitely had a new memory for his Patronus charm.

* * *

_**Extra special thanks to **_**Verbally Enhanced**_** for the idea of the mistletoe, and **_**Vanilor the White Phoenix**_** for the idea of George getting drunk, lol (even though he didn't hit on Hermione…still a good idea!)**_

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! I reply to all of my reviews :) Just to clear things up about the last line, you know how in order to conjure a Patronus charm, you need to think of your happiest memory? Yeah, get it? I thought it was cute, and I hope that you did, too. I might continue with the rest of the Christmas party. Or should I not? Review and let me know! I'm free to any suggestions!


	14. Harry's Two Fears

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this is out later than usual. I'm going through a _huge_ emergency at my school right now, and it's pretty stressful. But, I've taken advantage of the past weekend to write this. I hope that you like it. Hermione kicks butt in this chapter ;) So anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Suggestions and critique are always welcome!

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all that jazz. But, I own this totally cool idea about "secret Aurors" and magical handcuffs that you'll see in this chapter – teehee, I'm so proud of myself P

**Warning:** DH Spoilers…kind of…sort of…

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter 14

_Harry only had one huge fear after the fall of Voldemort: Remaining Death Eaters. Now, he's got another one: Mr. Granger._

As the couple continued to dance to the sweet, slow song playing, Harry could feel all eyes on him and Hermione. The gasps and buzzing practically deafened him, but he somehow managed to continue to lock eyes with the woman in front of him. Hermione's entire face seemed to be glowing, and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Never had Harry thought that he would be here; dancing to a slow song with Hermione in his arms. They had always been "just friends". But there were so many signs there; he had just ignored them because he considered them friends. Everyone else had ignored the signs, too, apparently.

And maybe that was the reason that the buzzing grew so loud that he could barely hear the song playing.

"It's like they've never seen people dance together before," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

Harry nodded and kissed her forehead. Apparently, the audience hadn't seen someone kiss someone else's forehead before, and there were now shouts of disbelief. "Let's go inside for a few minutes," Harry whispered in her ear. She smiled as he took her arm and they walked together into the living room, locking the door magically behind them.

"Hello, Harry," they heard a deep voice from behind them. Instinctively, both of them turned around with their wands out.

There stood several Death Eaters with smirks on their faces behind the masks covering their eyes. Their black robes draped to the floor, and their presence made Harry's muscle tense. It was a huge shock that they would even attempt a comeback while Malfoy was in Azkaban.

"How'd you—?"

"Polyjuice Potion. We pretended to be younger classmates who were invited to the party, and when you went off with the mudblood—" the Death Eater began. Harry took a strong step towards him, and Hermione had to place a hand on his shoulder in order for him to not murder the Death Eater. "—we took the advantage and walked into the living room. Then all we had to do was wait for you and your mudblood girlfriend to want to spend some 'alone time' in the house."

"She's NOT a mudblood!" Harry yelled.

"People like her don't belong in this world. Not one drop of the magical blood, yet she has the gift. _Crucio_!" one of the Death Eaters exclaimed, and a red flash of light headed towards Hermione. Harry jumped in front of her and pain ripped through him as he fell to the floor.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she went on her knees beside him and seemed to be trying to hold down tears as she saw him being helplessly tortured.

Suddenly, Harry saw her stand back up with rage written all over her face. "_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled at the group of people in front of her with her wand out, and the Death Eaters' wands flew from their hands. The pain left Harry's body, but he felt too weak to stand up.

Hermione inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, then she screamed, "_Sectumsempra_!"

Harry gasped and stared at Hermione. Remembering their sixth year, Hermione would be the last person to perform Snape's spell. But she looked completely enraged at the Death Eaters, whose blood was now spilling all over the floor.

She rushed over to Harry and helped him stand up again. Her eyes looked very concerned as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry replied, glancing back at the suffering Death Eaters. "I can't believe you just did that."

Hermione laughed, but stopped for a moment and said, "You should get Ron. You know, to help lock them up." She tilted her head, pointing toward the Death Eaters.

Without even needing to say anything in response, Harry quickly ran out to the main scene of the party. "RON!" he called out, searching for his friend. Ron looked up from talking with Luna, and his face immediately fell. Harry realized that he had blood on his clothes, and he received several gasps and concerned glances.

Ron rushed by his friend's side. "Bloody hell, mate!"

Harry turned around to the people in front of him, and called out, "Neville!"

"Yeah?" Neville had rushed up to them and put his hands in his pockets.

"Death Eaters," was all Harry needed to say in order for Ron and Neville to follow him into the living room.

Hermione was covered in more blood than Harry was, and she was stunning the Death Eaters with all the strength that she could gather. Her elegant dress was now ripped; Harry guessed that one of the Death Eaters had attempted to fight her back, but Hermione was so raged at the moment that even he was getting a bit nervous in her presence as she screamed at her dueling opponents. "Don't you _DARE_ go near Harry again!"

"I need you to go to Azkaban and put them in cells, Neville," Harry commanded quickly, and he received a nod from his friend before he disapparated from the living room.

"Neville's not even an Auror! He can't apparate there!" Hermione said in disbelief, being cut off from her rage for a moment.

He ignored her, grasping one of the Death Eater's bloody arms and apparating to Azkaban. Harry pointed his wand towards the man's wrists and put magical handcuffs on (only Aurors could conjure these kind of handcuffs). Immediately, Neville approached Harry. "Did you count exactly how many of them were there?"

"Yes. About seven," Harry replied as Ron apparated beside them with another Death Eater. "Six."

"You'll need to get two at a time before they're able to escape. Can _you_ do this, Ron?" Neville asked. He knew perfectly well that if Harry wanted to, he could possibly apparate all of the Death Eaters at once if he had that many arms.

Ron shook his head negatively. "I don't want to risk it. We should head back," he replied, pushing the Death Eater towards the brown-haired man.

"I'll take _these_ away," Neville said, gesturing towards the two Death Eaters with disgust.

"Thanks," Harry said as he apparated back to the living room.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione stunned another Death Eater. "Oh, hi, Harry! I've stunned another for you."

"I'll need two of them to do side-along apparation."

"_Two_? Harry, that's really dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed with concern.

"I don't have time for this, Hermione," Harry said softly as he rushed to two Death Eaters and disapparated from the living room, leaving an extremely concerned Hermione behind.

Neville had been waiting for him, and Ron had just apparated back to the living room. "Here's two more," Harry said as he pushed the men towards him. "Take them away." The Death Eaters looked absolutely miserable as they cursed under their breaths.

"They'll need medical attention, Harry," Neville said, pointing towards the horrible injuries they had received from the _Sectumsempra_ spell that Hermione conjured. "It's the law."

"They don't deserve it," he replied in disgust. "But…give them just enough medical attention to keep them alive. No pain killers."

Neville nodded and pulled the men away to their cells. Ron apparated back next to Harry the moment that he disapparated. Hermione was now in an official duel with the other Death Eaters, but she didn't seem to be struggling at all. Admiring her talents, Harry apparated two more Death Eaters back to Azkaban.

Finally, after capturing all of the Death Eaters, Harry and Ron apparated back into the living room. "That was…er…interesting," Ron commented as they walked towards Hermione, who looked more tired than ever.

Hermione nodded slightly and began to fall backwards with exhaustion. Harry, with the seeker reflexes he had inherited from his father, rushed up and caught Hermione. He carried her to the couch and sat her on his lap, with the side of her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair and then lightly kissed her forehead.

Neville apparated back with a bruised eye. Harry stood up, still holding Hermione, and laid her down on the couch. Then he ran up to Neville with Ron.

"They weren't too pleased about their change of plans," Neville said, rubbing under his eye.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. You?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Sorry that I blew your cover," Harry said.

"It's alright. Just Hermione, anyways. We can trust her," Neville replied.

Harry had remembered the day when Neville filled out the application to become an Auror, just a few months ago. But he had made a request to make his status in the Auror Department a secret to everyone except for the people he worked with: Harry, Ron, and others who took the Unbreakable Vow to not tell a soul about his job as an Auror, unless under certain circumstances that had been written in the Vow's Official Parchment. What Neville's main job was to be in Azkaban and simply place criminals into their cells. But, Harry had discovered, it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

Harry turned around and faced a mirror on the wall of the living room; he looked horrible. His hair was messier than ever, his dress robes were dirty, blood-covered, and torn, and he looked even more exhausted than he actually was. He performed a simple spell that Fleur had taught him just a few Christmases ago, and his appearance returned to normal.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "What was _that_?"

"The spell?" Harry asked as he performed the spell of Neville and Ron. "Learned it from Fleur."

"How come she didn't teach _me_ that one?" Ron said in disbelief as he ran his fingers through his red hair, which was not nearly as messy as it had been before.

"Dunno," Harry muttered as he looked back at Hermione. She was fast asleep on the couch, and Harry didn't want to disturb her sleep whatsoever. "What should we do about the party?"

"Well, I don't know how people are going to react towards you since they saw you covered in blood an hour ago," Ron laughed.

Neville thought a bit and said, "He's Harry Potter. Doesn't really need an explanation, I suppose."

Now laughing harder than normal (Harry guessed it was because they were so tired), the three young men walked outside to the party scene, where they received kind smiles of reassurance. Harry at least needed to show everyone that he wasn't dead.

Luna rushed up to Ron and flung her arms around him. "Are you alright?!" she exclaimed.

Patting her back uncomfortably, Ron said, "Er…yeah…I'm fine, Luna."

Harry smiled and looked around at the crowd. A few people were still staring at them, and Harry gave them warning glares, causing them to quickly glance away and begin small talk with each other.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked Harry once she pulled herself from Ron's arms.

"Sleeping. She's had a…" Harry paused, "long night."

"I think you two make a great couple," Luna said in her dreamy voice, looking up at the night sky. "Did you know that if you got married to each other, that your initials will be HJP."

"Well, I, er, didn't really think about marriage," Harry suddenly felt nervous. "But I guess that's pretty...interesting."

Ron flinched at the word "marriage", but he seemed to remain calm. Harry knew that the situation was growing uncomfortable, so he went back inside to check up on Hermione. Surprisingly, she was standing up, fully awake, and looking out the window. Harry walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking out at the full moon in the night sky with her.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Hermione said softly.

Harry smiled. Only Hermione would take time to admire the beauty of the moon. Cho would probably say that it was "pretty", but she'd continue to talk about something that he really didn't like talking about, like nails or hair. Ginny would most likely make fun of the view, saying that only people in those muggle movies admired things like that.

That was one of the things that made Hermione so unique, and Harry loved her individuality. She turned around and faced him. "This is one heck of a Christmas party, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Harry said. And then he kissed her.

--------------------

The following day went by easier than Harry had thought they would be. Of course, the Death Eater encounter was on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_, and he kept being congratulated with every step he took, but besides the attention, he had much less work to complete at his job. The day after the Christmas party (on Christmas day), he had to return to work, and he couldn't wait to return to Seventy March Lane with Hermione.

Harry apparated to the edge of his lawn and walked across the beautiful lawn. There were no other houses around them for miles, which was one of the best things Harry loved about the location of their home. Finally, he made it to the front door and opened it.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she flung her arms around his neck.

"H-Hi, Hermione," Harry replied, a little shocked about her greeting. But then again, she was his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_, Harry thought. It sounded so right. He kissed her on the lips and walked upstairs to change into better clothes.

When Harry walked back downstairs, Hermione had already set up dinner. It was spaghetti – her favorite meal. "Looks delicious," he said as he sat down across from her. "You know, you don't always have to make dinner. I can cook, too, you know." Harry flinched as he remembered those dreadful times when the Dursleys forced him to make wonderful meals, but he couldn't even eat them himself. "I don't want you to be expected to cook all the time just because you're the woman in the house."

"Thanks for the chivalry, Harry, but I'm fine with cooking," Hermione said as she smiled and ate a bit of her spaghetti.

Harry decided to ask a question that had been bugging him all day. "What are we going to do about…you know…us…and people know about it?"

Hermione thought for a moment, looking around at the appearance of the kitchen, and said, "Well, people from the party know, and Lavender and Parvati were there…the news should spread around quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_ mentions our relationship. And we should tell my parents – this Saturday, perhaps, when you have off?"

Approaching your girlfriend's dad about your relationship with his daughter, Harry had learned from muggle movies, was one of the most difficult things that a man ever had to do. He almost feared it as much as he feared Voldemort. Hermione seemed to sense this, and she placed her hand over his. "My father will be fine with it. Trust me," she said softly.

Harry couldn't find himself to believe her, but he gave her a reassuring smile. Suddenly, she jumped off her seat and onto his lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. When they finally pulled away, Harry breathed in and asked, "Are you _sure_ that he'll be fine with it?"

"You're the man I want to be with, Harry," Hermione began. "And if my father doesn't like that fact, then that's his problem."

Harry smiled and she kissed him once more, this time more passionately.

--------------------

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione called out to her parents as she hugged both of them.

After they said their greetings to their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked over at Harry. "Oh, hello, Harry! We almost didn't see you there," Mrs. Granger said.

"Hello, Harry," Mr. Granger said in his normal, firm voice as he shook Harry's hand.

Hermione rushed up to Harry the moment that her father's hand let go of Harry's, so that she could hold his hand. "Why don't we have some tea?"

Her parents gave them both a questioning look about the fact that they were holding hands, but they still managed to lead the two into their sitting room just outside of the kitchen. Mrs. Granger pulled out four cups, and poured tea for everyone.

"So, honey, what's this 'announcement' you have to make?" Mrs. Granger asked urgently. "I've been dying to know ever since you mailed us."

"Well…" Hermione began, smiling brightly at Harry for a moment, and then returning to glance at her parents. "Harry and I are...together."

Mrs. Granger squealed and jumped up from her seat. "See, Dan, I knew it! I knew that the day Hermione told us how great her new friend Harry was that they would end up together! Of course there was that Ronald boy that she dated while we were on vacation, but I was sure that Harry would –"

"That's enough, Emma," Mr. Granger said. "I'd like to have a talk with Harry."

Harry gulped and nodded, following the brown-haired man into the living room. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as he was removed from the sitting room. He sat down across from Hermione's father, who was now sighing deeply and looking out the window of the room. Then he looked back at Harry.

"I want you to know that I care a lot about my daughter," Mr. Granger began. "If you do anything to harm her, I swear that I'll –"

"Don't worry, Mr. Granger. I would never harm Hermione."

"That's what they all say."

"Who's 'they'?" Harry asked, fury now building up within him.

"Normal teenage boys, obviously," Mr. Granger answered matter-of-factly.

"As you may have noticed, sir, I am no normal teenage boy. I _have_ never, and _will_ never harm Hermione. I have always protected her to the best of my abilities, Mr. Granger."

"And you better continue protecting her."

"Of course, sir," Harry said.

"You may go, then."

And with that, Harry rushed out of the living room in search of Hermione. He found her in the kitchen, helping her mother clean.

"—and Harry's such a handsome boy," Mrs. Granger continued from her mumbling about how wonderful Harry was for her daughter.

Hermione blushed as she levitated another plate and put it away, and said, "Yes, Mum, really, I – Harry! I didn't even notice you were here!"

"I just got back from…er…"

"At least you survived it, dear," Mrs. Granger said with a slight smile. "Dan doesn't handle these things very well, as you may have noticed."

_Yeah, I noticed_, Harry thought. Rather than saying anything, he simply nodded.

"Well, Harry, I was wondering if I could show you around the neighborhood that I grew up in. Would you like that?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I'd love that."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So did you like it? I hope that you did. And if you could, I would totally appreciate it if you reviewed this story. I absolutely love when I get reviews; it really lightens up my day :) Any suggestions are welcome! Ooh! I have a totally big announcement that I almost forgot. _Please read:_ I have a Live Journal account for my Fan Fiction (and I'm totally clueless on how to work on that thing). It's InMyJazzShoes – not too hard to remember, since it's my pen name and all. I may add little previews and stuff about my two stories. I'm not sure if the account is viewable for friends or not…I'm still confused about it, lol. 


	15. It Was Love

**Author's Note: **I really wanted to a chapter in Hermione's point of view, so that's exactly what I'm doing. Sorry that this is out later than usual, but I'm writing another fic, "The Last Term", and I need to work on that as well. I've decided to ruin the perfect everything-is-back-to-normal-and-none-of-our-lives-are-going-to-be-in-danger thing, as you will figure the details out in this chapter. I am somewhat content about this chapter, but I guess that I could have done better…

**Disclaimer: **You can't see it, but my eyes are rolling. I don't own Harry Potter. The amazing J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Vanilor the White Phoenix,** **Verbally Enhanced,** **Hotkat144, and gizzer18, who have frequently reviewed my story. Thank you guys so much:)**

Nineteen Years – Chapter Fifteen

_It was love._

Hermione sat on a comfortable couch in the sitting room. She never appreciated sitting rooms until she noticed that Harry did; it kind of grew on her. The flames from the fireplace were now dying down a bit, but they still offered warmth in the cold weather that surrounded Seventy March Lane.

Harry was fast asleep on the couch across from her. Hermione smiled; she had found him sleeping there when she went looking for him. He looked so calm and so peaceful – it was rare to see Harry Potter like this, even after the defeat of Voldemort. Harry was put under a lot of pressure to always "save the day" as an Auror. If there was an emergency, they went straight to him for help, rather than go to the highly trained Aurors who had been working for decades.

She jumped a bit when Harry shifted from his comfortable position on his back, to on his side where he was facing Hermione. She had to admit that he was absolutely handsome, even without her being able to see his stunning eyes. His hair was untamed, as usual, and she loved it that way.

It had been a month since they had kissed for the first time, and it was one of the best months of her entire life. Harry would always be excited to come home and see her (even on the days that they both worked, Hermione got home two hours before he would). Their only arguments would be over Harry being too overprotective of her, like that one day where she was making muggle pizza…

"_Hermione!" Harry screamed._

"_What?" Hermione asked in confusion._

_Harry rushed up to her and took the plate of the food. "This is dangerous. You could burn yourself with it."_

"_For goodness sakes, Harry, it's _pizza_. I've been through more dangerous situations than removing pizza from an oven."_

"_Just let me take out the pizza next time, or use the _Accio_ spell."_

"_For the last time, Harry, I'm not going to rely on magic for every single thing," Hermione said, rolling her eyes._

Even though Hermione was annoyed with his motive to constantly make sure she was out of danger (including scolding pizzas), she loved it at the same time.

Harry shifted in his sleep once more, and returned to lie on his back once again. A small smile spread across Hermione's lips. She picked up a book on the stand beside her and began to unconsciously flip through the pages. After much concentration of squinting to see the words in the faint darkness, she saw that the book was her journal. She remembered that she had left it there that morning.

Hermione began reading pages at random. Most of them consisted of her day's events, and she mentioned Harry a lot…did she really think about him that much? Sure, she had been his best friend for years, but so was Ron. Then why hadn't she thought about Ron as much?

Of course she didn't need to put too much of her brain power into this. Hermione was always closer to Harry, and she would always be right there for him. There was no doubt in her mind about this – the journal recorded enough proof.

Hermione took another glance at Harry. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason, and when she finally snapped back to reality, he was waking up.

"H-Hermione?" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's late, Harry. You should go back to sleep," Hermione replied calmly.

"Why you were up then?"

"I needed to think."

"About what?"

"Harry, just please go back to sleep. You have work tomorrow, and you need rest."

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" he asked in the most innocent voice, and Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for just ordering him to go to sleep, and saying nothing else.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. She kneeled down beside him and said, "It's not that, Harry."

"Okay," he responded with a yawn. She could tell that he was still exhausted, despite the amount of sleep that he had gotten so far.

"So could you at least _try_ to get some rest?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Hermione."

Hermione kissed his lips softly and said, "Good night, Harry."

--------------------

**The Daily Prophet**

April 20, 2002 – By Laura Singrelli

The Boy-Who-Lived Snatches Girlfriend!

_Harry Potter, now age 21, is at it again! Hermione Granger, 22, has captured the Boy-Who-Lived's heart once again. We met up with one of Mr. Potter's previous girlfriend's, Cho Chang._

"_I always knew that they would end up together. When Harry and I dated, Hermione seemed to be extremely jealous of me. Well, I guess we now know why," she told us._

_After many attempts, we finally got to catch Ginny Weasley at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. When he asked her if she agreed with Miss Chang that Harry and Hermione would end up together, she responded, "I think that Hermione just wants a lot of attention. Who wouldn't? You get a lot of attention by being Harry Potter's girlfriend. I should know," Miss Weasley said._

_Is Miss Granger the jealous one, or are Cho and Ginny really the jealous ones? (For more information on these girls' backgrounds, go to page 6)._

_Harry and Hermione's romantic relationship was first known publicly at Harry Potter's Christmas party (for information about the party's events, go to page 9). According to inside sources, the couple has been together before then. "They just didn't want too much attention, I guess. But anyone with eyes could see that they were just made for each other," an insider reported._

_So, is the relationship of the two lovebirds going to last, or will the black-haired teenager simply "break it off" like he has with two others? Keep an eye out for more news._

Hermione slammed the newspaper down on the table. This new reporter was no better than Rita Skeeter. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed.

Harry took a sip of water from his breakfast and sighed. "Me either."

"Oh, that's it? That's all you're going to say? 'Me either'?!"

"Hermione, calm down. Nobody believes that rubbish anyways," Harry said calmly.

"If nobody believed in this 'rubbish', than _The Daily Prophet_ would've gotten out of business ages ago!"

Harry placed a hand over hers and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "Try to relax, alright? It's nothing to get worked up about."

Hermione sighed inwardly and silenced herself. Harry looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "We've got ten minutes!"

They both cursed under their breaths and apparated to the telephone booth. Several people at the Ministry were holding up newspapers and glancing at them in utter disbelief. Cameras snapped away as Harry gave her a quick good-bye kiss before heading off to the Auror Department.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Mr. Kennel greeted Hermione as she walked into the corridor of offices.

"Good morning, Mr. Kennel."

Her boss handed her a stack of papers and said, "We need these papers signed by Harry Potter. It's for the Auror Department. I assume that you would be able to do this, no?"

"Why do they need to be signed by Harry? Couldn't they be signed by just anyone in the Auror Department?" Hermione asked in total confusion.

"It's for the D.E.E.D. Project," he explained. Hermione remembered Harry telling her about running a small project, and that she didn't need to be worried about him. "They're leaving for a trip tomorrow, and these papers need to be signed by him, since he's the leader of the project –"

Hermione ripped the papers out of Mr. Kennel's hands and rushed to the Auror Department. _So much for a small project,_ she thought to herself.

Upset about being left out of the loop, she marched her way into the Auror Department. Office number seventy one, seventy two…

Hermione opened the door and found Harry writing something down on a piece of parchment. Ron was sitting in a chair a decent distance away. She slammed the papers on Harry's desk, causing them both to snap back to reality and stare at her with widened eyes.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Harry?" Hermione asked as she tapped her foot.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You're going on a trip tomorrow, and you didn't even tell me?"

"No, Hermione! It's not like that! We learned about it this morning," Harry said in an innocent tone. She saw Ron nod in agreement behind his friend.

Hermione ran towards him and sat on his lap. "Fair enough," she said, willing herself to believe him – his eyes, those stunning eyes, were telling her the truth. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck asked, "How long are you going to be gone?"

Harry sighed and said softly, "Three months."

"_Three months_?!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. She pulled away from his embrace. "That's absurd! Why would you need to leave for three entire months?"

"We believe that we've found some Death Eaters, so we're –"

"Harry…" she whispered. "Please don't do this."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione."

"But – but you could be killed if you're facing so many Death Eaters!" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she once again wrapped her arms around Harry. "Please don't leave."

"There's nothing I can do about it. I have to go on the trip. There's a huge amount of Death Eaters there, and if we could kill them off –"

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed at him. She couldn't stand hearing about all the Death Eaters…horrible images of Harry being killed ran through her mind. "I…I…need to go…"

"Hermione!" he called after her as she ran out of the office.

"Mr. Kennel needs you to sign those papers," she snapped over her shoulder. Several people around her gasped at the sight of her crying hysterically as she ran towards the Magical Law Enforcement Department.

Her boss caught a glimpse of her and asked concernedly, "Miss Granger? Are you okay?"

"No," she replied, slamming the office door shut. Hermione didn't care that she had just had a bit of an attitude with her boss, which slightly scared her.

But Mr. Kennel still made an effort to see if she was alright. He opened the door to see her head on her desk, and her shoulders shaking violently from crying. "I think you should take the rest of the day off," he suggested.

"O-Okay."

--------------------

Hermione still couldn't get over the fact that Harry was putting his life on the line, again, in order to destroy a huge amount of Death Eaters. Why did he always have to be the hero? Did the fact that Voldemort was dead, and that he could live a normal life, mean anything to him?

_I need a bath_, she thought as she trudged along to the bathroom. Baths always calmed her down and let her relax, even visit her own little world where Harry would be safe from any harm…

And Hermione did what she always did: she thought. For what seemed like about an hour or two, she laid in her bubble bath, just thinking about the entire situation. She came to many conclusions, such as the chance that Harry would live through this. After all, he was pretty strong for his age. For Heaven's sake, he defeated Voldemort! Hermione didn't want to worry as much as she was, but she couldn't help it. Harry was the most important person in her life, and her existence would basically seem pointless without him.

Finally, she got out of the bath and changed into comfortable clothes. Hermione went into her room and read the clock: it was four hours before Harry would come home. She didn't know what to do with spare time when Harry wasn't there, but Hermione quickly needed a way to keep herself busy so that she wouldn't concentrate on the "situation" that she was put into.

For about three and a half hours, she read one of her books from the library, but it got too ironic that the main character was leaving his wife with a slim chance of never returning from a fateful battle that he had to fight in, so Hermione put the book away.

Quickly, Hermione picked up her journal from her bedroom and began to write.

_Harry is going on a trip for three months to find Death Eaters. He might not ever come back. That horrible thought just sends chills down my spine, and tears down my cheeks. I remembered that one night at the battle of Hogwarts when Harry was carried, presumably dead, in Hagrid's arms. I had screamed at the top of my lungs in complete sadness and grief – I had never felt so miserable in my entire life._

_  
And now, we're together romantically, and it would be even worse than ever for him to die. There's no way to explain how much Harry means to me. Mum had once told me that a feeling like that is love. I suppose that at one point I loved Harry like a friend, and then like a brother._

_But now…I don't know if I love him "in that way" yet. Sure, I like him a lot and we kissed, but_

Hermione's words got interupted at the sound of Harry walking through the front door. She put her journal back to its normal hiding spot, and rushed downstairs.

Harry looked more upset than exhausted, with a hint of guilt in his emerald eyes. Hermione ran towards him and pulled herself into his open arms. "Are you still going on the trip?" she whispered, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," he said, "but I'm still going."

She pulled herself from Harry's arms and looked away from him. "I'll make dinner. Get dressed."

"Hermione, I –"

"Just go!" her tone scared Harry, more what was even more surprising was that it scared her. _If Harry's not going to survive this trip, your last few conversations shouldn't be arguments_, a voice inside her head told her. "But he is going to survive the trip…"

Then why did her voice sound so doubtful? Shaking her head, Hermione walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. With a few waves of her wand, the food was ready to be cooked. Harry walked downstairs within the next ten minutes, his hair damp from his shower. His smile was not returned, and he sat down across from Hermione.

"Promise you'll write to me," Hermione said in a rather low voice.

"Of course I'll write to you –"

"And if you need any help whatsoever, let me know in a letter and I'll make no hesitation to apparate right beside you and help you."

"But we have tons of Aurors involved in this –"

"Am I not strong enough? Am I not the brightest witch of our age?" Hermione said. Responding to the silence, she said, "Right."

"I want you to practice your shield charms, since they're a bit weak. I found a book in the library about simple, but effective ones."

"Our goal is to kill Death Eaters, not hide behind –"

"I don't care, Harry. Think about your survival before just slaughtering Voldemort's followers, okay?"

"I – okay," he said with defeat in his voice.

They ate in silence for the rest of their meal, and Hermione couldn't bear any minute longer of it. The voice in her head was right. If Harry wasn't going to return, than she wouldn't want to leave him with this horrible memory. Without hesitating, she jumped from her chair and flung herself into Harry's arms. Harry seemed a bit shocked, but he stood up and smiled.

Hermione pushed herself up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, and Harry pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Eventually, Harry broke the kiss, causing Hermione to sigh in displeasure. But a few seconds later, she felt a pair of lips press against the smooth skin of her neck. She lost one hand in his ebony hair, and the other on his back. Harry left a trail of kisses down her neck, occasionally nibbling or sucking at patches of skin, and the feeling was indescribable.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he brought his face back up to hers. Hermione was certainly in Heaven; lost in the deep depths of his gorgeous emerald eyes. She kissed him one last time and rested her head on his shoulder.

Oh God, how Hermione would give anything for him to stay and not go on the trip. "Harry, please don't go," she said softly.

"I'm doing this to end it all. The Death Eaters tried to kill you twice after Voldemort was defeated, and I can't risk a third time."

Hermione knew, from his words, that Harry was going on the trip, and she couldn't stop him. He was doing this to keep her safe, and his motive to protect her was far too large for Hermione to prevent him from going on the trip. Looking down in total defeat, she felt tears rush out of her eyes faster than ever. Why did this have to be happening? Why was she so torn up about a trip?

And when her brain found the answer, she pulled away from Harry's arms and ran into her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and rested the side of her head on her pillow. Hermione had felt it all along, but she never really found the right word to explain the feeling. Until now, of course.

It was love.

Hermione loved Harry, and she didn't love him like a brother. She _loved_ him; Hermione wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and be there for him when he needed her, and for Harry to be there when she needed him, and she would give her life to save him. But did he feel the same way?

Harry opened the door to her room with a concerned look playing across his face. He walked towards Hermione and sat beside her on her bed. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered to him. "Will you wake me up when you leave tomorrow?"

Hermione didn't have work the following day, and by the time she had woken up on most mornings, Harry would have surprisingly left already.

"I'll tell you what," Harry said, laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'll sleep right beside you, so you'll wake up no matter what."

"Okay," Hermione replied with a faint smile. After kissing him gently, she said, "And Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione thought that it was the perfect chance to tell him about what her true feelings were for him, but the words 'I love you' wouldn't reach her lips. "Nothing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Is that considered a cliffhanger, or an "I'm going to kill the writer for not making Hermione tell Harry that she loves him"? Or both? Well, anyways, I hope that you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I really had a lot of outcomes for this chapter, but I decided on this. Sorry if there's any errors; I'm really tired and lazy at this moment. Please review – I absolutely love reviews, and they really make my day:) 


	16. I Need You

**Author's Note:** I am super extra really sorry for getting this out late. My life has transformed into a mess, and I needed to get it sorted out. I hope that all you awesome readers understand. I'm also sorry that this is a bit shorter than usual. Do these shorter chapters bother you? Because if they do, I'll push myself to write more per chapter. Anyways, I've been trying to update my LJ (It's InMyJazzShoes, same as my pen name) about my progress on my stories. For you peeps that read "The Last Term", I'll have that chapter out as soon as I can. I haven't reread this chapter, because I'm lazy and I was just dying to get this thing out. So if I have any mistakes in here, please let me know!

I added some letters between Harry and Hermione while he's gone on his "mission". I hoped that maybe it would just add a nice effect, and I love reading letters in stories, so I'm actually pretty confident about this chapter.

Lastly, I'd also like to announce one of my Mysteries of Life. Why do people add this story on their "Favorite Story" list, or even on Alert, without reviewing? There are loads of people that have favorited (is that a word??) and alerted this story who didn't review. I'm kind of disappointed, actually. But whatever. Let's move on with the story :)

**Disclaimer: **The fabulous J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't.

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter Sixteen

_I need you here, Harry._

Hermione woke up the next morning to a soft kiss on her lips. She fluttered her eyelids open, and there was Harry, using a rather enjoyable method of waking her up. He broke the kiss and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Harry," she replied as she stretched her arms outward. Sadness crept across her face as she remembered that the man she loved was going on a dangerous three month long mission. Without even caring about his reaction, she jumped off the bed and rushed off to the library on the second floor. She heard Harry scream "Hermione!" a few times, but she continued to run until she ventured herself to the "Dark Arts" section. Immediately, Hermione threw books here and there, sorting out which ones Harry would need for the trip, and ones that he could do without.

Harry ran into the library with a perplexed look. "What the bloody hell was that?" His tone wasn't an angry one, causing her to burst into a small fit of laughter.

"You'll need books, Harry."

He rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Of course. Merlin knows what would happen if I didn't have books with me."

Hermione ignored his comment and continued rummaging through several books, such as _Shields against Dark Wizards_, _Inside the Mind of a Death Eater_, _Advanced Spells for the Young Adult_, and _Last-minute Spell Learning_. After triple checking that everything was in order, she whispered, "_Reducio_!", which caused the pile of books to shrink. "Put these in your bag."

The emerald-eyed boy shrugged and took the books out of the library to place them along with everything else he had packed for the trip. Sighing, Hermione walked to the couch across from the isle she had previously been in. Hot tears burned her eyes and her shoulder shook as she began to cry. She curled up into a ball and hid her face in her hands. The sadness she had felt finally rushed through her, eating her up and taking control over her. Why hadn't she kissed Harry back that morning, or at least stayed for a moment longer to spend more time with him rather than just dashing off to get books?

_Well_, she thought, _Harry's life is more important than our relationship_. She heard his footsteps inching closer to the library's door, and she hastily wiped away tears. He appeared in the doorway with a concerned expression displayed across his face. "Oh, God, Hermione…" he said as he rushed to her. Harry cupped her face in his hands as he spoke comforting words and used comforting gestures. He kissed her cheek gently and closed his eyes.

"Please don't go. Can't you make a last minute –"

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he looked down at his shoes. "I'm going to leave in an hour, so I should…you know…get ready…" After one last kiss, he willed himself to walk out of the library and to his room.

Hermione curled into a ball once again, and more tears formed at the edges of her eyes. She knew that she had to tell Harry that she loved him…but the words wouldn't reach her lips when she faced him. Hermione just wanted to scream the three words, let it all out, and cry until she ran out of tears. Forty five minutes later, Harry dashed back into the room sporting a new outfit and holding a bag. His hair looked as though it had been attempted to be tamed, but the attempt was failed. His green eyes had lost their light as they caught the sight of Hermione crying.

Harry rushed to her and wiped away her tears. Without needing any words, he kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She had certainly gone to Heaven at this point. Harry pulled her closer to him and rolled them over to the other side of the couch.

"Dammit!" Harry exclaimed when he broke the kiss and looked at his watch.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, no…I have five minutes until I have to leave." _Until I have to leave_.

He bent down and picked up his bag, and then he checked that all of his belongings were with him. Hermione stifled a sob and she said, "Don't forget to write to me."

"Of course I won't forget, Hermione," Harry said.

"If you don't write to me within five days, I will apparate to where ever you are."

"You don't know where I am, so you can't apparate there –"

"You'd be surprised what I can do with my determination," Hermione assured him with a serious tone. "Tell Ron to be careful as well."

"I will."

Hermione looked up at the clock, and it was already a minute before Harry had to leave. Quickly, she leaned towards him, pushed his bag off his arm, and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. This caught Harry by surprise, but after a few hesitant seconds, he snapped back to reality and kissed back. Finally, they broke apart, simply locking eyes. Hermione thought that this would be the perfect time to tell him that she loved him more than anyone else in the world. But once again, nothing would come out. _What if Harry didn't feel the same way? _By the way he was looking at her, there was a slim chance that he wouldn't feel the same way about her.

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered, pulling herself into his arms.

"G-Goodbye, Hermione" he said in a shaky voice. Hermione knew that he wasn't exactly in much of a better position to be leaving her for so long, and not guaranteed to come back. When she broke away from his embrace, tears burned her eyes, and her mind was racing faster than the speed of sound. With one last faint smile, Harry turned around and headed for the door. Hermione heard the door shut downstairs, and she fell to the floor with a rush of sadness.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered as she clutched the carpet beneath her. "So much."

--------------------

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have arrived at our destination safely. I even began to read one of the books that you packed me – it has been very useful. I can't write much at the time, but future letters should be longer._

_  
Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. No kissing other guys while I'm gone, okay?_

_---_

_Harry,_

_I'm glad that you've arrived there safely, and you at least picked up a book that I had gotten you. How's Ron? Is Neville there, too? Please write back, and be careful._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

---

_Hermione,_

_We've made some progress in our mission, but very little. There isn't much more that I can say about the mission, considering that it is very top secret. I can't believe that it's been a week already. Before we know it, I'll walk right back through the front door with my arms open wide._

_Ron's doing alright. He's been sending letters to Luna a lot, and I suspect that their romantically involved. Neville is in fact with us, and I'm surprised at the spells he has mastered over these past few months. I always knew he had it in him._

_  
Love,_

_Harry_

--------------------

Hermione sighed as she approached the front door of the Burrow. She knocked three times and heard the hurried footsteps and "I'm coming!" from Mrs. Weasley behind the door.

"Oh, hello dear! Just in time!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a warm hug. Ginny had invited Hermione to a girl's night out. Why she had done so was beyond Hermione, but the bookworm figured that she needed to relax and have some fun with the stress that had been weighing her down. "Ginny's in her room, and I do think that Luna is there as well."

Hermione said her greetings and thanks, then walked upstairs to Ginny's bedroom. The Burrow's atmosphere was the same as usual – it had a welcoming sense to it, and as she passed the kitchen, she smelled the sweetness of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. _Maybe Mrs. Weasley forced Ginny to invite me_, Hermione thought to herself as she prepared to open the door of Ginny's room. But before she could turn the knob, Luna opened the door and exclaimed, "Hi, Hermione!" She pulled Hermione into a friendly hug, and then backed away, allowing them both to walk into the room.

Ginny's bedroom didn't look much different from what Hermione had remembered it to be. The colors of Gryffindor were still displayed, but some new pictures were plastered onto the walls, replacing old ones of Ginny at King's Cross for her first year of Hogwarts.

"Hey," the red-haired witch greeted Hermione. "Parvati's coming over, too." Hermione nodded and sat herself on the chair across from the young Weasley's bed. "You're probably wondering why I invited you," Ginny added.

"Er, well –" Hermione muttered uncomfortably.

"I have decided to move on. You two really do make a great couple, and who am I to ruin your relationship?" Hermione wouldn't have believed Ginny Weasley to say this if she hadn't looked at her lips move in unison with the words. Shock overwhelmed her, and for a second, Hermione was expecting Ginny to burst out laughing saying, "You should have seen the look on your face!" But she didn't. The young witch stayed calm, and her eyes showed nothing but truth.

"She's dating Neville!" Luna jumped from her previous position and squealed, losing her dreamy voice for a moment. Ginny playfully slapped her friend's arm.

"Congrats, Gin," Hermione said with a smile. She had always thought that the two would make a nice couple. Ginny responded with a shy smile.

"Speaking of dating, Luna –" her friend began, but before she could finish, Parvati bursted through the door.

"Hello, everyone!" she exclaimed, flipping her long, black hair behind her shoulder and forming her lips into a huge smile. She gave everyone friendly hugs, laughing all the while, before sitting down and placing her bag beside her.

"Is there anyone else?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, we were going to invite Lavender, but we thought that since you two don't really get along…" Ginny's voice trailed off, cuing an uncomfortable silence.

"Er, okay," Hermione said softly. "What should we do first, then?"

Parvati jumped up from her seat and squealed. "I'm going to give you a make over, Hermione!"

"A _what_?!" the bookworm said in protest, clutching the seat of her chair as if it were her lifeline. Ginny and Luna began to nod their heads in agreement, and all three of them walked towards her.

"Come on, Hermione, you need to live a little!" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Hermione sighed in defeat, and willed the three to transform her from the plain bookworm she was to a (although she would never admit it) beautiful woman.

--------------------

_Harry,_

_Ginny and I are back on friendly terms, as well as me and Luna and Parvati. Although I think I may hex them – they decided to give me a makeover, and I'm sure that you're going to laugh at me. Unfortunately, I have yet to find a counter curse on the hair dye and makeup. _

Pushing that all aside, how are you? Are you safe? Did anyone try to harm you? Because you know that I'll apparate right beside you to help you.

Please reply quickly. 

_Love, _

_Hermione_

---

_Hermione,_

_I am fine. We are making some progress, despite the fact that we lost some of our Aurors. Ron and Neville are okay, so don't have a heart attack just yet. _

_I am sure that you look absolutely beautiful, Hermione. I can't wait to see you again._

_With love,_

_Harry_

_---_

_Harry,_

_I can't believe that you've been gone for only a month; it seems like an eternity over here. I am getting pretty lonely, so I've been spending time with Ginny, and I even stopped by my parents' house. _

I have yet to find that counter curse for the make over that Parvati gave me. 

_Be safe._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

--------------------

**(From Harry's POV)**

"Frank's dead, too," Harry muttered as he, Ron, and Neville sat in their tent. "That's fifty Aurors gone already."

"It could have been worse," Neville said as he twiddled his thumbs.

Despite that it was springtime, the atmosphere around the three men was cold and bitter. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write a reply to Hermione's letter.

"Honestly, mate, you've constantly been writing to her. I mean, I understand that you two care about each other, but sending daily owls isn't necessary," Ron said.

Harry placed down his quill and glanced at his friend. "She'll apparate here if I don't send her a letter within five days."

"But she doesn't know where we are –"

"Hermione is a powerful witch, Ron, and I'm sure that she could apparate to another planet if she wanted to," Harry snapped back. "It's not safe for her here."

His friend nodded in an understanding matter, and silence fell on them.

---

The next morning, Harry got up and prepared himself for another horrid day. He looked at himself in the mirror; his hair was messier than ever, even beyond the point of "cute". Deep circles had formed under Harry's eyes, and there was a dark shadow on his jaw line. He had lost quite a bit of weight after the torment of the war that had formed over the past month. Small incisions were still visible from that time that Death Eaters had captured and tortured him – luckily Ron and Neville were able to help him escape before the injuries got really serious.

As the hours passed, Harry's team of Aurors were finally ready for battle. "If anything, defend yourselves," he told them, remembering Hermione's advice. "Stay with your group as well." The members of his team nodded, and they divided themselves into their groups, prepared for another day of brutal fighting.

Twelve more people had died that day, and Harry couldn't help but feel the rush of guilt that was taking over him. He even felt guiltier about lying to Hermione – nothing was progressing at all.

--------------------

**(Back to Hermione's POV)**

Hermione clutched the softness of her pillow as tears slowly crept to the edges of her eyes. She let them fall. Harry had sent her a letter saying that their progress in the mission was overturned, and that several Aurors were dying per day. There was no way that she was going to fall asleep at this rate.

She walked over to the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her hair had been dyed to a lighter shade, her eyelashes were elongated, the lines under and above her eyes were black from the eyeliner that Parvati had applied, and her skin tone was a bit tanner. But the makeup couldn't cover her tear marks and dark circles. The dreadful thought that Harry was in constant danger, in a small battle that had transformed into a war, and that she couldn't really do anything about it caused Hermione to become a mess.

"Please come back, Harry," she whispered. "I need you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I love these little "I love you" moments, don't you? I will finish up Harry's return (or _will_ he return? Muahaha) in the next chapter, and I'm even going to add a little partay ;) I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, and pretty please leave me a review:) 


	17. That Moment

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another chapter! And you're probably wondering why I'm so excited, right? Well, because I added fluff. Yes, fluff, in a story like this with a depressing mood. It's not overwhelming fluff, so yes, dare to continue reading. It's just like "I need you here, I love you" things. I have also clued in other couples in this story besides Harry and Hermione. And if you don't like the couples that I set up, then…too bad, I guess. For the few of you people out there who actually read "The Last Term", I will definitely continue that, but I'm stuck on a little writer's block. Anyways, I want to make an extra special note: I won't be warning you about changing point of view anymore. You're gonna have to figure it out yourself, m'kay? Don't worry, I have faith in you. Without any further a due, I present to you the seventeenth chapter (whoah, is it seventeen chapters _already_?).

Wait just a darn minute! I almost forgot a rather important part of this long Author's Note. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Okay, maybe I'm going to the extremes with my last comment…but honestly, guys, you're all rock stars, whether you like it or not. And besides, rock stars are awesome. Therefore, you're awesome.

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I would normally add some sarcastic humor to this, but you people don't even read the disclaimer anyways, so why bother. Plus, I'm kinda in a bad mood right now. Whatever.

* * *

Nineteen Years – Chapter Seventeen

_Never have such true words not been able to pass my lips._

Hermione curled herself into a ball and finally stopped the tears from slipping out of her chestnut eyes. She lifted her head, causing a few brown curls to sway behind her and land softly on the back of her shoulders. The bedroom was neat, as usual, and the morning sunlight spilled through the windows to the right of Hermione. Her stomach growled; she hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous morning. With a sigh, she got up silently and trudged herself along to the kitchen.

She was in too bad of a mood to even bother to make anything, so Hermione pointed her wand and muttered, "_Accio muggle breakfast_." At her commands, a box of cereal, a bowl, milk, and a spoon flew through the air and landed on the table.

Her breakfast was silent, like practically every day while Harry was out on his trip. Hermione couldn't stop more tears from falling as she took the last spoonful of her cereal. She didn't clean up her food after she ate. Instead, she strolled the many hallways of the beautiful house until she stopped at the library. The bookworm found a smile attempting to form itself on her face – another attempt failed. Still, she walked into her sanctuary of books and pulled out a novel and began to read.

Hermione had never felt so lonely, or sad, in her entire life. There had always been someone there for her that she could talk to – _someone _to communicate with. But alas, there was nobody. Her parents went away to Paris for their anniversary, Ginny was busy practicing for the tryouts of the Holyhead Harpies, Luna was most likely catching something that didn't really exist (the blonde-haired girl honestly thought of this as a perfectly good excuse), and anyone else wasn't friendly enough with her to care that Hermione Jane Granger needed someone to talk to.

The young woman couldn't remember the last time that she had spoken a word…it might have been six days ago, when she got that devastating letter from Harry that progress wasn't going so well. She had always read in stories about how woman longed for the man that she loved, and Hermione figured that they were exaggerating…nobody could be missed _that_ much.

But she was proven wrong. Someone could be missed that much, and even more than that. No character in those romance novels could ever describe the dark cloud over Hermione's head that seemed to rain at any thought of Harry being so far away for so long.

Finally, she went into her bedroom and began to write everything that was on her mind as if it were one of her journal entries. After making a few finishing touches, Hermione added "Dear Harry" at the top of her writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_Time seems to have stopped permanently. I'm so lonely here with you gone. Is there any way that you could possibly come back sooner? I know that it's a bit of a huge request, and that I've been asking that for a while, but it couldn't hurt to ask again._

_I need you here with me, Harry. I know it sounds sappy and tacky, but there's no other way I can describe it. I just want to fast forward until that moment that you walk through the front door, waiting for me to jump into your arms and cry hysterically. _

I can't wait any longer for that moment. 

_Love,_

_Hermione_

----------------------

Harry couldn't help but smile when he read Hermione's letter, visualizing that moment that he couldn't wait for either. He missed her just as much as she missed him, and her letter really filled him up with an unbearable amount of love. Seconds later, Ron popped up behind Harry and took the note.

"Hey! Give that back!" Harry said as he chased his friend around the tent. Ron laughed and read the letter at the same time.

But the red-haired man's mood changed to serious as he read the remainder of the words on the parchment. "Wow," he said softly as he gave his friend back the letter. "She really _does_ care."

Harry nodded uncomfortably. He really didn't want Ron to have read the letter, considering that the guy had had romantic feelings for Hermione. Ron noticed Harry's expression and added, "I'm…you know…over her, if that's what your wondering."

A sense of assurance rushed over him and he displayed a small smile. His smile grew bigger as he began to write a reply to Hermione.

---

_Hermione,_

_  
I am terribly sorry, but there's nothing that I can do to shorten this trip. I wish that I could, but it's simply impossible. _

I may not be as lonely as you are, but I miss you so much. Every morning I wake up and half expect you to be right next to me, and every time that I sit near a fire, I almost see you approaching me with that incredible smile of yours. 

_I'm dying of anticipation for that moment. And don't worry, it will happen. Just hold on there a little bit longer, Hermione._

_Love,_

_Harry_

--------------------

Hermione grinned for the first time in a while as she finished reading Harry's letter. She didn't even feel as lonely after staring at his messy handwriting. Her mind wondered what Harry was doing that very moment. Was he shooting killing curses at every Death Eater in his path, or maybe he was heating up a campfire. Maybe he was laughing with Ron about one of their memories from Hogwarts, or he could possibly be devising a plan for his team. But whatever he was up to, he certainly wasn't going to will himself to be in danger. Not now; not ever.

Satisfied with this newly found confidence, she picked up her bag and walked out to the edge of the yard. Ginny had finished her tryouts by now, and Hermione was dying to find out whether or not her friend had made the team. She shut her eyes and apparated to the Burrow. After the uncomfortable, yet familiar, sensation of apparating, Hermione rushed to the front door of the welcoming home.

Before she even knocked on the door, a rather excited Ginny ran out of the house and hugged her friend. "I made the team! I made it!" she exclaimed.

Once Hermione got over the shock of this sudden hug, she smiled and said, "Wow, that's wonderful! I knew you could do it!"

Ginny friend pulled away and led her into the house. "We were planning on having a party, but we decided to worry about that after the Welcome Back party."

"The what?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Ginny asked. "Well, I suppose that mum forgot to owl you. We're going to have a Welcome Back party for Ron…and Harry and Neville, of course." The red-haired blushed at the mention of Neville, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to help," Hermione said. She was already getting excited about the party. It was going to be perfect for when Harry got back home…and he wouldn't even see it coming.

"Thanks. Mum's already picking out decorations and different dishes, even though they're not coming back for a month…" Ginny's voice lowered at her last comment. Hermione knew that Ginny wasn't exactly having the best time either while Neville was gone.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley walked into the room with her apron covering her front side. Her red and brown robes stretched to the floor, and her red hair was in its usual curly state. "Oh, hello, dear!" she said as she put a few curls back in their correct place. "We weren't expecting you here. But no bother, it's understandable that you would need human contact."

Hermione nodded, and she and Ginny led themselves into Ginny's room. The younger witch sat down on her bed and looked at the many pictures plastered on the walls. "Professor Sprout is going to retire soon, and Neville was thinking about being the new Herbology teacher," she said. Hermione couldn't help but smile; Neville was an excellent Herbology student in their Hogwarts years. "He's been writing to me constantly. He mentioned something about a seven day rule that supposedly all females enforced when their boyfriends or husbands are away. I don't what the heck he's talking about."

Hermione laughed aloud. "Harry must've told Neville about that. It's my own little rule," she said. Her friend looked a little confused, so she continued. "If he doesn't send me a letter within seven days, I said that I'd apparate right beside him."

"But you don't know –"

"Trust me, Ginny. If I want to apparate where ever he is, I will," Hermione explained.

"Well, I guess that I could tell Neville to calm down," Ginny laughed. "And Ron. He's been writing to Luna insanely from your rule."

"Luna?"

"Honestly, Hermione. Do you read _The Daily Prophet_ anymore?"

"No," she replied honestly.

"Ron and Luna were on the third page. Caught kissing in Diagon Alley, and since Ron is part of 'The Golden Trio', the whole wizarding world just _needs_ to know about these things," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "Similar to your relationship with Harry. Except _that_ one made the front page. Oh, and sorry about my comment to the reporter…" she added.

"It's alright," Hermione said. She was happy for Ron and Luna…they were quite an unexpected couple, but hey, Hermione wasn't complaining about their happiness.

"Are you sure it's alright? Because if you don't think it's alright, then that's fine. I was just kind of hurt that Harry started liking you, even though it was way after he broke up with me –"

"Ginny!" Hermione interupted her. "Seriously, it's alright. Now, shall we start planning guests for the party?"

--------------------

About a week later, Hermione found herself being dragged into another dress store in Diagon Alley. "Come on, Hermione!" Ginny and Luna exclaimed.

She let out a sigh and willed the two younger witches to examine dresses for her. Luna and Ginny still hadn't gotten dresses for themselves, but at that moment, they were more concerned about a dress for Hermione.

"I think this looks nice, don't you think, Ginny?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy voice as she pulled out a blue dress with silver rhinestones sewed around the waist. It had a considerably low V-neck, and the hem was a bit higher than Hermione was used to, but she found it to be a candidate of a possible dress to wear for the Welcome Back party.

"It. Is. Gorgeous!" Ginny squealed as she pushed both the dress and Hermione into a dressing room.

Hermione wasn't used to these girly shopping sprees since her two real friends were males. Finally, after finding which hole her head went through, she discovered that the dress fell perfectly over her body. It wasn't as nice as the dress she had worn to the Christmas party, but it was still perfect and simple enough for the occasion it was being chosen for. Hermione's heart fluttered as she thought of what Harry's reaction would be when he saw her in the dress.

Ginny and Luna simultaneously opened the door, as if predicting how long it would take Hermione to get changed. "Wow," they said in unison.

"I have earrings that you could borrow. They would match the dress," Luna said. Hermione flinched at the thought of being given blue-painted radishes. "Oh, they're just silver chandelier earrings," she dreamy-voiced girl said, noticing her frightened expression. This relieved Hermione greatly.

After changing back into her normal clothes, Hermione purchased her dress so that she could carry it in a bag. Then the three witches returned to the depths of multiple isles of gorgeous dresses, attempting to the perfect thing to wear for Ginny and Luna.

Luna immediately picked out a red dress with a yellow ribbon attached to the back. At first, Hermione thought that it was one of the ugliest things she had ever seen. But after seeing Luna try it on, she decided that it actually looked good on the blonde witch.

"Do you think that Ron will like it?" she asked.

"Yes," Ginny said with a smile as they went to the petite section for the red-haired witch.

The youngest Weasley took the longest time to pick out a dress for. Hermione had suggested over twenty different dresses, all of which were rejected.

"I need something that _doesn't_ clash with my hair!" Ginny said to herself as she threw a pink dress aside.

"We'll find something, Gin," Hermione assured her as she pulled out a deep purple dress and studied it. "This?"

Ginny stared at it and displayed several different expressions, most of them being positive ones. "I guess I could try it out…"

Five minutes later, Ginny walked out of the dressing room wearing the dress that Hermione had picked out. It suited the young witch very well, and Luna agreed. All three of them let out a sigh of relief as Ginny made her purchase.

"I'm so glad that's over," Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else.

"_Over_? Haha, good one, Hermione," Ginny said as she pulled her friend into an accessory shop.

--------------------

Blackness. That was all that Harry could see. Where was the Death Eater that shot a curse at Ron? Where was Ron, who Harry had saved by jumping in front of him? Where was Hermione? He needed her…

Was Harry even alive? He had 'died' twice in his lifetime, both times being lead to an empty, white King's Cross. Did blackness mean that you were _actually_ dead? Is this where his parents ended up when Voldemort murdered them twenty years ago? Suddenly, Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Is he alive?"

It was Neville's shaky voice. 'Neville!' Harry mouthed, but no words would come out. Then there was a sniffle and another voice.

"I-I'm not sure. He's been like this for a week now."

Ron couldn't be seen, but his voice was heard…it was shakier than Neville's. 'RON!' Why couldn't he speak? If he was really dead, than he wouldn't be able to hear Ron and Neville's voices…or maybe he was just imagining things. Could dead people even imagine things?

Suddenly, he saw Ron and Neville emerge from the darkness. Harry was in a larger tent that was familiar to him as being the temporary Hospital Wing. He was lying in one of the beds, which was ten times more comfortable than his muggle sleeping bag in his original tent. A loud and painful cough made its way out of his throat rather than words.

"He's alive!" Ron exclaimed as a smile spread across his face, and he handed his friend a glass of water.

Harry nodded, still not being able to speak, and took a drink of the water. It was ice cold and extremely refreshing. He glanced around the room, and noticed that forty or more Aurors were surrounding his hospital bed, glaring at him with complete concern. Harry remembered that there were only about fifty Aurors left, so what about the Death Eaters? Why wasn't anyone coming up with a plan, or preparing to fight? He wanted to yell at them for caring about him, when they should have been out on the battle field. But they continued to glare at him. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Where are the Death Eaters?"

The others looked at each other, and then returned to staring at him, this time with smiles on their faces.

"We killed the majority of them off," Ron told him. "We were so pissed off at them for knocking you out with that hex that we just starting shooting killing curses in every direction."

"But didn't I –"

"Yes, you jumped in front of me," the red-haired Weasley said. "And don't ever do that again."

"Sorry," Harry said innocently. "It's a habit. So, how long have I been…you know…"

"Quite a long time," Neville said, causing all eyes to fall on him. "You were in a coma. I sent a letter to Hermione."

Harry's grip on the cup of water tightened.

"I only told her that you were busy fighting, and that I was just letting her know that you were still alive," Neville finished quickly.

He was filled with a rush of relief. If Hermione had found out that he was in a coma, then she would have immediately apparated beside him, which would put her in a _very_ dangerous position.

"How long is it until we get back home?"

Ron's face glowed instantly.

"Tomorrow."

--------------------

"Hermione, _stop moving_!" Ginny screamed at her friend.

"What am I supposed to do? You're pulling my hair in every direction!" Hermione replied.

"Do you want your hair to be a total mess when Harry sees you?" Ginny asked. "Exactly," she added in response to the silence.

"Why aren't you using magic, anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Because your hair is impossible to change magically from that makeover Parvati gave you. We'll ask her the counter curse if she even shows up today," Ginny said as she curled another piece of hair. "And besides, I'm becoming an expert with using this curling iron."

"My hair is already curly."

"Apparently, it's not curly enough to put it into a decent looking hairstyle," Ginny said.

Finally, Hermione's hair was curled, and Ginny began to pull random pieces of hair up into a clip. The bookworm continued to protest. "You could've just let it down, though."

"Would you just shut up and let me make you look nice for Harry?"

"But Harry doesn't care –"

"—what you look like. Yeah, I know he doesn't, but it wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Fine," Hermione said in defeat. A half an hour later, Ginny was applying new makeup on her face (over Parvati's permanent makeup) and fixing the earrings that Luna had allowed Hermione to borrow.

The red-haired witch squealed and pulled Hermione off the chair. "You are fabulous!" she said in a girly tone. Hermione never thought that a girl who had grown up with six brothers could ever act so feminine and perky, but yet the youngest Weasley was having a heart attack at looking at her 'work'. Unwillingly, Hermione trudged herself to the tall mirror in Ginny's room and let out a small gasp.

Who was that beautiful girl looking straight at her? It certainly couldn't be Hermione Jane Granger, the know-it-all bookworm that only had two friends, _boys_ nonetheless, during the majority of her Hogwarts years. This girl in the mirror had a perfectly sculpted body, unlike the unpopular Gryffindor who had always been self-conscious about her body.

Nope. This was definitely not _that_ girl.

Ginny let out another squeal as she jumped behind Hermione and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Harry is going to faint when he sees you," she said.

Hermione thought that Ginny would be the last person to say this, considering that she was Harry's ex.

"Do you need help getting ready?" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed and said, "I'm fine. I'm just going to let my hair down and put on some makeup."

"Alright. Thanks, Gin. I'll be downstairs helping your mum."

Hermione slowly made her way down the crooked steps leading to the first floor of the Burrow, making sure to not rip her dress in the process. When she finally landed on the solid ground, she was crushed by one of Mrs. Weasley's famous hugs.

"You look beautiful, dear!" the aging witch exclaimed as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, we do need some extra decorating. The boys will be coming home in about two hours," she said. Hermione's heart suddenly began beating faster. "I had sent Ron a letter telling him that he was to bring Harry and Neville back to the Burrow with him, and he agreed. Don't worry, I didn't put even the smallest clue in there. They're going to love this!"

Hermione nodded and went to the backyard, where several tables and chairs were set up. There were beverages and a few snacks on the side tables, and rather large piece of wooden flooring was placed in the middle of the scene. A secluded spot in the back was barely seen from where Hermione was standing, and her ache for Harry grew stronger. Maybe she could bring him to that spot when he arrived, and she could tell him that she loved him. After all, she had been dying to tell him those three words for so long.

Her thoughts were interupted by Mrs. Weasley passing right in front of her, carrying a pile of plates. This reminded Hermione to get to work on preparing decorations. She took out her wand from its holster, which was hiding underneath her dress.

After muttering a few simple decorative charms that she had learned when preparing for the Christmas party, Hermione was satisfied with her work. A banner stating "Welcome Back Harry, Ron, and Neville!" hung from two trees, and was stretched out across the dance floor, soon to be just above the heads of the guests.

The next two hours were the longest two hours of Hermione's life. She couldn't wait to see Harry, alive and well, at last. She couldn't wait to kiss him again. She couldn't wait to be in his arms. She couldn't wait to tell him that she loved him.

Merlin, she couldn't stand the fact that Harry wasn't there yet.

The guests began walking into the backyard, and Hermione's stomach started flipping and turning uncomfortably. Suddenly, she saw Ron, and rushed up to him to give him a hug.

"Wow, I certainly didn't see this thing coming," Ron commented on the surprise of party. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Where's Harry?"

"Calm down, he's coming, Hermione."

Next, Neville walked beside Ron with a shocked expression as he took in the scene. Hermione gave him a hug as well, and then looked frantically around the backyard for Harry. "Honestly, Ron, _where is Harry_?"

"Don't worry. He'll be here," Ron assured her. But his assurance wasn't enough. She ran around the premises, looking at every guest and asking people at random if they had seen Harry.

And then it happened.

An attractive man in a tuxedo with stunning, green eyes stood in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione's heart fluttered uncontrollably at the sight of him, and she was in such a shock that she wasn't able to move for a few moments. Harry never looked so handsome as he searched the guests until his eyes met Hermione's. His entire face seemed to glow, and light was brought to his eyes.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed in joy, causing all eyes to land on her. She ran towards him, going faster than usual due to the sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Finally, she arrived in front of him and leaped into his arms. Harry rubbed her back softly as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. "Oh God, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Hermione," Harry whispered. "More than you could imagine." He then placed her down and cupped her face in his hands, bringing their faces closer…

When their lips met, it was like their first kiss all over again. Hermione deepened the kiss, and Harry snaked his arms around her waist. Cat calls were heard from behind them, but they were too lost in their own world to even bother with anyone else. God, how Hermione wanted to stay like this forever, to be in Harry's arms, to have them kissing like this.

After what might have been a few minutes, or maybe a few days, weeks, or months, Hermione couldn't remember, they finally broke apart. Harry took her hand, without needing any words, and lead her to that secluded spot behind the dance floor. Apparently, he had been eyeing that spot as well. What Hermione hadn't noticed before was that there was a bench. Harry sat down first, allowing her to sit next to him. But instead, she sat on his lap and swung her legs over to the left side of his waist. Harry seemed to have no complaint, and he told her so with a simple kiss.

Hermione was ecstatic at this point . Harry was alive, right here, and she was sitting on his lap. He had survived many battles over the past three months, and Hermione promised herself to not bring up that topic ever again. She thought of this as a perfect time to tell Harry what she had been dying to tell him for so long. But before she said anything, Harry spoke first.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Harry whispered.

Hermione felt a blush rising in her cheeks and said, "Thank you. You look very handsome."

"I'm glad that you and Ginny are on friendly terms again," Harry said.

"Me too," Hermione replied with a smile as she lazily placed her arms on his shoulders. There was an awkward atmosphere surrounding them, so she decided to speak again. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you before you left, but I…I didn't."

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

Hermione moved her face closer to his to add to the 'effect'. This was it. She was going to tell him that she loved him, and nobody else in the world could stop her. She closed her eyes, half-expecting for some kind of interruption to occur, but when nothing happened, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you."

There were no words to describe Harry's expression. His smile grew wider, his eyes almost seemed to dance, and there was an extra glow in his face. He hugged her tightly and afterwards, kissed her passionately. When they finally pulled apart, he whispered,

"I love you too, Hermione."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Squeeeee! I am on a roll now with these cute endings. I am actually somewhat pleased with the outcome of this story so far. I began this whole thing with no idea of where I was going to end up. Smart move, huh? Just kidding. Stupid move (slaps self). But honestly, what do you think? Am I even making sense? Avoid my confusion and randomness, and please review. 


	18. Unfaithful

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaack! I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately. Life's been just so crazy that I haven't had time to write anything, which is very unfair. I'm sick today, so I'm staying home from school, and I wrote this chapter. I don't know what inspired me to come up with this idea for the plot of this chapter, but I just had a random thought and went for it. Besides, things were way to perfect, and I needed to make a few adjustments. Ginny is soooooo out of character in this chapter, and you may hate me for making her this way, but this story would get boring if everyone was nice. I also want to let you in on a little secret that is really really important, or else you might get confused on what's going on: there are four "groups" that I divided this chapter into. Look at the dividers I made and you'll know what I'm talking about. The second "group" is a flashback. (hint - it begins with "Harry returned back from work once again"). Got it? If you don't, then just send me a message. Speaking of messages, I made a LiveJournal account. It's InMyJazzShoes, the same as my pen name. I'll post announcements on there, and sometimes I might put a preview of the next chapter. I'm planning on getting another chapter in either today or tomorrow (since I'm stuck in my house for the rest of the day anyways), but I'm not making any promises. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for not updating in such a long time! Enjoy:)

**Warning:** There is a slight teensy weensy minor mention of mature theme in this...so if you're like under the age of ten or something (but then again, kids these days know a lot more than I did when_ I _was ten), or if you feel uncomfortable reading about mature themes, or whatever reason you might have, then just send me a message and I'll type up an edited version for you :)

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Eighteen

_I can explain, Hermione. I would never cheat on you. Never._

"Harry, m'boy!" Tom the bartender greeted him with a firm handshake and a pat on the back. "What can I do for ya?"

"I need a room, please," Harry whispered, careful to not be overheard. It was bad enough that everyone was now staring at him. He was eager to reach for the Invisibility Cloak in his suitcase, but he somehow restrained himself from making any sudden movements.

Tom's eyes grew wide, but he decided not to comment. Instead, he simply said, "Alright. Follow me." The two men walked to the floor above the bar section of the Leaky Cauldron, avoiding loose floorboards and cackling old wizards and witches in their portraits. "Right here," Tom said as he pointed to a room with the faded number '25' engraved in the center of the door.

"Thanks," Harry said before he opened the door and then closed it quietly behind him. He strolled over to the bed in the back room and placed his suitcase on it. With a sigh, Harry returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. His heart ached for Hermione, but he couldn't go back. Not yet. She'd call him an unfaithful creep and hex him into the next millenium. He had to fix the mess he made, starting with beating Ginny Weasley senseless. She honestly didn't know when to stop, did she? How long had she planned all this out? Surely Harry should have noticed that it wasn't Hermione after all...

--------------------

Harry returned back from work once again. Hermione wasn't in the room to give him a hug and a kiss because she was at a job interview with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement to get a promotion. It had been a little over a month since Hermione had told him that she loved him, and things couldn't have been better. Harry was already planning a nice day out with Hermione for her twenty-third birthday, which was just around the corner.

"Hey, gorgeous." A seductive voice spoke from behind him. Immediately, Harry pulled out his wand and turned around.

Hermione was standing in the living room, wrapped in a bathrobe. Harry wasn't sure if she was wearing anything underneath it.

"H-Hermione? I thought you were at your interview," he said. Hermione smiled and started walking towards him.

"I canceled it. I'd rather spend time with you," she replied in that same, seductive voice.

Something was certainly wrong here. Hermione Jane Granger certainly didn't just cancel a job interview to greet Harry wearing a bathrobe and a sly smile. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She was getting closer and closer to him...their lips were so close...

Then Hermione kissed him. But it wasn't a normal kiss, or even out of love. It was of lust, Harry observed. Her arms snaked around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Finally, they broke apart. Hermione was still smiling. Harry wondered if she had too much firewhisky the night before when she had been hanging out with Luna and Ginny.

"How about a drink?" she offered. As if she needed more to drink?

"Er...okay," Harry said hesitantly as he watched Hermione pour a reddish liquid into a glass. She sat down on the couch and then patted the spot next to her, begging Harry to sit down as well. Harry followed her commands and sat down. He cautiously examined the drink and thought about casting the Poisons and Other Magical Tamperings Test that he had learned from Snape's Potions book in his sixth year. (After all, Hermione wasn't acting the same.) The liquid would turn black if some poison or something of the sort was in the liquid. It would remain the same color if it hadn't been tampered with. After an internal debate, he decided to cast the spell. He took his wand out, pointed to the drink, and murmured, _"__Prueba."_

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. "We have known each other for nearly twelve years and you're testing a drink I'm giving you?!"

"I just wanted to be sure," he said softly. The drink hadn't changed color; it was the same. "Sorry," he added.

"What would cause you to act so differently?"

"I should be asking _you_ that question," he replied, pointing to her bathrobe.

"Either way," Hermione said, ignoring him. "I expect you to trust me. How are we going to make this relationship work if you can't _trust_ me?"

"Don't make this a huge conflict, Hermione. I just felt inclined to test the drink. It's clean."

"Fine," she replied in defeat, putting her glass on the table in front of them. Harry took another sip and then did the same. "So..." Hermione said, swinging her legs over his as he helped her onto his lap. But before Harry could respond, Hermione began kissing him passionately and pressing her body firmly against his. It wasn't that Harry didn't like any of this, because Merlin, he loved it, but it just didn't seem like Hermione. As if reading his mind, Hermione explained, "I figured that we could just have a little..._fun_...for once. After all, you really need to loosen up." And with that said, her hands roamed up and down his muscular arms. Harry felt his hands getting sweaty, and his lips moist. Hermione slowly untied her bathrobe, then slid it off her shoulders. She smirked at Harry's facial expression and pulled his shirt over his head.

Harry remembered that he and Hermione had agreed to have no sex before marriage, so what the bloody hell was going on? "Wait," Harry said, stopping her from kissing him again. "We...we can't do this, Hermione. Not before marriage."

"Harry," she giggled. "We agreed no sex before marriage. I promise we won't go _that_ far." She stuck out her bottom lip again, looking more adorable than ever. Harry couldn't resist, and he kissed her, placing one hand on her nearly bare back (she was wearing a bra), and the other in her dark brown hair. She pressed their bodies even closer and pinned him to the couch. Suddenly, Hermione's body seemed to get smaller...and her hair wasn't dark brown anymore. Instead, it was flaming red.

Before Harry could push her away, a familiar voice shreiked, "_Harry_?!"

He glanced up and realized that the Hermione that had been making out with him was no longer Hermione. It was a smirking Ginny Weasley. The real Hermione Granger was standing in the doorway with tears already falling from her eyes. "Hermione! I can explain!" he yelled after her as she rushed upstairs to her room.

"It's no use, Harry," Ginny said. "She's already heartbroken. The poor thing."

"Shut up, Ginny!" Harry screamed. "I hate you!"

"If you hate me so much, than how come you were so willing to kiss me when I was in my underwear?"

"Go to hell," Harry said, then he ran upstairs after Hermione.

He could hear the sobs the moment he approached the hallway. Hesitantly, he placed his right hand on the doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked. "_Alohomora_," he whispered. Still, it wouldn't open. Of course Hermione had put a powerful locking charm on the door, even within a matter of seconds. "Hermione, please let me in."

"Go away! I never want to see you again!" she yelled back.

"I thought it was you! Ginny must've used Polyjuice Potion!"

"Nice try, Harry," she said.

"I'm serious!"

"JUST _GO_!" Hermione screamed.

"I love you," he said through the door. Hermione didn't reply.

--------------------

"Luna! Luna! Open up!" Hermione slammed her first on the door of the Lovegood household. The last time she had been here was when she, Harry, and Ron had visited Luna's father. Their little visit hadn't ended up that well, and Xenophilius got arrested. So, Luna ended up living alone when she wasn't at the Burrow with Ron. "Please, this is important!"

Finally, the door opened, and Luna greeted Hermione with a hug and a smile. "Sorry, I was catching some --"

"Never mind. Can I just come in?"

"Sure." Luna led Hermione into the living room, which was fairly different from what she had remembered it to be. It no longer looked odd or duranged in any way, shape, or form. It kind of looked...normal. "The Ministry changed it permanently after claiming that my father confessed that those creatures are made up. They're absolutely insane, don't you think?"

"Er --"

"The only person who believes me nowadays is Ronald," Luna said with a dreamier face than usual. "Well, anyways, what's the urgency?"

"It's Harry," Hermione said. Tears were now threatening to emerge from her eyes. "He...he cheated on me."

Luna gasped. "No! There has to be an explanation for all of this!"

"With Ginny."

Luna shook her head in disbelief, causing her raddish earrings to shake violently. "Maybe it was a love potion. Oh, wait, I've got it!" She clutched her earrings and spun around. "It was the Love Dorfs!"

"The _Love Dorfs_?"

"Of course. They're always up to know good. Harry and Ginny must've been bitten by them."

"I doubt it, Luna," Hermione said. She didn't want to believe that Harry would honestly just cheat on her like that. And with Ginny! He had made it pretty clear to Hermione that he was over Ginny. But was this how he spent his time when she came home late from work? Had he been cheating on her during their entire relationship, and she was just too blind to see it? _No_, a voice in her head told her. _Harry wouldn't purposely cheat on you!_ But something else told her that the voice in her head was about as believable as the existence of Love Dorfs. "And I don't know if I even want to return to our house."

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because he might be there, Luna," Hermione explained. "And I'm not up to confronting him right now."

As if on cue, Luna's owl dove into the room and dropped the mail. There was a letter from Azkaban (no doubt from her father), a copy of _Witch Weekly_, and the _Daily Prophet_. "Wait a minute..." Hermione whispered to herself as the grabbed the _Prophet._ On the front cover was a picture of Harry. She read the article outloud:

**The Daily Prophet**

August 23, 2001 - By Laura Singrelli

Harry Potter Alone at Leaky Cauldron

_Just when we thought that the Boy-Who-Lived had the perfect life with his girlfriend, the black-haired hearthrob ends up alone at a bar. Sources say that he was requesting a room there. Has his love for Miss Granger simply gone out? Was there a fight involved? This sparks so many questions for me, but more importantly, my readers. So, I decided to approach former classmates of Mr. Potter. I questioned Draco Malfoy first. "I always knew that they weren't a perfect match. Maybe they'll get it right next time," he commented. I asked him what might have happened to the couple, and Mr. Malfoy said, "Potter probably let his temper run loose. Maybe some anger management classes would help."_

_I decided to ask one of Mr. Potter's former girlfriends, Cho Chang. "I am actually quite shocked that this would happen. I thought that they were actually a cute couple, you know?" I asked Miss Chang many more questions, but only one of her responses seemed nessesary to publish. She commented, "Hermione's always been jealous of me. I could just tell. And now, I think that she'll just go straight back to Harry. I mean, how could you just stay away from such a great kisser? I managed, but Hermione is a very fragile person, so they'll just, like, get together and stuff."_

_Next, I interviewed Ginevra Weasley, who was also a former girlfriend of Mr. Potter. "I think that he's just fallen in love with someone else. I never really thought that Hermione was good enough for him." Of course, her comment shocked me. I told her that we were all led to believe that she and Hermione were best friends. She replied, "Well, let's just say that things got complicated between us." Before I could ask anything more, she walked away._

_So, what really _did_ happen between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? Keep your eyes and ears pealed, because more news will be coming your way. The Singrelli way._

"'The Singrelli way'?" Hermione laughed. At least there was something that made her smile in this article. Ginny was a total backstabber, and Hermione was ready to stab right back...literally.

--------------------

Harry sighed as he closed the _Daily Prophet_ article. There was no doubt that Hermione had read the article, too. Cho Chang was perky and selfish, and Ginny was dead meat. He laid back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He had been staying here for a two days now, and that Laura Singrelli lady had constantly passed his room, as if she expected him to casually recall the truth about his situation with Hermione. A rumble of shrieks interupted his thoughts.

"Harry!" they beckoned. "We're like...totally in love with you, and we want your autograph!"

He decided not to reply. Instead, he put a temporary silencing charm on the door. An hour later, someone else was at the door, but there was no shrieking. Harry wasn't even sure if the voice was female. "Harry, I want _more_ than your autograph." Rather disturbed, Harry put a more effective silencing charm on the door. There was no way that he was going to put up with this any longer. So, he packed his suitcase again and put on his Invisibility Cloak. Then he headed down the stairs to the Leaky Cauldron's bar section. After swerving through groups of wizards and witches, he finally made it to the doorway. He closed his eyes and apparated back to Seventy March Lane, where he was certainly not welcome.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm in the process of re-reading all the books so that I'm more aware of the characters and such. I started last night, and I'm almost done with the first book. I hope that this will help my fan fic writing. For those of you who read "The Last Term", I will try to get an update, but since this story has more readers, I'll be updating this more often. I had this idea for another story (a short one -- maybe just a one shot or two chapters) about Harry and Hermione going back to memories in a pensieve of the oh-so-cute moments throughout their Hogwarts years. Yes, I'm a die hard fan of H/Hr if you haven't noticed. Anyways, I would really appreciate it if you could review. I also like suggestions (and of course I'll credit) :D 


	19. Please Believe Me

**Author's Note: **This is very short, compared to most of my chapters. And I'm sorry, but there's been a few family things going on in my life that are more important than writing (gasp). Yeah, my family is more important than anything, so you will all have to deal with that I suppose. I'm also sorry if this is written poorly...I kind of got stuck at a writer's block, and my mind conjured up this, so...I hope you like it. I feel like I'm forgetting to say something...oh well. Enjoy :)

* * *

Nineteen Years - Chapter Nineteen

_I want to believe you. But I can't...I just can't._

Harry nervously approached Seventy March Lane. When Hermione was this heartbroken, he was literally risking his life to even place a foot in the house. Yet, he was willing to risk everything and try to explain the situation to Hermione. His wand was clutched in his hand, prepared to conjure a shield at any given moment. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped inside, as quiet as a mouse. The moment he walked into the sitting room, he heard echoes of Hermione's cries. Harry wanted to rush to her room and kiss her pain away. But the last thing that Hermione needed was to be kissed by him, so he snuck upstairs to his room, hoping not to be detected. He could tell that she was in her room, because his room was right beside hers, and he could hear her cries even louder from where he was currently standing.

After unpacking, Harry walked downstair to the kitchen. After all, Hermione probably wasn't coming out of her room for a while, which would leave him time to devise a plan of how to approach. There was no way that he was going to be able to live here without her noticing. Besides Hermione crying, the house was very silent. Harry was glad that he was out of the room in the Leaky Cauldron after he lasted an hour in the kitchen without anybody knocking on the door. He sat down in the sitting room after having a quick bite, and he sat on the couch opposite of the one where he and the fake Hermione had kissed.

"Why are _you_ here?" a shaken voice asked behind him. He turned around and saw Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione. Her cheeks were tear-stained, her hair was bushier than usual, her eyes looked sad yet furious, and she was pointing a wand at him.

"I couldn't stay at the Leaky Cauldron," he replied.

"Missed Ginny too much?" Hermione asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"Listen, Hermione, I can explain everything," he told her. "As I told you before, Ginny must've made Polyjuice Potion. I thought it was you!"

Hermione sighed and said, "You never kissed_ me _like that, though." Harry looked down. She continued, "But of course, it's probably because _I_ keep my clothes on when I'm around you."

"I thought it was you!" Harry repeated. "Why would I ever cheat on you?" He began to stand up, but Hermione poked her wand in his direction.

"Just get away from me," she said. Tears began starting to fall down her pale cheeks and she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Hermione, please --"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, pointing her wand even more firmly towards him. "Or I'll hex you!"

Harry didn't move, though. He said, "I'm not going anywhere." Hermione looked absolutely infuriated by now.

"I said, get out of here!" she shouted again.

"You're not going to hex me," Harry told her calmly. "Because you know that I'm telling you the truth."

"No..." she muttered through her tears. "You're...you're lying to me! You're an unfaithful creep, and I want you out of my house!"

"It's_ our _house," he corrected her.

Hermione slammed her foot down and bit her lip, still pointing her wand at him. She shouted, "I'll hex you, and you know it!"

Harry stood up and walked towards her. Her hands were shaking, but she didn't make any movement to attack. He moved closer and closer to her until their faces were about two inches apart. "_Hermione_," he whispered. Hermione looked down and dropped her wand. He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you."

Hermione's hands were still shaking as she said, "I...I know what I saw..." She was trying to be her stubborn self, trying not to give in too easily. But Harry pulled her face towards his and kissed her so deeply that she must have forgotten about everything else for a few moments. Finally, Harry broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. Emerald met hazel with a mixture of emotions.

Hermione wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled his arms down. "Harry, I --"

"Shhh," he whispered. Hermione looked back up at him, seeming rather confused.

**(Hermione's POV)  
**

Hermione's hands were trembling. She didn't want to give in this easily to Harry -- although his explanation did seem believable, and she could always tell when he was telling the truth. Feeling weak, she looked back down to stare at her shoes in interest. If she forgave him, would he begin to take advantage of her? But, she thought, Harry wouldn't do such a thing. _He would never cheat on you either,_ a voice in her head told her. Hermione glanced back up at him and they both stood still.

"Part of me wants to believe you, Harry," she finally said. "But the other part of me doesn't." Hermione sighed and looked around the room. What was she going to do? "I need to think things out. Please move out of my way."

Harry seemed a little hesitant, as he hadn't moved out of her way before. But it was as though her soft tone was a spell itself which made him step aside. Hermione kept walking until she approached the staircase which led to the second story of the house. Finally, she walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed. Hermione sighed. God, why did Harry have to make things so simple, yet so confusing? Why hadn't Hermione forgiven him, and just trusted him? And why on earth didn't she say "I love you, too" when Harry told her that he loved her? Of course she loved him -- more than anything else in the world. Sighing once more, Hermione walked over to the bookshelf across from her bed and took out a book at random. She then sat down on a comfortable chair near her window and began reading. Meanwhile, thoughts were swirling through her mind faster than the speed of light.

There had to be some way to prove that Harry was telling the truth...some logical explanation that no book could help her out with. She could have just made some Veritaserum and questioned Harry, but such strong Truth Potions were usually considered cruel and used in interrogations between Aurors and Death Eaters. There was also the use of the Imperius Curse, and she could ask him the truth, but that was illegal. Although Hermione had been willing to break some -- alright, _many _-- school rules by being friends with Harry and Ron, breaking the law was completely different. Even if she _had_ performed the curse, Harry would have been able to fight it off.

But of course, there was still Ginny. The backstabbing liar that Hermione absolutely loathed at the moment. The bookworm wouldn't mind slipping some Truth Potion in Ginny's throat. Not at all. So, without any moment to waste, Hermione made her way to her library and searched for any book that would have the instructions to make Veritaserum. Finally, after scanning many book bindings, she found a book called _The 'Truth' of Veritaserum_. Hermione took the book to a nearby table and returned to her room for her cauldron from her sixth year at Hogwarts. When she got back, she saw Harry in the library.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked impatiently, placing the cauldron on the same table that the book was resting on.

"I should be asking _you_ that question," he told her, looking in the direction of the cauldron.

"It's none of your business."

"Are you going to slip some kind of poisonous potion into my morning pumpkin juice?" Harry asked.

"No. But I _will_ if you don't get out of here."

Harry put his hands in his pockets and said, "I just came here to get a book, but if you're really going to be like this --"

"Please get out."

"Fine," he replied, turning on his heels and walking out of the library.

Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for snapping at him like that, but she couldn't let her emotions take her over when she was concentrating on making a powerful potion. She read off the ingredients, and luckily, they were all available in the house...in the hallway closet. Hermione got the ingredients, which were mainly different kinds of spices and vegtables, and returned to the table in the library. According to the instructions, Hermione would have to let the potion sit for a full twenty four hours before she would be able to use it. _I can't wait that long,_ she thought to herself. But still, she needed to clear out this mess, and twenty four hours wasn't _that_ bad...right?

Wrong.

Harry continued to make attempts to tell her that Ginny had used PolyJuice Potion to make herself look like Hermione, and that he would never cheat on the woman that he loved. He was honestly not giving up. Hermione barely got a chance to check on the Veritaserum, because Harry kept explaining himself.

"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed after Harry's seventh attempt. "Just leave me alone. I need time to...think..."

Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and walked away, although he didn't look too upset. _He should've seen it coming_, she thought to herself.

Finally, twenty four hours had gone by. It was the "moment of truth", as her father would call it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope that you are all having a great holiday. Please review if you have the time:) 


End file.
